How Much I Thought I Hated You
by TheYellowVolvo
Summary: Boop! Bella's preggers!" Emmett said. "And guess who is the father?" Rosalie continued. "Edward Cullen!" Alice yelled. How could this day get any worse? Edward Cullen stalked toward us a harsh glare on his face.
1. Bella's Preggers

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _but i do own this plot line.**

Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. The beginning of this story came from a really random conversation with my friend. I hope you enjoy it! Please review to help me! I am only going to publish the Prologue right now and might rewrite it based off of the reviews. Criticism is welcomed but please be kind. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue (BPOV)**

God, I hate high school. Honestly all the drama can't get any worse. It sucks. And what sucks even more is that I go to a small school. When I say small I mean tiny. As in only 300 kids total. Everyone know everyone and drama spreads like wildfire. Oh and to make it even better, my school is a catholic school.

To make my life even more miserable I live in that small town where no one except the inhabitants know it even exists. The town is called Forks and its in Washington. It rains all the time. I never get to see the sun and bask in its shining glory. F my life!

"Bella. Bella? Be-ll-a. Oh my God she's daydreaming again! Bella! Snap out of it!"

And believe me, I snapped out of it. If I didn't I was sure to be jabbed in my extremely ticklish side by the very annoying pixie.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked rather upset about her ruining my daydreaming about how much I hated my life.

"First off, I want you to focus because you almost murdered ten people back there," Alice replied.

With me be extremely clumsy I did need to focus. Especially since we were walking down the small halls of our school.

"Next," Alice continued, "I want you to know that we are going to Port Angeles this weekend so we can go shopping!"

Ugh, only Alice would want to go shopping again even though she has more than enough clothes. I had to roll my eyes at this but it was at a less than perfect time. I rolled my eyes and was shaking my head when I ran smack into something the size of a small building.

"Whoa! Watch where your going there!" The loud voice boomed into my ear. I looked up, way up and looked into the smiling, childish face that I had grown to love in the past years of school. It was none other than Emmet Cullen.

"Oh! Hey Bells! I see you are still running into everything you see," Emmet teased.

"Shut up Emmett," was my clever response as I felt that familiar heat rising in my cheeks.

"Aw, lookit, I made Bella turn into a tomato." What. A. Douche. Of course everyone had turned to look at me making me blush a darker shade of crimson.

"Whatever Em. I'm going to class though." I turned to leave but right before that he jabbed me in the stomach.

"Boop! Bella's preggers!" Oh God this day couldn't be more humiliating.

Alice burst out laughing as my face turned darker than I would have thought possible. Rosalie, Emmett's supermodel girlfriend simply smacked him, shaking her head.

Of course right then Emmett's younger brother walked by. I hated him. Everyone thought he was perfect with his bronze, messy hair and those emerald eyes. All of the girls worshipped him except for Alice and I.

"And guess who is the father?" Rosalie yelled to the already staring crowed.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice filled in for her.

Oh. Shit. How could this day get any worse. Everyone was staring now. What stupid people! I just knew everyone staring was going to spread this into a rumor. Edward stopped and turned to look at me a glare on his face. I smiled back at him knowing how much of an embarrassment this would be for him as well as for me. He slowly stalked up to my group, a harsh glare on his face.

* * *

**Please remember to review! I really want help on this story and what you think so far! :)**

**TheYellowVolvo Out  
**


	2. You don't remember last night Edward?

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to say this again? i don't own Twilight.**

Hello lovelies. So this chapter is mostly a filler chapter to explain more of the prologue. Oh and to explain Bella isn't actually pregnant. This stories school is largely based off of my school which is a catholic school. Guys at my school actually poke girls in the stomach and say that you are "Preggers". I don't know why don't ask. Anyway sorry for all the false updates i was having computer issues. Thanks for the hits! here is chapter 2! Oh and reviews are great!

enjoy

* * *

_Oh. Shit. How could this day get any worse. Everyone was staring now. What stupid people! I just knew everyone staring was going to spread this into a rumor. Edward stopped and turned to look at me a glare on his face. I smiled back at him knowing how much of an embarrassment this would be for him as well as for me. He slowly stalked up to my group, a harsh glare on his face._

"Uh oh. Uh see you later Bells," Emmet yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Rosalie behind him. For being so big he really hated confrontations with his younger brother. You would think with having so much muscle a younger brother wouldn't be a hassle. You could just beat him up whenever you felt like it. But of course not my giant adopted brother, Emmett.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward said while glaring at me.

"Sure Edward," I replied sweetly trying to make him even more angry.

"Alice you too," Edward added.

Alice just glared at him. We both hated him with a fiery passion. Honestly how stuck up could you get? Just because all the girls like you, _dear _Edward, does not mean that you can get whatever you want. I slowly stalked after him as he led Alice and I to God knows where.

We ended up next to the entrance for the catacombs that are under our school. They're actually really cool but I didn't have time to think about past trips in the catacombs because at that moment Edward started to speak.

"What the hell are you thinking Bella?" Edward started rather rudely. I mean honestly why was he upset with me when I wasn't the one who started this even?

"What do you mean Edward?" I replied sweetly. I think I could have some fun with this. I shot Alice a glance and she gave me a knowing smile and I knew this was going to be fun.

"Bella, you know perfectly well what I mean," Edward said frustrated with my ignorance, "I have never had sex with you nor will I ever have sex with you."

Oh. My. God. What was he thinking? Where did he come up with this. I mean honestly, he was probably the only guy who didn't realize that Emmett was just saying that because I flinched away from his jab to my stomach.

"You mean you don't remember last night Edward?" Alice piped up in her singsong voice. Of course she had some plan to disgrace him. I had no idea what she was going to do but I was getting a little nervous. This couldn't be good.

"Alice, just because you are my brothers girlfriend it gives you no right to ridicule me in something I didn't do," Edward was getting frustrated by confusion. I think I finally understood where Alice was taking this.

"Edward," Alice continued sweetly," you were at a party last night and got drunk and decided you wanted Bella as your own, _dear._"

"I did no such thing Alice," Edward replied. Of course he didn't actually do any of this so called partying but it was so much fun to get our enemy flustered.

"Oh, Edward," I cut in, "I forgive you but please, now we need to take care of our child."

"Bella! There is no child! I really hate you two. Honestly how can you be such good friends with my brothers yet be so cruel to me? What did I ever do to the two of you?" Edward started ranting but Alice cut him off. She seemed to be getting bored of this. Honestly I was too. I can only make fun of a person like Edward for so long. Alice and I were cruel, cruel people. I loved it!

"Edward, my _dear,_ you want to know what you did to us?" Alice said.

"Of course, _Alice,_" Edward sneered back at her.

"Edward, honey, you exist. That's all. Tata now lova." Alice always had impeccable timing. It's like she's psychic or something. The bell rang loudly and with that we turned on our heels and exited the deserted hallway heading off to class. This rumor was going to last a while but I knew it would be worth it to make Edward a little angry.

I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Edward looking completely exasperated. I really have no idea why Alice and I hate him so much. Especially since Emmett was basically my brother and Alice was dating Jasper. We loved his brothers. We walked into class happy smiles on our faces.

* * *

_After school_

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

_"Bella! You picked up! YAY!" _Alice screamed through the phone. Of course I answered my phone. I rolled my eyes at the hyperactive pixie.

"Of course Alice. What do you want?" I replied. I was extremely tired school wiped me out.

_"I'm going to go over to the Cullen's to hang out with Jazzy. He said you should come too so you could hang out. Emmett wants to play Halo but Rose won't play it with him. Oh and you can make fun of copper head too!" _Alice chirped.

Copper head was a nickname we used to refer to Edward instead of saying his name. I was all for a game of Halo. I loved to play with Em and Jazz, especially Emmett. He gets frustrated with his character and it is _so_ entertaining. I was game.

"Yea, I'd love to. Be there in a few," I replied. I heard her squeal as I hung up the phone. All I could do was laugh.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes to head over to the Cullen's. It seemed to me that we were going to have a Halo tournament and I was definitely looking forward to this. I ran down the stairs calling over my shoulder to let Charlie, My dad know where I was headed too. He was fine with me hanging out with the Cullens especially if Alice and Rose were going to bet there.

I jumped into my old, beat up truck and started it. The loud roar of the engine made me jump and I had to laugh at myself. Every time I got started my truck it scared me even though I promise my self every time that I wont jump at its growl. I still had a smile on my face as I pulled out of the driveway heading over to the Halo tournament and to make fun of Copper Head.

* * *

**Ok sorry to be so cruel to Edward. I promise everything will work out between Bella and him so way or another ;). If you have any questions just send me a P to the M. i promise you will get a reply! Also reviews are like cookies! And cookies are the best! Right now i'm not quiet sure what i want to do for the next chapter but i will have it up as soon as possible. Reviews will make it go faster! So let me know what you think and let me know if you have any ideas! **

**Review please!!!!!!!!  
**

**YellowVolvo out!  
**


	3. Halo Tournament Next to Adonis

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

Ok so I had way to much time on my hands today and so you get another chapter! Yay! but i am a little disappointed about the lack of reviews out there for how many visitors i have had. so i am asking you to please, please, please review! :D thank you! oh and i am looking for a beta reader because i do have mistakes that need to be taken care of! let me know if you are interested! Also there has been some confusion about vampires. Everyone is Human! Sorry about the confusion.

Anyway i should get on with the story. So for all of you, The halo tournament is about to commence! Oh and there is alot more of the famous Copper Head :) cuz technically it is his house!

ON WITH IT!

* * *

I pulled up into the driveway of the Cullen's extremely large house. It doesn't even fall under the title house really. It is more of an over-sized mansion. I had spent a lot of my time there lately. Mostly since Alice started dating Jasper though. I had grown to love how the road to it was almost impossible to find and the sheer size of the house/mansion. It was a giant white house that was sitting in a massive plot of land. How could the Cullen's afford so much yet still have money to waste? Oh. Wait. Their father, Carlisle, was a doctor. Everyone knows just how much money doctors make.

I walked up to the front door but before I could even raise my hand it was flung open wide by the little pixie with spiky black hair. Alice smiled widely.

"Good your here," Alice said.

"No, Alice, I'm actually back at my house, cowering under the covers of my bed, terrified of ever seeing you again," I replied sarcastically. She very maturely suck her tongue out at me and then turned around and enter back into the house. I just laughed and walked in behind her.

I was greeted by Esme, Mrs. Cullen. She was basically my adopted mother. She treated me like a daughter and I loved seeing her again.

"Hi dear. How are you?" She asked as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Fine, Esme," I replied hugging her back tightly.

"Everyone is in the living room, Bella. Go on in," she said as she smiled and waved me on it the sparkling clean living room.

"Bella!" A voice that I would recognized anywhere bellowed.

"Hi Em," I replied smiling at him. I received a wave from Carlisle. He was a really, really good looking man and still looked about 20 even though he was probably pushing 35. I was then spun around and pulled into a brotherly hug by Jasper.

"How are you Bells," Jasper asked as calm as ever. I swear nothing could get him angry.

"I'm good Jazz," I replied.

"Bella get your skinny little butt over here so I can start kicking it in Halo," Emmett yelled impatiently.

"Jeez, Em calm down," Rosalie scolded him.

"Hi Bella," She added to me. Emmett's face slipped into a pout. He really was impatient. I sat down on the couch with Emmett and Rose on my left and Jasper next to Alice on my right. Halo was just starting up when I heard a velvet voice call from upstairs. It had to be Edward.

"Hey Mom? Who is down there that Emmett is yelling at?" Edward called down.

"Come down and find out," Esme called back clearly not wanting her son to be anti-social.

I turned around to find Edward prancing down the stairs. I sucked in a breath. I had rarely seen Edward outside of school, which was weird since I was at his house all the time. My eyes raked up and down his body. What was going on? I'm supposed to hate him! I couldn't help it thougt. My eyes traveled from his messy, bronze hair, that seemed slightly damp, down his bare, sculpted chest to his forest green pajama pants. I had never seen Edward without a shirt. His appearance had strange effects on my body and I couldn't help but gawk at that amazing figure. It's not like I haven't seen Edward before! What was wrong with me? I just gave Edward Cullen an up-down!

"Somebody is drooling," Alice whispered so only i could hear. I felt the familiar heat creep into my cheeks and pulled my eyes quickly away from the chiseled body of Edward but not before he noticed me looking.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled, "Come join the Halo tournament"

"I will only if you don't call me Eddie," Edward replied.

"No way Eddie-Poo!" Emmett yelled back. Edward shot him a glare but made his way over to the couch. He sat down between Jasper and I. My stomach turned with nerves. _Edward please, please put a shirt on before I am forced to jump you in front of your family. What no!? I hate him! Ugh! _The thoughts turned in my head. It was so confusing!

"Lets start this then," Edward told Emmett. He then turned to me and simply said,"Hello Bella."

My heart fluttered. _Since when did he become so civil to me? _I thought but managed to reply to him.

"H-Hi," I stuttered as I blushed once again. He smelled _so _good! It had to be his shirtless state just disgusting me. That's all that I could think of that would make sense. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay you two you can ogle each other later," Emmett called and my face felt like it was on fire.

"It's time for Halo!"

I turned to the TV screen trying to ignore the electric shock going through my body. I focused all of my attention on shooting Emmett and Jasper while trying to ignore Edward's character that seemed to be stalking me on the game.I think I was becoming paranoid. A computer animated character can't stalk anything, can it?

Emmett was constantly yelling at his character that it was being dumb and that it wasn't worth living. I shook my head at Emmett but couldn't help laughing at him along with the rest of his family.

"I give up!" Emmett yelled after being shot by me for probably the hundredth time. I cracked a smile knowing that I had defeated my bear of an adopted brother. He stomped up to his room with Rosalie trailing after him mumbling something to him that made him smile and pick her up and run to his room. He is such an oaf.

"I surrender to your powerful ways of killing too Bells," Jasper said tiredly. He got up from the couch and pulled Alice up after him.

"I'll see you later Bella! Call me tomorrow!" Alice giggled as she was dragged behind Jasper.

This left just Edward and I in the room. Carlisle and Esme had left our tournament long ago. I felt myself grow tense.

"Well, I-I should be, um, getting home," I said brilliantly to Edward.

"Oh, okay," Edward replied. Was it just me or did he seem disappointed? I walked to the door slowly while really just wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"Oh, and Bella," Edward called from what I think was the couch. I turned around not wanting to have to face the Adonis body again, but I still turned. And when I did I ran smack into Edward's chest. Crap. I tried to push myself away quickly but only ended up falling over. I prepared myself for the impact but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead I was caught by a pair of strong arms and I looked up into the emerald eyes of Edward. I blushed bright red. Damn my clumsiness!

Edward just chuckled at me and his face turned up into the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen.

"Stay safe Bella and sleep well," Edward said and released me from his safe grip around me.

I walked out to my truck in a daze. What was wrong with me? How could my sworn enemy have such an effect on me? Was he even my enemy? I had always considered him one but after tonight and his effect on me I just didn't know anymore.

I was still going over everything that had happened that night when I pulled into my driveway. At least tomorrow was Saturday because it was rather late. Charlie was asleep on the couch when I walked in, the TV still on the sports channel. I turned it off and pulled a blanket over my sleeping father.

I climbed the stairs luckily managing not to trip on my way up. I dressed for bed and climbed under the covers. I still couldn't manage to get the picture of Edward out of my mind. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't manage with the thoughts of Edward going through my head. When I finally managed to fall asleep I had dreams filled with him. His smell, his eyes, his hair. Oh god he had glorious hair. I hated myself for not being able to focus on anything else. Damn you Copper Head! I knew deep down inside that I didn't really mean it though. I was starting to fall for Edward Cullen. F my life!

* * *

**Well guys? What do you think? That ended up way differently than I had planed. Do you like how after years and years of hating Edward that Bella has suddenly realized that she likes him!? I actually really like where this story is heading. But I also need to know what you think of it! thats what really matters to me! **

**Reviews are better than having Edward catch you without a shirt on!**

**I know you want to hit that button.  
I can read your mind. You really want to,  
So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and hit it!  
\/**


	4. Pillow Fights and More Confusion

**Disclaimer: Still not mine........**

Hey my somewhere around 15 faithful readers! so this story is dedicated to you guys because you are awesome. I spoiled you because yesterday you got 2 chapters. I don't know if I can update until next weekend after this with the Superbowl tonight and then school all week. :( this upsets me. I really like the world I have created. By the way the friend I keep mentioning that has helped me with this story just got her account the other day, so, ThE aNnOyInG pIxIe thanks for helping me get this started! Still looking for a Beta too.

ok now i am done rambling. and once again I have no idea what is going to happen in the chapter. Anyway time to let my mind unfold and the story to spill out on this page!  
Review please!

* * *

"BellaBellaBella!"

Somebody was speaking to fast for me. _Too early. Must sleep. _Was all that I could think about as I begged for sleep to take over once more. I didn't sleep at all last night because of thoughts of that brilliant bronze hair kept floating through my head. I welcomed sleep so I could dream more about the hair. Sleep take me now please!

"Bella! Bella! Bella! It's time to wake up! Now!"

I was finally coherent enough to realize who was screaming at me and jumping up and down on my bed. Alice. I groaned and rolled over managing to wipe Alice off the bed and onto the floor. I sat up straight as I heard a hard smack that came from next to my bed.

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly,"Where did you go?"

"I'm on the floor ass hole," She replied.

"Oops," was all I could manage to say through my fit of laughter. A rather disheveled Alice glared up at me.

"I hate you Isabella Swan," She said and I burst out laughing even harder.

"Well, Bella, I came here to remind you that today is Saturday and we are going to Port Angeles," she continued. This made me cease laughing instantly. I groaned and laid back down then proceeded to pull the covers over my head.

"Oh no you don't," Alice threatened.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping," I mumbled through the sheets.

"I don't care," she replied. I was then sent flying through the air, off of my bed, from a rather strong push from Alice. I landed with a smack on the floor. I sat up glaring at her. I could feel that my hair was a total pigsty and she burst out laughing, probably at my appearance.

I stood up, grabbed my pillow and proceeded to beat her with it. She screamed and ran from my room and down the stairs with me following right behind her. That is until I reached the last two steps and landed on my ass. I hate being clumsy. Of course this only made Alice laugh even harder and she fell on the floor laughing at me.

"What is all the commotion," Charlie said as he peered around the corner of the kitchen. Alice and I stopped laughing and looked up at him. He just shook his head at us and went back into the kitchen. This made Alice and I burst into a new round of laughter.

When we finally managed to control ourselves Alice started speaking again,"So you need to go get ready so that we can go."

"Alice, please don't make me," I pleaded. She looked at me with a perfect pout and I felt myself cave to that innocent face.

"Fine!" I groaned as I got up from the floor and started walking back up to my room to change.

"Yes!" Alice screamed and bolted up the stairs after me. Damn you pixie. I was going to have to suffer through Bella Barbie, I just knew it. Alice scurried past me into my room and started rummaging through my clothes to find some outfit or another. Why couldn't I just wear jeans and a T-shirt? Alice was so picky about style and appearance. She threw a pair of jeans at me and a midnight blue colored sweater at me.

"Go. Change," she ordered at me and I walked into the bathroom to do as I was told. I knew there was no fighting her now. Once I was finished, and rather happy with the outfit too, I went back into my room to find a pile of different makeup on my desk.

"No, Alice, that is where a draw the line," I told her sternly.

"But, Bella, we have to stop by the Cullen's house before we go so we can pick up Rose," she replied. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of seeing Edward again so soon. Maybe without a shirt again. Ugh! No! What was wrong with me?

"Sit," Alice told me forcefully,"We need you to look amazing for Edward even if it is only for a few seconds."

She did not just say that.

"Ew! Why would I want to look good for Copper Head?" I asked but the blush in my cheeks betrayed me.

"I don't know, Bella. You tell me," Was all Alice said. She looked like she knew something and she was hiding it from me.

"Alice, I'm not looking good for _him_. Honestly we are only going to Port Angeles," I replied.

"And seeing Edward before that," She said finality in her voice. I knew there was no more arguing. I sighed and prepared for torcher.

After probably an hour of Alice messing with my hair and putting on makeup I was surprised that I was rather happy with the outcome. Alice had done my long, brown hair into soft ringlets while accenting the shirt with a smokey look around me eyes. I really did look good.

"I am an artist," was Alice's remark. I just scoffed at her.

"Okay, and we are ready to go," Alice continued leading me down the stairs and out towards the door.

"Dad, I guess I'm going to Port Angeles for the day," I called to Charlie.

"Ya, I know. Alice already told me. Be safe Bells and be back by 9:00," Charlie told me as I was dragged out the door.

"Bye dad!" I yelled over my shoulder and shut the door. We made it to Alice's waiting car and she drove off towards the Cullen's to pick up Rose.

"Alice why is Rose at the Cullen's," I asked because I had no idea why she wasn't at her own house.

"Well, Bella, it is now 11:00 and Rose can actually get up and get _herself_ ready so she went to spend some time with Emmett," Alice replied curtly. I very maturely stuck my tongue out at her and received a laugh.

Nerves picked up in my stomach and I grew tense as we got closer and closer to the mansion in the woods. _I don't like him, I don't like him._ I told myself over and over trying to calm myself. Nothing was working and we pulled up in front of the towering white house. I got out and my nerves peaked.

"Do you need a paper bag," Alice teased me realizing just how heavy my breathing was. I blushed as she knocked on the door. Jasper answered and instantly picked Alice up in a hug and she squealed.

"Hi Ali," he said to her and kissed her sweetly. I felt like I was intruding.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Jasper continued. This was the first time I had really looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a deep red shirt causing her already dark black hair to seem even darker.

"Hi Bella," Jasper said. I smiled back at him.

"Come on in," Jasper said as he took Alice by the hand and started walking into the house. I followed after the perfect couple.

"Emmett! Rose!" Jasper called up the stairs,"Bella and Alice are here!"

"Coming!" Emmett bellowed as I walked into the living room to find Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch reading the newspaper together. The looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi again Bella, Alice," Esme said to us and Carlisle smiled in our direction.

"Hi," I replied and I turned around when i heard footsteps on the stairs expecting to see Rosalie dancing down the stairs.

Instead I saw Edward. His emerald green eyes penetrated my chocolate brown eyes and he then took in my appearance. He had on a plain white T-shirt that hugged his sculpted body and a pair of loose jeans. He sported a crooked smile on his face and I felt my heart start to melt. I quickly realized what was happening and I blushed. He smiled wider and I tried to convince myself I hated him.

"Hi Alice," He waved at her.

"Bella," was all he said to me. I turned around trying to hide my embarrassment but not before Emmett, who was coming down the stairs, noticed.

"Who turned Bella into the tomato?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up," was all I could manage and I heard him laugh at me.

"Alright, girls," Rosalie addressed Alice and I,"It's time to go shopping!" I groaned and Alice squealed. Alice gave Jasper a chaste kiss and Rose did the same to Emmett. I couldn't help but look at Edward. He was staring at me and I quickly turned away not wanting to look at him.

"Have fun you three," I heard Esme call as Rose, Alice, and I headed toward the door. Once it was securely closed Rose turned to me.

"Well someone has the hots for good ol' Copper Head," Rose said to me and Alice was just laughing. I blushed once again.

"Can we just get this torcher over with?" I asked impatiently as I climbed into the car with Alice and Rose laughing at me.

We took Rosalie's red MG and as we pulled away toward Port Angeles I threw a look over my shoulder hoping to see Edward once more. I once again became angry with myself and tried to just enjoy my time with the girls without having to think about Edward. I would try to enjoy shopping without thoughts of him popping into my head. _Why was I even thinking about Edward in the first place _was all I could ask myself. I then turned out all thoughts and just listened to the music blasting from the stereo and began to sing along with my friends.

* * *

**What do you think? hit or miss?**

**anyway thanks again people who read this! don't forget I am looking for a Beta!  
**

**There is the button.****  
Please make my day. :)  
\/**


	5. Lingerie for Esme

**Disclaimer: _MINE! IT'S Mine! _*poof* :( nope just a dream. **

**okydoky! the last chapter got a lot of visitors to it and I am happy to say that I now have about 40 faithful readers! yay me! thats way better than I thought I would do.  
I will have a question with the end A/N so be sure to read that too for those of you who care.  
Still looking for a Beta! let me know please.  
I managed to get this up sooner than i thought i would so Merry... something or other.  
Remember to review please: constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I had been dragged through countless stores for hours on end. When will the torture end? If it doesn't end soon I will be forced to end my life! Damn you supermodel with the shiny MG and stupid hyperactive pixie! I hate shopping with a fiery passion. This day would never end. I was carrying so many bags filled to the brim with way too expensive clothes. My friends were too rich and had too much time on their hands. I desperately needed to escape before I totally lost it. I saw a bookstore and realized it was my chance to leave the evil shoppers of doom!

"Hey guys," I interrupted Alice and Rose talking about where to head to next,"I'm in desperate need of some new books." _Please let this work, please let this work!_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, sure Bella. Meet us at-" Alice said but I missed the rest of it because I was already speeding away from certain death.

I managed to reach the bookstore through the massive crowd. I sighed in relief as I was surrounded by the smell of untouched paper and coffee mix. I was in peace at last. I started wandering throughout the store enjoying all the different stories that I could read and I knew I was going to be there for a while.

I checked my watch and realized I had been in the store for a good hour. I needed to find Alice and Rosalie. I didn't know where to start looking though since I had ran away from them too fast. Crap. I was in deep trouble. I had no idea how to navigate the mall or where to start looking for my friends. I decided to just wander the mall and peer in the stores hoping to find Alice and Rose.

I grew hysterical after my third lap around the mall with no site of either Alice or Rose. I was still carrying all of my new clothes when I started to panic. I was running now. Everyone was staring but I payed no heed to their glances as I searched frantically. I turned around to look over my shoulder while still running. I realized this was not the best idea but it was too late. I ran smack into a rock solid form. The bags flew everywhere, clothes spreading wide around me. I looked up into a laughing face. I was very confused why someone would be laughing at me when I just ran into them. I had to study the face before I realized who it was. My breath caught and my face was burning ten times worse than before.

Edward. I had run smack into Edward Cullen in the middle of Port Angeles. In front of Victoria's Secret no less!

"Well hello there Bella," he said calmly to me. He acted like we were best friends and this happened everyday. Yes, I ran into my _best friend_ in front of Victoria's Secret everyday of my life. I glared back at him.

"Help me pick up this giant mess," I told Edward curtly rather upset with his reaction.

"Of course," Edward replied. He still was acting too nice for my liking. It took a while to clean up the scattered clothes but we managed.

"Thanks," I told Edward shortly. He smiled down at me and I glared back.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What!?" I practically screamed at him earning stares from the crowd. I instantly regretted it. I didn't mean to yell at Edward. This of course made me angry. I'm not supposed to like him!

"I was just wondering what you were doing running like a mad woman through the mall," he asked me sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Looking for Alice and Rosalie if you must know," I told him.

"Well by all means, please continue," he told me and I turned around to leave before stopping and turning back to him. He was still standing there watching me with that damn crooked smile on his face. It was a sexy smile, but, still.

"Why are you in Port Angeles? Are you stalking me?" I quickly ranted off before realizing what I just accused him of and turned a bright red.

"Yes Bella that's exactly what I'm doing. I spend all my time following you everywhere. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before," Edward told me sarcastically.

"Well, you were stalking me when we were playing Halo Copper Head," I replied. Oops. I just used his nickname.

"What?" was his only response.

"Um... Nothing, nothing at all," I said quickly hoping to cover up my embarrassing mistake.

"Right," Edward said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him and he turned back around, "What are you doing here, in Port Angeles, outside of Victoria's Secret?"

"I was buying lingerie for Esme," He told me simply. My face scrunched up in disgust and confusion. What the hell?

"Jesus, calm down Bella. No I wasn't buying lingerie for my _mother. _I wasn't even buying lingerie. Period. That just happened to be where I was when your clumsiness took over and you ran into me," Edward ranted glaring at me now. I was blushing profusely at my idiocy.

"Oh... I... uh... right," Was all I could manage. I. Hate. My. Life. He just shook his head.

"So what were you doing," I asked trying to cover the awkward moment.

"I-I was just... um... getting food," Edward mumbled before quickly asking, "Would you like help finding Alice and Rose?"

"Uh, sure," I replied. This was really awkward and it didn't look like it would be clearing up anytime soon. I was once again realizing how much I cared for Copper Head. This just isn't right. Edward grabbed some of my numerous bags and started walking so I had no other choice but to follow him. Alice and Rose would kill me if I lost the clothes.

* * *

Edward and I walked around the mall at least another three times before we ended up out side of the ever famous Victoria's Secret. What was with this place? Edward sat down on a bench and groaned in frustration.

"Oh! Wait I have an idea!" I screamed at him and he just looked at me in boredom his head still back on the bench.

"Why don't I just call Alice's phone?" I squealed at my epiphany. Edward sat up his jaw hanging down. He looked pretty ridiculous but still very cute. Wait. No! I didn't mean that did I?

"What?" I asked him dumbly.

"Why didn't you just call Alice in the first place?" He groaned looking rather annoyed at me.

"I forgot?" I asked more than stated. Edward still just stared at me.

"Okay! Stop looking at me like that! I was having a serious panic attack at being lost. I forgot okay?" I continued feeling rather guilty about everything I had put him through. Edward looked at me for a second longer and then burst out laughing. I pouted. I had done nothing wrong that I was aware of. He managed to control himself before looking at my pout and bursting into a new round of laughter.

"Okay. Time to stop. What is so funny?" I asked growing rather impatient with him.

"You're such an idiot my Bella," Edward answered. He called me _his_ Bella. The fact that he called me an idiot didn't even register. My heart fluttered and a blush grew in my cheeks. I then proceeded, once again, to grow angry at my reaction to Copper Head.

"Okay?" I asked him. And a crooked smile was plastered on his face. My heart fluttered again. Damn!

"Just call Alice silly Bella," Edward said and he patted my head. I just stared at him. He patted my head. Weirdo. He gave me a look that told me to continue so I proceeded to take out my phone and call Alice.

_"Bella! Where have you been the last two hours? Rose and I have been looking everywhere! Well actually we looked for ten minutes and then went to go get food, but still! We looked for you!" _Alice rambled off through the phone.

"Great to know you guys care so much," I replied sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I noticed Edward was staring at me still smiling. Again, weird.

_"Well get your butt over to the food court pronto so we can go home," _Alice told me and then hung up on me.

"Well?" Edward asked.

I looked up into the emeralds that peered out at me through the bronze mess.

"Food court," I replied feeling, and sounding, short of breath. I hope he didn't pick up on that.

"Alright well lets get you back to Alice and Rose then," Edward said still being sweet. I didn't understand why he was acting that way. _I_ was feeling frustrated and I wasn't the one dealing with me.

Edward got up and grabbed some of my large load and proceeded toward the food court. I grabbed the rest of the bags and followed after him. I was still curious as to why he was in Port Angeles and in the mall no less. He never did answer that question and seemed to be avoiding it at all costs. These thoughts were still going through my head as the food court came into sight.

* * *

**Alright! Hit or miss? I generally like it but feel it could be improved with some response from you.  
The question that I mentioned earlier is...**

**Do you guys want to have and EPOV incorporated somewhere on the story?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are Better than running into Copper Head outside a lingerie store!**

**This is the button.  
I made your day please make mine!**

**\/**


	6. How to Drive Safely

**Disclaimer: oh how I wish I could be as brilliant as SM**

Ok so I will do and EPOV next chapter because I need to get the crew home from Port Angeles and the terrifying Victoria's secret and Copper Head back to his house for some fun brother time! I love what I have planned but bear with me through this chapter. It will be fun I promise. There will be fun girl partying and More Bella humor.  
Thanks again to those who support me! You guys are awesome and I love to hear you are liking it!  
It also makes me happy to hear your reviews so make me happy please!  
Alrighty time to get the crew home!  
Review please! thanks!

Enjoy

* * *

The delicious smell of greasy fast food wafted toward me as I approached the food court in the Port Angeles mall still trailing behind Edward. I found that I liked walking behind him. _He has a cute butt, _I thought to myself and then immediately found my thoughts perverted. It's just not right for me to stare at Copper Head's butt even if i was attracted to it. Ga! Not right! EW! I spotted Alice and Rose and pointed them out to Edward which popped my thoughts about his cute butt out of my head. Thankfully. I think I am going insane.

"Well hel-lo," Rosalie greeted Edward and I. I was going to receive so much crap for this. The insanity never ends!

"Hi Rose. Hi Alice," I greeted them in return. Alice was trying to stifle her giggles and the red returned to my cheeks once again. I think Emmett is right. I think I am turning into a tomato.

"Well, Edward, I haven't seen you in... four hours," Alice addressed Edward as she checked her watch, "How were those lonely hours without Bella running into you, literally?" The heat flamed even more. I was past the point of a tomato. I was reaching the red giant stage of stars. This is so embarrassing.

"Uneventful actually," Edward replied to Alice. I had nothing to say to any of my friends. I was staring at my shoes. It's happier there. Shoes are a happy place.

"What brings you to the wide, wide world of the Port Angeles mall today, dear Edward," Rosalie continued. Just stay with the shoes, the shoes are happy. Happy shoes. I like it.

"Um... food," Edward mumbled. What was with him and not answering what he was doing here?

"Why didn't you just eat food at your own mansion," Alice asked in a "duh" kind of way.

"He wasn't actually looking for food," I piped up, "He told me he was looking for lingerie for Esme." I might as well bash his pride a little bit. I put a smile on my face but I was still looking at my happy shoes. Alice and Rose started cracking up at my comment. I looked up to see the embarrassment on Edward's face. He looked unshaken. My plan failed. No! Be embarrassed Copper Head! Feel my pain!

"Uh huh. Right," Alice told Edward through her unstoppable giggles.

"You will find out in due time ladies," Edward told us, a smile still plastered on his face, "but for now, I must be getting home. Enjoy the rest of your day. Please fasten your seat belts, make sure there is a designated driver, and if you must drink and drive, drink Pepsi. Goodbye." He shot us a wink, dropped the clothing bags, and walked toward the door.

Alice, Rose, and I watched till he exited the front doors of the mall and then broke down in a fit of laughter. That was one of the weirdest things I had heard in my entire life! Edward sounded like an automated pilot! It was hysterical! Copper Head is a dork!

After we had calmed down enough to "drive safely" we headed out to Rose's car with all of our new things. I had enough clothes to last me for ten lifetimes let alone this one. All of the bags barely fit in the MG yet somehow we managed. I don't think this qualified under the category of driving safely.

We were already hyped up from lots of laughter but it didn't help any that when Rose turned on the music and we all started dancing, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and once again fell on my butt. This just made us all laugh harder. My side was aching so bad that I didn't even feel the pain anywhere else on my body. Honestly, how dangerous was dancing? The answer to that question is not at all until I take over and prove just how many injuries it can conjure up.

"Bella! Would you stop being an idiot and falling? You are making my stomach hurt, so bad," Alice accused me through her gasps for air and wiping away tears. Rosalie was to far gone to say anything at all. I tried to glare at Alice through my laughter but failed miserably trying to hold a straight face.

I realized I was still on the ground after my wipe out and hoisted my self up. We were just giggling now as we buckled into the car. Before we pulled out of the parking space Rose turned to look at Alice and I.

"Okay ladies. Are your seat belts fastened? Do you have a designated driver? If you are drinking and driving are you drinking Pepsi?" Rose asked us.

"Check!" Alice and I yelled and we all burst into laughter as we pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed back to Forks. I suddenly realized that we had to stop at the Cullen's house to get Alice's car. I don't know if I could stay sane if I saw Copper Head again. A smile appeared on my face as I thought about today's events at the mall.

* * *

It was getting late by the time that Rosalie, Alice and I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We had to take the drive slower because it started snowing about halfway home. I hate the snow. It's such a party crasher. At least I had a little time before I had to get back to my house.

"Hey do you guys wanna head inside and hang out for a while," I asked my friends.

"Psh, sure Bella. Rose and I both know that you just want to see ol' Copper Head," Alice said to me. My blush flared up again.

"N-No. I was just thinking that... that you guys would want to see you _lovers_ before somebody dropped me off at my house," I lied. I hoped it would work.

"Jeez Bella, learn how to lie better," Rose teased me. Well that didn't work.

"Whatever. Lets just go inside," I told them and exited the car. Alice and I put our new clothes into her car before we headed up to the Cullen's door. Rose knocked on the door.

"Sorry," boomed a voice, "We don't feed or adopt hobos past six o'clock!"

We all cracked up at Emmett's obnoxious greeting. The Bear never ceased to amaze me.

"Emmett!" We heard Esme scold. "Go answer the door!" There was a smack and a round of laughter that must have been from Edward and Jasper. Emmett appeared at the door rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi babe," Emmett yelled to Rose after seeing who was at his house.

"Sorry about that you guys aren't hobos," Emmett said bashfully. My friends and I laughed at Emmett once again.

"Don't worry though," he continued, "I got in trouble." He started rubbing the back of his head again

"Mom throws a mean Gibbs' head slap." There was another round of laughter from indoors and the girls and I joined in.

"Come on in," Emmett said and he grabbed Rose's hand and led her forward. Rose, Alice, and I were greeted by Esme in the kitchen, drinking tea, and Carlisle sitting at the table reading before we headed in the living room.

There we saw Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch. Jasper jumped up and grabbed Alice up into a hug. Alice giggled as she was lifted into the air. I barely saw Emmett and Rose start heading toward the stairs. I was stuck in the hold of emeralds. Edwards eyes held me paralyzed. The only thing that broke me from his overpowering hold on me was the sound of Rose's voice.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go hang out with Em. I'll see you tomorrow or something. Thanks for the fun time. See you," Rose called to Alice and I, already halfway up the stairs. Right. I would see her tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sunday. One more free day before school started again. It was hard to think clearly with Edward still holding my gaze. Damn him and his pretty boy eyes.

"Hey Jazzy, I have to take Bella home. I should probably head home too though. My parent's wouldn't want me out driving with the roads getting worse," Alice said to Jasper. This pulled me out of my daze. I really did have to head home. As soon as I could peel myself away from the strong hold I pipped up to second Alice's statement.

"Ya I really should be leaving," I said and started heading out towards the door.

"Alright, Ali," Jasper said leaning down and giving Alice a sweet kiss and then said to me, "Bye Bella." Edward stood up and walked over to where our group was and leaned on the wall next to the door. Alice and I started walking towards the door.

"Bye Bella," Edward called to me. I smiled at him a blush on my face and then Alice and I left the giant house. I was in way over my head.

"So, Bella. Copper Head huh?" Alice teased me nudging my shoulder.

"Shut up," I replied nudging her back but the blush increasing both of us laughing when I stumbled. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to like Edward.

Alice dropped me off at my house and helped me carry in all of my new clothes. I greeted Charlie before told him I was heading up to bed. Alice dropped my stuff in my room and gave me a quick hug before leaving my house. I changed for bed in a daze I was still thinking about the emeralds that could hold me paralyzed. When I was finally able to get to sleep it was filled with dreams of Copper Head.

* * *

**So guys, Hit or Miss? I love to hear your opinion! Don't forget the next chapter will be in EPOV! I will get it up as soon as possible!  
Review please! :)  
**

**Hit this button.  
It's a magical button.  
Press it and see!  
\/**


	7. Grow an Icicle Eddie

**Disclaimer: If I wrote it my name would have been on the cover instead of SM's**

Ok people this is your EPOV that I promised. Thanks for reading all my faithful supporters! you guys help me know you enjoy my story!  
I got tons of reviews for the last chapter and I have so many people that have marked this as one of their favorite stories! thanks to you all!  
Special thanks to those of you who do review. Those of you who don't I would appreciate it if you did but thanks for reading anyways!  
My best friend who this is dedicated to finally got to read this story last night! It was awesome! But anyway..... :)

Enjoy the EPOV!

* * *

**EPOV **

My run in with Bella at the mall the yesterday was very interesting. It must have been awkward for her with me showing up. Bella has been acting very strange since our Halo tournament. It isn't like I really know her all that well except for the fact that she seems to have something against me, until recently. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her hate. It seems that ever since the girls started hanging all over me that she has despised me. I don't like the other girls' reaction to me. I hadn't really changed from 6th grade to Junior year but something just snapped in them and they seem to love me. I find it rather annoying. Honestly, go hang on the guys who like it. It makes me feel terrible whenever I reject people. It's hard for me to be mean. I didn't know why Bella had been avoiding me for so many years. It seemed we had had some civil conversations lately. I enjoyed them along with making her blush. The rosy color rising in her cheeks was beautiful. Bella was just so different from all the other girls at school too. I hadn't really payed much attention until the start of this year. Anything and everything about her made me want to be close to her.

My head was exploding from all the thoughts bouncing around. I had been laying in bed an hour since I had actually woken up. It was now eight o'clock. I just wasn't a late sleeper like my brothers. I decided it was time for me to get up and eat instead of just contemplating it. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Esme and Carlisle sitting at the table just enjoying each others company. My parents amazed me. Their love was so strong even after many years of marriage. Esme looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning, dear," She greeted me.

"Morning mom," I replied leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cheek and then went to look for food.

"Mum? Where's food," I asked her. I sounded like a starving teenage boy. I guess it made since though because I was hungry and I am a teenager.

"Get Jasper and Emmett up and then there will be food," Esme replied to me.

I groaned. It was Sunday and we always had a family breakfast on Sunday. I hated being on wake up duty. Emmett and Jasper usually get pissed at me. I exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs heading up to Jasper's room. He was always more civil in the mornings compared to Emmett. I knocked on the door before entering trying to keep up the good manors that Esme had been teaching me.

"Jasper, get your butt up! I'm hungry!" I yelled through the doors. So much for good manors. I heard a groan from the other side of the door. I opened it to find only a big pile of blankets. I grabbed Jasper's baseball bat from the corner of the room. I walked up to the giant mess and poked it with the bat. It groaned up at me. I just poked it harder. I wanted to avoid being in hitting range at all costs. Jasper's hand reached out from under the covers and started swiping the air. I laughed at him and jabbed him again.

"Go 'way Ed. Too early," Jasper mumbled from under the giant mess of covers.

"Mom says to get up. It's time for breakfast," I told him. I knew that Jasper can't avoid going against what Esme said. Emotions bother him to much and he can't upset her. I jabbed him one more time just because I could and then left to go wake Emmett.

Getting Emmett awake was always a challenge especially when he resorted to punching me to let him sleep longer. I walked into his room not even bothering to knock. I knew he would be passed out and I was right. Emmett was sprawled in all different directions hanging off the bed. He was snoring obnoxiously. A plan suddenly struck me and I ran back downstairs. I grabbed Esme's spray bottle and filled it with water and ice. I turned around to the quizzical face of Esme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better not be using that for any reasons that I do not approve of," Esme scolded me. Busted.

"No mom. Just using it to get out a stain," I replied smiling angelically at her and put my hands in a halo over my head. She laughed and shook her head. I'm sure she knew what I was doing but I ran upstairs to wake Emmett anyway.

I pulled back the sheets that were still on Emmett's bed and rolled him over so he was looking up. He could sleep through anything. I took aim with the spray bottle and squirted it. Emmett twitched in his sleep and he started snoring again. I took off the cap poured some water down his throat. He coughed and then rolled back over on his stomach. Fine, I could deal with this. This was war! I then took an ice cube out of the bottle and put it down Emmett's shirt. He shivered but still nothing. I was becoming frustrated when Jasper walked into the room.

"I'm hungry. Hurry up," He told me shortly. I shot him a look as he exited the room. Fine I could deal with this. I emptied the entire bottle of freezing water onto Emmett. He squirmed and then fell off of the bed. I broke into laughter. He looked around in confusion and then spied me. My laughter ceased immediately. I was dead.

"Shit," I said and I bolted out of the room, Emmett hot on my heels. I was lucky I was faster than him and I made it to the safety of the kitchen that was under Esme's watch. Emmett was still right behind me. I spied shelter. I ran over to where Esme was. I grabbed her shoulders and used her as a shield a victory smile on my face.

"Don't bring me into this," Esme told Emmett and I, "kill each other when I'm not around to see it." Emmett was glaring at me.

"I win," I told him and he walked over to sit at the table in defeat. I then went and sat down after grabbing some plates of food to bring over to the table. Emmett was still glaring at me as I sat down.

"You suck Edward" he told me and then punched me in the shoulder. Before I could react though Esme slapped us on the back of the head.

"Behave," She told us shortly.

"Sorry," Emmett and I mumbled to her.

"See, Mom? I'm the good child," Jasper told Esme. She patted his curly blond hair.

"Just keep telling yourself that honey," Esme told him and then sat down. Jasper had a goofy smile plastered on his face and I laughed at him. My brothers were idiots. Esme must have a hard time with us. I was so hungry though I pushed all other thoughts to the side and dug in.

"Boys, help your mother clean up," Carlisle instructed us after we had finished, "I'm off to the office for a little while. I am overwhelmed in paperwork. Behave." He got up gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the door.

We mumbled our yes sirs and cleaned up. Emmett ran from the room as soon as we finished and turned on his Xbox. He had too much energy for his own good.

"Jazzikins!" Emmett called to Jasper from the living room, "Come in here!"

Jasper shook his head at Emmett's stupid nickname but went to go join him anyway. I followed shortly after to see them going at Halo again. Halo brought back good memories of Bella. That was when she first started talking to me normally without constantly bashing my pride. I never did understand the "Bella's preggers" incident. It didn't really bother me anymore though. It was hard for me to stay mad at anyone, especially Bella.

I decided that I was going to read a book instead of join my brothers. I made it about halfway across the living room until I heard Emmett calling to me.

"Aw, Eddie-Poo is too afwaid to get beaten by his big bad bwothers," Emmett said to me in a little kid voice. I can't believe I'm related to him. I'm going to disown him.

"No, Em. I just feel like doing something productive instead of letting my mind melt away," I told him.

"C'mon Eddie. Don't be a dork. Be a man grow and icicle," Emmett told me. Jasper started laughing. I was kind of afraid to ask what this new innuendo was.

"First off Emmett, I am not a whale penis so I can't be a dork," I informed him. He stared at me in shock before cracking up. And I'm the youngest? Right.

"Second," I continued, "Do I want to know about the icicle?"

"Oh don't worry Ed. It's actually not bad," Jasper informed me.

"No?" I asked curious now.

"Yeah Eddie," Emmett pitched in, "We are seeing whose icicle will grow the longest." He informed me. I shot him a confused and concerned look. I was scared. That was until I saw Emmett pointing to the icicles now hanging off of the house from last nights storm I just shook my head at my brothers before sitting down on the couch and joined in the Halo competition giving up arguing. I'm sure we were at it for at least an hour before Jasper piped up.

"By the way guys. Alice, Rose and Bella will be here in a few minutes," Jasper informed us. Bella. I was going to see Bella. And soon. I jumped up from the couch and headed up to my room to take a shower completely forgetting about anything else.

"Whoa turbo, calm down. It's just Bella," Emmett teased me.

"Exactly. Gotta shower," I called back unfazed and ran into my room.

Once I got out, I quickly changed into jeans and was in such a hurry I didn't even bother to put on a shirt. I ran downstairs as fast as I could but everyone was already gathered in the living room setting up some game.

"Hi Edward," Alice called to me from Jasper's lap. I waved to her and Rose and then turned to go and sit next to Bella. She looked beautiful in her jeans and a gray sweater. Her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail.

"Hi Bella," I said as I sat down next to her. She took in my shirtless state, blushed, and looked down at her shoes. Maybe I should have put a shirt on. I like being able to meet Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," She replied. It was barely audible but it made me smile.

"So guys what are we playing?" I asked since I came in late and had no clue.

"Apples to Apples!" Alice squealed. Oh boy. This game made Emmett way too hyper. I looked at Jasper and we shared a knowing look. The girls were in for an Emmett overdose. I stole another look at Bella. She was still looking at her shoes but a smile was spread across her face. It was beautiful. I had a strange feeling running through my body. I wasn't sure but I think I was falling for Bella Swan.

* * *

**AH! Kind a cliffy! sorry about that but I have alot planneas****d for Apples to Apples. This w**** also a really long chapter. I kinda got carried away but I had fun with it! So guys know you know a little more into what Edward thinks and a little bit more about his life. I needed brotherly time for our crew. You also got another shirtless Edward in this chapter too. :) I know that at least Naie Masen Cullen liked that in chapter 3! Special thanks to you for all of the reviews. Thanks again to everyone!  
So guys hit or miss? It was really hard for me to write in EPOV so I'm a little nervous.  
Review please!!**

**See this little button.  
Every time you hit it  
and leave a message  
something magical happens.  
Have you figured it out yet?  
Hit it and be amazed!  
\/**


	8. Get up, Get dressed, Fall on Your Butt

**Disclaimer:I think you know by now......**

**Alright people. so this is the apples to apples game! Be prepared for crazy Emmett. And btw the shirtless Edward in the last chapter incorporates with some Emmett fun in the game. Alrighty then back to BPOV. I will do another EPOV when I think it is important to get his view on something but for now you know how he feels. Thanks again for all the reviews! you guys rock! Ok anywho!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was 9:30 on a Sunday. I wanted to do nothing but sleep. Of course, the pixie had other ideas. Alice started, once again, jumping on my bed. I was too tired to do anything except to let her jump. Go ahead pixie. Give me worst.

"Bella! Wake up! Time to go to the Cullen's!" Alice screamed in my ear. No. I wanted sleep.

"Go 'way Alice," was all I could say to her.

"To bad Bella. I'm going to see Jazzy but I'm not allowed to leave here without you so get your ass up," She yelled at me. I groaned at her. She has too much energy. Where does she store it in that tiny body of hers? I still wasn't moving but I'm guessing Alice was getting frustrated because she yanked off the covers to my bed. Damn. Looks like I had to get up.

"Wakey wakey Bella! I'm not waiting anymore," Alice said. I groaned again and sat up. The next thing I saw was something flying at my face before it hit me. I blinked in confusion before the things fell away from my eyes. Oh, right, of course Alice would pick out my clothes. I looked at what I was given. It was simply a pair of jeans and I gray sweater. Well at least I didn't have to wear a dress. I lay back down hoping Alice would leave. No such luck.

"Bella get your butt up or I will make sure you wear a dress," She screamed at me. Damn. I wasn't going to wear a dress. The pixie was using the power of uncomfortable clothing against me.

"Fine, Alice. Be that way," I told her curtly, starting to stand up.

"I will be," She replied and then hit my head with a pillow, "Die! Die!"

"Never! I will be victorious," I said and stuck my tongue out at her. I received a laugh but got up anyway. As I got ready I thought about being able to see Edward again. At least that was a plus for me suffering by being forced to face the world. I missed the copper hair and the emeralds that could hold me paralyzed. I was frustrated with myself for liking Copper Head after I swore that we were enemies. I think I had finally given in though. It was hard to admit but I had to. It was better for my sanity. I needed my sanity.

I threw on the clothes Alice had given me and put my hair up into a ponytail. I was wearing the clothes she wanted me to. I should at least be allowed to wear my hair the way I wanted. I walked back into the room and noticed the look Alice was giving me. She was looking at me like I was an experiment. I refused to be subjected to Bella Barbie this early. She had already had her fun when we went to Port Angeles. No way.

"No Alice. And don't pout because I will just walk out of this house and leave you to suffer," I told her but she pouted anyway.

"Fine. You asked for this," I told her as I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. I heard a groan from my room and pa smile played across my face. I win! I heard Alice exit my room and start heading down after me. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen eating something. I would rather not like to know what it was. I grabbed a Pop Tart to eat and put it in the toaster.

"Dad, Alice is being a pain in the butt and made me get up. I was forced against my will to leave my bed and now I am going to be subjected to the insults of Emmett Cullen and I know that I will be embarrassed. Please tell me you can arrest Alice for best friend abuse," I pleaded with Charlie. He gave me a look like I was going crazy. Gee. Thanks for the support Charlie.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"No, dad. I told you what was wrong. I want to press charges. Please never let Alice torture me this early in the morning ever again," I informed him.

"Bells, it's ten o'clock. It's not early," He told me and started to laugh. I heard the toaster pop and grabbed my food. Alice started dragging me toward the door.

"Love you too Dad," I told Charlie, "You know where I will be and against my will. Remember that! Bye!" Alice was being impatient and she dragged me out the door and to her car.

"We are going to go get Rose first," she informed me. It was terribly icy out from the storm that had started last night. I had to be extra cautious to make sure I didn't go on my butt today.

"Alrighty," I replied staring at the ground to make sure I wouldn't wipe out. I managed to make it safely to Alice's car and hopped in and she pulled out of the driveway. Five minutes later she pulled up in front of Rosalie's house. She flitted out the door looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey guys," Rose greeted Alice and I.

"Hi," we replied to her and Alice pulled out of her driveway. Nothing eventful happened. Nothing at all. I was looking forward to a good time. It took about ten minutes to get to the Cullen's house since they lived so far away. I guess when you have that much money though you can live wherever you please and everyone else can just deal with it. Their mansion looked gorgeous surrounded in all the snow and trimmed with icicles. I smiled to myself thinking about what else was gorgeous that was inside the house. Wait. EW!!!!

Rose, Alice, and I stepped out of the car and started to walk up to the door. I managed to get about five feet before going on my butt. One of my shoes flew off of my foot and knocked down one of the giant icicles. Only me. Rose and Alice burst into laughter. Embarrassment sucked

"No!" Someone inside of the house boomed. Emmett suddenly appeared at the window. He flattened his face against the pane and looked in dismay from the roof to the snow and then at me on the ground without my shoe.

"No! You killed my icicle," Emmett screamed through the window at me. He then disappeared only to throw open the door and run out to the where the icicles had fallen. I was thoroughly confused. I stood up with only one shoe on and started hopping over to where Emmett was before slipping on the ice and falling over again. Damn.

"Bella! How could you? My icicle wont be the longest now! Ah!" Emmett accused me and then face planted in the snow and started sobbing. I started laughing at my "adopted" brother. I was very confused.

"Emmett! Throw me my shoe," I called to his sobbing figure as I stood up again. He reached around in the snow before finding my shoe. He threw it at me blindly and it ended up hitting me in the face. I fell backwards once again but I was laughing this time. Rose and Alice had both sat down on the step in their own fit of laughter.

"Emmett! You suck!" I called to him but he was now rolling around in the snow after seeing what he did to me. I stood up and put my shoe back on. I managed to shuffle over to the steps and made it onto the welcome mat. I turned back around to see Emmett digging through the pile of snow. Jasper had come out of the house to see what all the commotion was. I wonder where Edward was. He was the only Cullen brother not out here.

"Em, babe? What are you doing." Rose called to him. After watching Emmett dig through the snow some more.

"Looking for my icicle," He called back. Alice and I shared confused looks with Rose. Jasper was trying to control his laughter. What were we missing?

"Hon? Isn't it attached to you?" She called back looking concerned.

"No! Bella broke it and now it wont be the longest!" He called back. My face turned bright red. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were cracking up.

"Emmett," I called to him, "I never hit you. You were the one who hit me! And with a shoe!"

"Aha!" Emmett called as he grabbed one of the fallen icicles, "Found it!" We all burst into a new round of laughter still a little confused about what was going on.

We were still laughing about what had happened as we walked into the house, Emmett carrying the icicle. He went into the kitchen and placed it into the freezer.

"Now it will live forever and when Jazzikin's melts and falls of mine will still be alive and it will live forever!" He said excitedly. We started laughing again at Emmett's weird behavior. Jasper seemed to understand what Emmett was talking about and he was shaking his head at his brother. Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and led her into the living room and we followed suet. Everyone was just enjoying everyones company for a little while. I was really curious where Edward was but didn't dare voice my opinion. I knew everyone would make fun of me if I did. Emmett suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room. We all looked at each other confused.

"Apples to Apples," Emmett boomed as he entered the living room again with the game in his hand. I loved Apples to Apples. It was bound to be interesting playing with Emmett. I smiled as we started to set up the game.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs and looked up. Damn you Copper Head! Why don't you ever wear a shirt? I blushed at his appearance. Was he trying to torture me? I had already fallen on my butt three times. I didn't need to be taunted by Edward's shirtless state.

"Hi Edward," Alice called to him from Jasper's lap. He waved in response to her and to greet Rose. He then walked over to where I was and sat down next to me. I felt the heat flame.

"Hi Bella," He greeted me. I looked up at him before quickly looking back down.

"Hi," I replied. It was barely audible.

"So guys what are we playing?" Edward asked.

"Apples to Apples, " Alice squealed. Edward looked at Jasper and both of them shared a knowing look. What was I missing?

"Hey Eddie," Emmett asked, "Whats with the no shirt deal? Are we having a party? I'm game." Emmett then took off his shirt and Rose rolled her eyes at him. He started flexing trying to show off his muscles.

"Jazzikins! Come on take off your shirt," Emmett called to Jasper.

"No thanks Emmett. Don't forget I'm the good child. Also you need to show abstinence. It's a good behavior," He replied. Emmett shook his head at Jasper's choice to remain clothed. Honestly two guys without their shirts on was enough for me. Go Jasper! Refrain from the powers of stripping!

"Alright guys, lets play," Jasper said now that the game was all set up, "Bella, you go first" Great. The category was lovable. This could be bad. After everyone had put in their cards I grabbed them and read them out loud.

"Flying monkeys, giant squid, a high school bathroom, alien abductions, and HMO's," I read off, "Hmmm. HMO's," They didn't fit in with lovable at all. Alice took the red card.

"What? Bella! A high school bathroom is absolutely the most friendly!" Emmett screamed at me looking thoroughly upset.

"Sorry Em," I replied trying to stifle my giggles. He pouted at me and then chucked the card at me and it hit me squarely on the forehead. I laughed harder.

Edward was next. He pulled out the category, Fuzzy. Everyone put in their cards and Edward grabbed them.

"Golf-ball-sized hail, Americans, Beer bellies, festering wounds, and hand grenades. Festering wounds," Edward decided after reading them. We all laughed. That's just gross.

"Eddie! C'mon that's not right!" Emmett called getting more frustrated, "Pick mine or I will quit!"

"Emmett I just picked the one that was the best to me," Edward replied coolly. Emmett threw his cards at Edward too. What was with him? Rose grabbed the card and Emmett tried to steal it. She slapped his hand and he pulled it back and started kissing it. I laughed at his actions and Edward looked at me and smiled. I blushed but tried to be brave and I smiled back. We continued for a few more rounds before Emmett got extremely frustrated with not winning and started throwing his cards at people randomly. After he seemed to get bored with that he got up and grabbed Rose's hand and started heading toward the stairs.

"Bye cheaters! I hate you all," Emmett called to us and Rose giggled as she followed him upstairs. Everyone laughed at his little rant. He was very impatient and a very sore looser. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I cleaned up the mess that Emmett had created.

"Have fun kiddies," Jasper called to Edward and I before heading upstairs themselves. I suddenly became very nervous. Edward was just sitting there stiff. Was it just me or did he seem nervous too? We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was a little awkward but neither of us wanted to break the silence.

"Do-do you want to... uh... go listen to some music or something?" Edward asked me. I was a little shocked and just stared at him.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine too. We can just hang out here or something. Or if you want to leave you can do that too, but I would like if you would stay-" He rambled on but I cut him off.

"Sure Edward. Lets go," I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand. My heart fluttered in my chest at the contact. It was weird. I didn't know anyone could do that to me.

"C'mon," Edward said as he started walking up the stairs to what I assumed was heading to his room. My blush appeared again. I was going to see Edward's room. Maybe it was weird but I felt like I would understand him better. He turned right at the top of the stairs and we walked, hand in hand to the door at the end of the hall.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I really wanted to finish this because I won't have any time to write in the next couple of days! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! This chapter is also super long to make up for the end! almost 3,000 words!  
Hit or miss guys besides the cliffy!?  
Review please and please don't kill me!**

**This button is special.  
Hey look some writing on it!  
It says,"Be kind with your reviews to TheYellowVolvo!  
She is very sorry about the cliffy!"  
You know what to do!  
\/**


	9. You Turned Me Into Strawberry Shortcake!

**Disclaimer: Only when I kill Stephanie after she writes Twilight into her will..... which wont happen**

Just thought you guys should know that you are awesome! I love to hear what you think of my story and it makes me smile every time I read them! Ok so I also have a poll about this story and if you answer it will help me know more of what you like so check it out please!  
Alright! time to see the way I envision Copper Head's room!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"C'mon," Edward said as he started walking up the stairs to what I assumed was heading to his room. My blush appeared again. I was going to see Edward's room. Maybe it was weird but I felt like I would understand him better. He turned right at the top of the stairs and we walked, hand in hand to the door at the end of the hall._

We came to the last door on the left and Edward smiled that gorgeous crooked smile at me. I was dazzled. _How could someone be so perfect? _

My thoughts ceased as Edward opened the door and pulled me into the room after him. I let out an audible gasp and I heard him chuckle at me. I was to amazed to even be embarrassed. The first thing I noticed was a giant bed in the middle of the room. It had a black comforter with white sheets and thousands of feather pillows. I was a little embarrassed to be noticing the bed first. I don't know why I was so transfixed by it. I mean I wasn't even dating the guy... yet. Wait. Not right! Impure thoughts! Impure thoughts!

"So. What do you think," Edward asked me interrupting my internal rambling. I quickly looked around, taking in the rest of the room. The walls were a soft beige color. On the left side of the room there was a large black leather couch. The wall on the right side of the room was just a window. It was an amazing view with a giant meadow stretching into the trees. Across from Edward's bed was a large shelf full of books and Cd's. Just to the left of the shelf was a large stereo system. This was probably the most amazing room I had ever seen.

"Bella," Edward tried again. Oops. I forgot to reply in my astonishment.

"It's amazing Edward," I replied truly flabbergasted. I heard him chuckle again. It was a beautiful sound. I turned and smiled at him meeting the gaze of the emeralds. I felt electricity run through my body. He took a step towards me. Butterflies erupted from my stomach. I was a prisoner caged by his smoldering eyes. They were a darker green than I had ever seen before.

"Music," He mumbled breaking away from the trance and he hurriedly made his way over to the stereo. He grabbed some Cd and I was surprised when I heard the soft sounds of the piano emanating from the speakers. It was a beautiful sound.

"I... uh.. Well... I wrote these," Edward said seeming rather bashful about it. I couldn't believe it. I would never have guessed that Edward would play the piano.

"It's wonderful Edward," I replied to him smiling. A relieved smile washed across his face.

"I'm glad you think so," Edward said crossing the room towards me. His eyes started smoldering again and that damn crooked smile played at his lips. A blush placed itself upon my face and nerves exploded in my stomach once more. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I was lost in the dark green abyss. Edward leaned down towards me and-

"Whoa! I will just let you guys continue then," Emmett said, interrupting whatever Edward was about to do. The blush flooded into my cheeks.

"Aw Bells. No need to be a tomato. I'm proud you are going to take our little Eddie's virginity," Emmett continued. I collapsed on the floor trying to hide my bright red face. I wanted to disappear. Maybe if I tried hard enough I would melt into the carpet and never have to face Emmett's comments again.

"Emmett. Leave. Now," I heard Edward say. He wounded angry.

"What? I was telling the truth," Emmett said. I heard a smack and an "OW!" before some scrambling and then a door slamming shut. I didn't look up.

"Bella," Edward asked cautiously.

"No one here by that name. Bella has gone into the land of absolute embarrassment and will not be returning," I replied to him my face still concealed and buried in the carpet. I heard him chuckle. Go jump in a hole Copper Head. This is _so_ not funny.

"Bella, Emmett is gone now," He told me and tried to pry up my shoulders, sitting next to me now. Again I say, die!

"For now. I will have to face him again and I would rather not be embarrassed any more," I mumbled. He laughed again. Still not funny. Stop laughing before I am forced to rip off that gorgeous head of yours, Copper Head! I don't want to, but I will!

"Bella how about this," Edward said, "For every time that Emmett says something to embarrass you, I'll hold him and you can hit him. Okay?"

"Where did this new and violent Edward come from? I like him," I told Edward. He rolled his eyes at my response. It was really different from how he usually was. He was being very protective of me.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and lifted me from the ground. I groaned in protest. I didn't want to uncover my still burning face.

"Come on Bella," Edward said encouragingly, "Lets go beat up the stupid bear." Huh. I wasn't the only one who thought of Emmett as a bear.

We headed downstairs hand in hand, my face hiding in Edward's chest. I rather liked this. He smelled really good and I liked to be close to him. When we reached the bottom step we overheard Emmett retelling everyone else what had happened. Luckily Edward's parents weren't home. I would surely die if either Esme or Carlisle heard what had happened. Emmett would definitely exaggerate this story. We weren't going to do anything. Honestly, Edward wasn't even going to kiss me.

"-And I walked in with Eddie leaning over Bel- Oh! Hey guys," Emmett said as he noticed Edward and I enter the room. Everyone had a small smile on their faces. I noticed I was still holding Edward's hand and pulled away.

"Bella, let me just say again how proud I am of you," Emmett said trying to hold back his booming laugh. I blushed again and tried to hide my face. I felt Edward's eyes glance over me.

"That's it," Edward said. I looked up in confusion and I found that Edward had tackled Emmett and had him pinned to the ground. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all in fits of laughter and I couldn't stop the rapid spread of my own smile. It was too funny to see giant Emmett pinned by his youngest brother.

"Eddie! Let me up," Emmett screamed up at Edward.

"No," Edward replied shortly before adding to me, "Bella, time to hold up your end of the deal." Everyone looked between Edward and I in confusion. I smile of pure evil glazed across my face. I ran out of the room and looked for a weapon. I entered into the massive laundry room and found what I was looking for. Bright red dye. I had no idea what it was doing in the Cullen's house but I was definitely going to use it to my advantage. I ran back into the living room to find Emmett still squirming under Edward's grasp.

"Emmett, _dear_," I called to him in a singsong voice. He looked up at me and fear spread across his face.

"Bella, whatever you are doing with that, it needs to go away. Now," Emmett said in pure horror. I smiled back evilly. Everyone was looking at me in confusion. I walked over and sat down right by his head.

"Emmett," I whispered to him, "Pay back is a bitch!"

I uncapped the lid on the dye and poured it on Emmett's head. The red liquid spread itself throughout his hair.

"No! Bella! How could you?" Emmett asked me in bewilderment, "I thought we were friends!"

"Well, Emmett, this is so when you embarrass me, you and I can match," I told him simply. My friends were looking confused, not yet seeing what I had done to Emmett. Edward had though and he was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Emmett sat up and reveled himself to everyone. His hair was literally the color of a firetruck. Everyone looked at him in shock and then at me with the dye still in my hand.

"Emmett," Rose said slowly, "You look like a douche!"

That did it. We were all laughing uncontrollably at Emmett. His hair was so obnoxiously bright red. It definitely look out of place on his head which usually held dark brown curls. Emmett looked mortified. He hadn't yet seen himself. Another idea struck me. I was being very creative today. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a hand mirror before heading back out to everyone. I handed the mirror to Emmett and his face turned from curiosity to complete shock.

"Bella!" He screamed at me, "You turned me into Strawberry Shortcake!" Everyone burst into a new round of laughter. I wasn't aware that Emmett even knew who that was. I heard the front door open and I turned to see Esme walking in.

"Hello everyone," She called and we stopped laughing and chorused our hellos.

"Mom!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes Emmett," She replied now in the kitchen not yet knowing of his new hair style.

"Look what Bella did to me Mom!" Emmett yelled back.

"What do you mean E-" She said peering around the corner and looking at Emmett's bright red hair, "Oh." She disappeared around the corner again.

"Mom!" Emmett called disappointed in the lack of response. We heard laughter coming from the kitchen. _Way to go Esme! _She came back out of the kitchen trying to hold in her laughter but to no avail.

"Mom," Emmett cried, "How could you? I'm your first born! You love me the most!" Esme was still trying to hold in her laughter. Emmett looked extremely hurt, "Mom!"

"Well Em..." Esme said choosing not to continue her sentence.

"No!" Emmett said and then ran out of the room. We all laughed at his display.

"Well Bella I give you my congratulations on the best comeback," Jasper told me.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," I said impersonating Elvis and I even pointed at him and winked. My friends all applauded, laughing. I started laughing too.

I glanced up at Edward who was staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked over to me. I became suddenly nervous. I was in my own world with just Edward and I. He held his hand up and I slapped a high five giggling. Before I could pull my hand away though his hand clasped around mine and pulled me into a tight hug. I could stay here forever. This was happiness.

* * *

**Aww.... Aren't they cute? Sorry I'm just not quite ready for Them to get together yet! but it will happen soon. Poor Emmett. haha :)  
Ok guys hit or miss?**

**That's the special button.  
You know what to do!  
\/**


	10. Take Care Of My Love

**Disclaimer: If it was mine my name would be on the cover not SM's**

Alrighty faithful HMITIHY readers (That is the abbreviation that i just came up with. You like? ha ha) thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I now have 60!! thanks all of you! oh! and could you do me a little favor? could you bump me up to 70 reviews?  
Oh! don't forget about the poll! It's on my profile!  
anyway this next chapter is going to have them back at school. Emmett is a red head... currently..... That will change somehow ;)  
So things might be a little awkward for Edward and Bella now at school after all that happened over the weekend. Alright then!!  
The mentioning of the freshman getting banned from their hall for a week actually happened! Yes my classmates actually put a giant hole in the wall!

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday BPOV

School. Oh how I hate you. Curse you Monday for ruining the best weekend of my life! How dare you! I didn't want to get up and face the _massive_ amount of 300 students in my school. I didn't want to face my teachers and get loads of homework. I didn't want to put up with the freshman and them not being allowed to leave the lunch room because they put a massive hole in the wall upstairs. Most of all though, I didn't want to face Edward. I'm not sure how to act around him anymore. I loved the way he hugged me. His arms encased me in a stronghold that nothing could penetrate. That, was happiness. I wasn't sure what to do anymore though. I usually was a bitch to him. I didn't want to act like that anymore. Everyone at school knew that we hated each other. I wanted that to change but I wasn't sure how. My alarm went of for the second time after I pushed the snooze button. I had to get up.

I threw off the covers and reluctantly pried myself from their warmth. I went to my closet and looked through my selection. I had tons of new choices after the trip to Port Angeles. I grabbed a gray sweater-dress that was new. I didn't even remember picking this out. I secretly thanked Alice for grabbing this without my knowing. I was going to make an effort to look presentable today.

I took a quick shower and reveled in the warmth to relax my muscles. It was short lived though because I couldn't be late. I dried my hair and let it cascade down my back in soft waves. I then put on the sweater-dress and looked at myself. It fit me nicely and accented what little curves I had. I was ready to face the world.

Charlie had already gone off to the police station having left around the time I woke up. I enjoyed the life my father and I created even though I did miss my mother in Phoenix. I grabbed a Pop-tart, my favorite food to eat on school days, and then walked out to my truck. I hadn't used it all weekend with everyone else driving me places. The roads were still slick from the storm on Saturday. I would have to drive slowly. I turned on my truck and jumped at the load roar once again. I really needed to stop doing that. I slowly backed out of the driveway and cautiously drove to school. When I arrived most people had already shown up. I wasn't late exactly just not early either. I noticed a figure with pointy black hair running towards me. Alice.

"Bella! My my that does look good on you. I have amazing fashion sense," Alice said noticing what I was wearing.

"You are just _so _wonderful," I replied and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come on. You have to see the reaction everyone has to Emmett's new hair color," She said starting to laugh. I had almost forgotten what I had done to Emmett. The day was looking a little brighter. We walked together into the building and turned into senior hall. I noticed a burly figure with a sweatshirt with the hood pulled tight over his head. It had to be Emmett. I walked up to him.

"Hey Emmett. You know you aren't allowed to have your hood up in school," I told him trying to hold back my laugh. Apparently no one had seen his hair yet.

"Bells, I am a senior. Therefore I can do whatever I want and I have power over you lowly juniors," He replied trying to give me reasons to keep his hood up.

"Jeez Em, you know about the rules of school. No hoods up or hats on," Jasper said suddenly appearing out of the crowd. Alice ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I will not listen to you Jazzikins. I can do whatever I want," Emmett replied clearly embarrassed about his new hair.

"Aw baby why are you wearing your hood up? I want to see your new hair," Rosalie said as she walked up to us.

"No Rosy. I will not take my hood down. I refuse," Emmett told her. He was being very stubborn about this. My friends and I were trying to hold back laughter when I spotted the bronze hair through the crowd. Edward.

"Emmett. No hoods or hats," Edward said as he walked up to our group. Edward turned and smiled at me. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"For the last time," Emmett yelled, "I can do what I want! I will not take down my ho-"

"Put your hood down Mr. Cullen," Our Vice Principle told Emmett as he walked down the hall. Take that Emmett! Time to reveal your new look to the world. Emmett groaned and did what he was told. He reluctantly put down his hood. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at the bright red hair that Emmett sported. He looked absolutely mortified. My friends and I all burst out laughing at the shocked faces of our classmates.

"I hate you Bella," Emmett said to me with a pout on his face. I laughed at him.

"Good. Now you know what embarrassment feels like," I replied.

"Well I might as well live it up!" Emmett boomed, "There is no need to be a Bella tomato. Besides I think I kinda like it." No this wasn't happening.

"Emmett! Why do you feel the need to ruin everything that I do? Why do you have to like what I do to embarrass you?" I cried. I needed this to work. He needed to feel pain! Fear me Emmett Cullen! Fear me!

"Because Bells, I can! Besides I happen to love Strawberry Shortcake! Now that we match, we can be lovers!" Emmett said and pulled out a little Strawberry Shortcake doll and started hugging and kissing it. We all started laughing and everyone else was staring at Emmett. Only he could take a child's toy and ruin it for everyone. Poor, poor, Strawberry Shortcake.

"Em, how could you? You leave me for a doll," Rosalie asked him pretending to be hurt, "Fine I'm leaving you for twenty minutes and don't come to me begging for mercy! You will get none!" And with that Rosalie turned and walked away from all of us. Emmett was completely shocked but the rest of us just started laughing at Rose's display.

"Well this just sucks," Emmett said, "How dare you ruin my love Strawberry! It's over I can't handle seeing two women at once!" He boomed and some freshman scattered until he grabbed one poor little kid.

"You take her," He basically yelled at the kid, "I don't want her anymore! She has ruined my life! But if I find out you have been cruel to my girl there will be hell to pay!" The poor little freshman stared wide eyed up at Emmett as he shoved the Strawberry Shortcake doll at him. We all tried to hold in our laughter as the kid ran from us holding the doll.

"There all taken care of! Rose baby! Come back! I came clean! You are the only one I will ever love!" Emmett yelled as he took off down the hall after Rose. We all laughed at him. Most people were staring at us confused or in shock. I chose to ignore them all and just live with the moment. I was thoroughly enjoying my Monday so far. The bell sounded across the halls and people started grabbing books and heading off to class.

"Well see you guys later," Jasper called to us pulling Alice along behind him. This just left Edward and I. I started to walk towards Junior hall so I could get my books. I didn't know how to behave around Edward. Usually I would ignore him but I wasn't sure anymore. I got about five feet down the hall before something grabbed my hand. I turned around to find Edward.

"I'll walk you to your locker," He told me not letting go of my hand. I felt the blush creep into my face.

"Okay," Was all I could manage. We received looks of shock. Everyone knew we were enemies yet here we were walking hand in hand down the hall. What a weird change of events. We reached my locker and Edward let go of my hand. It was tingling, longing to be held once again. Edward smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So I will see you at lunch?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah," I replied to him. I really wasn't thinking straight with that damn crooked smile on his face. He turned and walked off to his class. I grabbed my things and headed off to mine as well. I couldn't wait till lunch so I could see him again.

* * *

My classes were uneventful and when the bell sounded signaling lunch I jumped up from my seat anxiously. I could finally see Edward again. I had stopped trying to convince myself that I still hated Copper Head. It just didn't seem right anymore.

I walked out to my locker and shoved my books into it. I turned around quickly, but of course, I tripped. I braced myself for the impact of the floor but it never came. Instead I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I looked up into the emeralds of my rescuer. It was Edward.

"Jeez, Bella. I can't leave you alone without fear of you falling on your ass," He teased me and I blushed once again.

"Sorry," I mumbled. His musical chuckle sounded.

**"**Lets go to lunch," He said and we headed toward the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and headed toward my friends who were already seated.

"Hey guys," Alice greeted Edward and I as we sat down.

"Hi," I replied to her and greeting everyone else. At that moment Emmett reached across the table toward my tater tots. I was very protective of them and I wasn't going to give them up willingly. I slapped his hand away and he brought it back to his chest and started nursing it.

"How could you Bella? After everything you have put me through?" Emmett asked sounding hurt. I didn't care. It was my food. Mine!

"My tater tots. Stay back or lose your hand," I replied and my friends started laughing. Honestly it wasn't that funny. I didn't understand until I turned around to see what they were all looking at. The same freshman who Emmett had given Strawberry Shortcake to was still holding onto the doll. This sent me off into a fit of giggles. Poor kid. He was probably scared stiff of Emmett's threat.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. The bell sounded signaling the start of the next period. I got up and went to go throw my food away. Edward followed me. When I turned back around to exit the cafeteria I ran into Edward, literally. He chuckled at me as a blush appeared on my face.

"Would you like to come over later," Edward asked me as he grabbed my hand and started walking, "I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will be there."

"Sure," I replied. I tried to sound nonchalant but I'm not sure if he fell for it. A smile played at his mouth. We reached my locker and we said goodbye as I grabbed my books and we headed off to our next classes. Monday was turning out much better than I had anticipated.

Sixth and seventh period past slowly. I was too excited for later to focus properly. Edward asked me personally to go over to his house. When the last bell sounded ending the school day. I quickly grabbed my things and found Alice. We chatted about our day as we exited the building. Before we made it out of the school building I noticed the same freshman that Emmett gave the doll to. He walked out in front of us. I started to laugh when I saw the head of Strawberry Shortcake sticking out of one of his backpack pockets. Who knew Mondays could be so great?

* * *

**Well kiddies! What do you think! The next chapter will be in EPOV just cuz I need a change of pace. Poor little freshman boy. haha!  
Don't forget about the poll on my profile please!  
Ok! Hit or Miss?**

**There is the button!  
The more responses I get  
I will make the EPOV a little longer!  
It will be long anyway but responses will help!!**


	11. Forgetfullness and Snowball Fights

**Disclaimer:I only get to play with the characters. I'm the master of them now SM!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

ok guys welcome back. This is EPOV!!! Yay for Copper Head! anyway thanks for the reviews I now have 78 reviews! you guys rock! ok so could you push me past 88 this chapter? :D  
Go check out my besties story/profile CullenPretzelness/I Am So Getting Fired For This! yes yes good story for laughter!  
Ok people enough of me ranting! this is gonna have a card game in it and there will be violence. heheheeh 0.o just a warning.  
Sorry this took an extra day to post I didn't have any time yesterday!  
Anyway!

Enjoy!!

* * *

EPOV (after school on Monday)

I left school quickly, needing to get home and prepare for Bella to come over. She looked so beautiful today with the gray sweater-dress and her hair cascading in soft waves down her back. I couldn't get enough of her. I had plenty planned for tonight with what little time we had. No, it wasn't a date exactly seeing as we would be hanging out with my brothers and their girlfriends but maybe Bella and I could spend some time alone later. To just simply be around her was enough for me. My thoughts thrived around Bella.

I ran into the house as soon as I got home, quickly greeting Esme with a kiss on her cheek.

"Where are your brothers," She asked me.

Shit! In my hurry to get home I had absolutely forgotten to find my brothers and give them a ride. It was my turn to give the ride and I forgot about them. I was so dead. I looked at Esme with stunned silence.

"Do _not_ tell me you _forgot _your _brothers_," She yelled at me. I am so screwed.

"Oops," Was all that I could manage in response. She grabbed a dish towel and walked over to where I was.

"Edward. Anthony. Cullen. Do _not _set a _foot _in this house with out your brothers with you," She scolded me. I bowed my head in shame and started walking towards the door. I jumped when something hit me in the back. I turned around and I was hit in the chest. Before I could figure out what it was it hit me again. I was thoroughly confused. It hit once more and I finally figured out what it was. Esme was beating me with the dish towel. I needed to find cover and fast. I ran towards the door to get outside, Esme behind me the whole way. All I did was forget my brothers it wasn't that big of a deal. They had two legs the could find another ride. I didn't think I needed to be beaten for forgetting them. It didn't hurt it but it was rather annoying. I ran out the door and to my car. Esme had stopped once I had managed to get outside thankfully. I loved her but it wasn't fun to have her hit you, even with a towel.

I was just opening my car door when a car pulled up into the driveway. It was a giant truck and was groaning loudly. I wasn't sure who would show up at my house right now.

"Get him!" A voice boomed from the truck. Uh oh. Who was mad at me now?

Suddenly two figures came out of the truck and ran towards me. I couldn't think of anything to do but to run. I ran to the back of the house and the meadow closely followed by my pursuers. I was suddenly hit in the back by something very cold. I turned and then realized it probably wasn't the best idea. I was hit in the face by another blob of cold. Snowballs were being thrown at me from all directions.

"Die! Die Eddikins! Die!" The booming voice was screaming at me. Emmett.

"How could you abandon us?" Another voice asked me sounding hurt. Jasper. I was still getting hit by snowballs. That's it. I grabbed a handful of snow and started chucking it back. This was war!

"I didn't mean to," I yelled back, "I forgot in my hurry to get home!"

"Edward," Someone called from right behind me. I jumped and turned around. The snowball throwing had ceased. I had turned to face Bella who was extremely close to me and smiling evilly.

"Hi Bella," I replied to her.

"You left me with your obnoxious brothers and to face loads of embarrassment by myself," She replied sweetly.

"I'm so-," I started to say but Bella put a finger up to my mouth silencing me.

"I don't want you to apologize," She told me.

"What do you want," I mumbled against her finger which was still pressed to my mouth.

"I want you to stand there," Bella told me still sweetly. I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering behind me. Something wasn't right but I wanted to do what Bella wished.

"Okay?" I asked more than said.

"Close your eyes," Bella said to me. I closed them.

The next thing I new, I was soaked to the bone. Water had been poured on my head. I opened my eyes in shock and found Bella holding an empty bucket over my head. She had a victory smile on her face as I stared at her, hurt and betrayed. Emmett and Jasper were cracking up. Bella was dead.

"Bella," I said to her. Her smile fell with one look at my face, "Run." And believe me she turned and ran. I was right behind her easily keeping up with her. I jumped and tackled her in the snow. She screamed as I started tickling her.

"Edward! Edward! Stop!" Bella screamed at me between breaths. I was wet and cold and it was her fault. There will be no mercy.

"I'm sorry! Stop!" She told me. I was quite enjoying this. Bella was beautiful. I wanted her to be in my arms forever and never wanted to have to let go. If I let her go I would have to face losing her and I couldn't risk that. I needed her in my life. I stopped tickling her and rolled over into the snow.

"You. Suck," Se told me and I laughed at her. I reached down in the snow and found her hand. She willingly grasped mine tighter.

"Hey Bella?" I asked her.

"Ya Edward," She replied curious to what I was going to ask her.

"Do you want t-" I started but was interrupted.

"Guys! Emmett wants to play slap. Alice and Rose are here so come on," Jasper called to us. I groaned. I had something I really needed to ask Bella.

"Coming," Bella called to him and she sat up. I tried to move but I couldn't. My shirt and frozen to the snow.

"Uh, Bella? I'm kinda stuck," I informed her.

"What do you mean," She asked.

"I mean that my shirt has frozen to the snow and I can't get up," I said. She started laughing. That wasn't helpful. I was cold and now I was stuck to the snow, "Bella! Help!"

She was laughing still but she knelt down in the snow next to me. It required a lot of digging to finally pry me free. When I did stand up my back had a sold chunk of ice on it. We walked to the house hand in hand.

When we got inside my friends laughed at my state and were asking what had happened. Bella started to tell them the story and I ran upstairs to change. I grabbed a new pair of jeans and a shirt and then quickly ran back downstairs. Everyone was now gathered around a small table that someone had set up in the living room.

"Eddikins is here," Emmett boomed, "Sit your butt down so we can start playing Slap!" Uh oh. Slap was very dangerous playing with Emmett. I sat down, reluctant to get my hand crushed by Emmett's fist. Alice dealt out the the cards to everyone. Somehow we managed to survive Emmett's fist until he slammed it down on my had after I slapped a pair of fives.

"My cards Eddie! Mine! Let go," Emmett bellowed to me. My hand was starting to lose feeling. Emmett was still slapping it long after I had tucked the cards in my pile.

"Eddie you are a terrible cheater and you are going to pay," He yelled at me. He then threw his cards at me, grabbed Rose's cards, threw those at me and the grabbed Rosalie's hand and walked upstairs. We stared at them until Emmett's door had shut and then we burst out into laughter. It was just to funny. We couldn't play any card game without Emmett accusing someone of cheating and then getting angry and throwing his cards at them. This looked like the end to our card games unless Emmett wasn't going to play.

"Well," Jasper said, "That was quite interesting." We all voiced our agreement and laughed more about the stupidity of the bear.

"Alright munchkins, you guys have fun now," Jasper said getting up and grabbing Alice's hand, leading her upstairs also.

"Wanna play an game without interruptions," Bella asked me smiling.

"Sure," I replied and dealt out the cards. We played for a while in silence, our occasional slap the only noise. I still needed to ask her my question. Nerves flooded my stomach. I didn't know how she would take it. I contemplated not asking her but there was only one way to find out the answer.

"Bella?" I asked. My voice was a little shaky.

"That's my name. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same" She replied truly concentrated on the game. That was okay. If she wasn't looking at my face then she couldn't see my nerves.

"Bella, I was wondering," I started. She looked up at me her chocolate eyes looking into mine, "I was wondering if maybe... you would like to... uh... go down to La Push this weekend with me? It's supposed to be fairly nice and the sun should be out." I just let it all out. No turning back now. I had looked back down at the cards nervous about her reply.

"Sure Edward. I'd love to," Bella said. I looked up at her and a blush was plastered on her cheeks. A smile played at my lips and I let it break free in all of my happiness. Bella had said yes. I would get at least a day with her to myself. I had been longing for that day.

"Thank you Bella," I said to her. She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean Edward?" She asked.

"I just meant thank you for letting me spend a day with you," I replied. I truly was glad and I couldn't wait till this weekend.

"No problem," Bella replied, "It will be fun." She blushed again but she smiled freely. I smiled back and we continued our game.

I thought about many things while we played but most of them revolved around Bella. The way her hair fell and the way the blush constantly crept into her cheeks. I was excited for when I could spend a day with Bella without embarrassing interruptions from Emmett. I was excited to simply hold Bella in my arms.

* * *

**Well kiddies? how did you like the EPOV this time?  
I won't go through the entire week and my next chapter will be them in La Push. I have a lot planned for that and I know exactly what I will write.  
If your guys get me over 90 reviews I will post the next chapter tonight as soon as I finish my homework!  
Hit or miss kiddos?**

**Push me passed 90 and  
you will get the next chapter  
in all of its amazingness  
\/**


	12. Dancing in the Pouring Rain

**Disclaimer:Not mine but this story is!**

Ok so here is the story why this took so long. First I accidentally deleted when it was absolutely amazing =(. Then I rewrote it, got mad, and then deleted it. Now in order to make it up to you guys this chapter is REALLY long and has BPOV and EPOV so be happy!  
WOW!! you guys are truly amazing! I now have 103 reviews so you definitely deserve this chapter! yes this is going to be in La Push! you ready for some Edward and Bella romance =]?  
I have the perfect day planned for them!  
I am truly sorry that I didn't have this up when promised especially since you guys went above and beyond what I had asked. I give you permission to through an apple at me =(  
please through the apple softly.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV (Saturday)

I couldn't sleep last night. The week had passed uneventfully except for the fact that the freshman was still carrying around the Strawberry Shortcake doll. Every time one of my friends saw it they would burst into laughter, receiving weird looks from everyone else. Other than that though, nothing. I couldn't wait for Saturday to show up. It was supposed to be nice with sun shining and only a small chance of rain. I was getting to spend an entire day with just Edward. No interruptions from any of my friends no matter how much I enjoyed spending time with them. It was now eight o'clock and I decided that it would be suitable for me to get up. Charlie had left early to go fishing but he knew where I was going. I got up and walked to my bedroom door. When I opened it a pixie was staring up at me her hand raised in the knocking position.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. Great. I had no idea what she was doing here but it couldn't be good.

"Alice tell me why you are in my house," I said. She pushed me back into my room and I stumbled until I reached my bed and then sat down there.

"I'm here to help you get ready for your date with Edward," Alice replied simply. No. This wasn't happening.

"Alice I can get ready by myself thanks, and it's not a date. We are just going to hang out," I replied.

"Shut up Bella. You don't know what you are saying. If you want to look good you will let me get you ready," Alice replied ignoring my jibe about my day not being a date.

"Gee, Alice. I don't know how I managed to get myself up and dressed all by myself before I met you. I must have gone to school naked," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me and then threw me a midnight blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Edward thinks you look amazing in blue," Alice said ushering me to the bathroom.

"How do you know what Edward lik-," I said before she slapped my face lightly. I stared at her in shock. She only slapped me when she was on a mission. Yes, Alice does slap me.

"Shut up. Change," She said.

"Damn you pixie," I said to her and she tried to hold back her laughter as she shut the door in my face. Alice had way to much time on her hands if she could get up and be at my house at eight to get me ready, which I really didn't need help with.

I changed into the shirt and jeans and then walked back to my room. Alice had totally transformed my desk. It was now covered in different makeup and hair supplies. I was going to be forced to be Bella Barbie. This was hell. Alice grabbed my shoulders and shoved me into the chair in front of the desk.

"Talk and you die," Alice said to me. I tried not to laugh at her tone and she set to work on my hair. She put it into soft ringlets mumbling something about that being Edward's favorite too. I was really curious as to how she figured out all of this information. When Alice finished with my hair she moved onto makeup. I tried to protest but when I opened my mouth she slapped my face again. I pouted and I received a smile from her. I had cracked her shell. I tried to keep myself occupied with thinking about later today. It worked rather well because I was extremely excited yet nervous at the same time.

"Finished," Alice said proudly and shoved a mirror into my hands. I held it up and looked at her work. I was surprised at how I looked. Alice had done a simple smokey look around my eyes to accent the shirt. For once I felt truly beautiful. I turned around to face a bouncing Alice with a grin plastered on her face. I hugged her tightly and squealed. I was just too excited.

"Alice you are an artist," I squealed through my happiness.

"Ya I know," She replied smugly, "Michale Angelo and Picasso are very jealous." I laughed at my pixie like friend. I grabbed some money and shoved it in my pocket. Who needs a purse? If I was going to carry anything it would have to be able to fit in my pocket. Still, when I turned around Alice was holding out a bag for me to take.

"Alice you know my policies on purses and such," I informed her once again. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, this isn't a purse. It has a swimming suit, a towel, and extra clothes in case you fall into the water. I needed to make sure you were prepared. Knowing you, you will fall into the water," Alice replied to me. It was a good point but I wasn't willing to let her know that.

"Go jump off a cliff pixie," I told her and received a laugh. She ushered me out of my bedroom and downstairs. I managed to make it down without tripping. I was very proud of myself.

Alice ran into the kitchen and came back holding a Pop-tart. I was confused as to why she was trying to get me out the door so fast.

"It is now nine thirty and you told Edward you would meet him at ten. Don't be late. Now leave," Alice informed me and pushed me towards the door.

"Alice I'm not leaving you alone in my house. I don't trust you that much," I told her and once again she rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming behind you stupid. I'm the one giving you a ride," She replied and then shut and locked _my _hose like she was the one who owned it. I shook my head at her.

"Hey," Alice said, "It's my second home. It counts." I laughed at her and we made our way to her car. Once we were buckled in and the music was properly blasting the right music we pulled out of my driveway and headed toward the Cullen's house.

* * *

EPOV

Today was the day that I had been looking forward to since the start of the week. I never thought that Saturday would come. It was hard for me to sleep last night knowing that I was going to be spending the entire day with Bella. Nerves kept me awake. I had so much that I wanted to tell her but I wasn't sure if I could. I was cool and collected about everything until Bella stepped into my life. Just one look at her long brown hair or her chocolate eyes made my stomach turn like a boat at sea. My world revolved around her every thought and move.

It was around nine o'clock when I decided to get up after I had let my thoughts roam free for an hour. It was way later than I usually slept for but my daydreaming had taken over. I pried myself from the sheets and went to go take a shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles that were tight from nerves. I got out and dressed in a forest green shirt and a pair of jeans and then headed downstairs.

"Morning Mom," I called to Esme when I saw her in the kitchen, "Where's Dad?"

"Morning. He's at the office. Do me a favor and get Jasper up," Esme asked me. I got my lazy ass brothers up on Sunday, I didn't want to have to face possible death two days in a row.

"Why," I asked. I was truly curious. I wasn't showing attitude or anything I just wanted to know why I might die this morning.

"Because Alice will be here with Bella in about half an hour seeing that it is now nine thirty," Esme replied. Bella would be here soon. I ran from the room, skidded to a stop, then went back in the kitchen and started digging through the freezer.

"What do you think you are doing," Esme asked me.

"Getting a wake up device," I replied finding what I was looking for. I then sprinted back out of the room and upstairs to Jasper's room. I entered without knocking needing to get him up as soon as possible. I had no time to repeatedly stab Jasper's back with a baseball bat for half an hour.

"Get your ass up Jasper," I called to him. I heard him groan. Not gonna happen, "Fine you asked for this."

I walked over to his bed with my weapon in hand and I shoved it down his back. That definitely woke him up. I'm a genius.

"Damn it Edward! That's frickin cold," Jasper yelled at me sitting bolt upright. He grabbed the icicle from his back and chucked it at me. I ducked and it shattered against the wall. Of course at this moment Emmett had decided to pry his lazy ass from his bed and see what we were doing. He had watched as the icicle hit the wall. Jasper and I noticed and immediately put looks of innocence on our faces. Emmett walked over to the wall and dropped down on his knees. He started picking up what pieces remained of the shattered icicle.

"That was my icicle," Emmett cried, "You idiots broke my icicle!" His face went from shocked to angry as he looked from the pieces to Jasper and I.

"Does this mean I win," Jasper asked. Emmett ran towards us and Jasper and I bolted from the room. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw the front door shutting be hind Alice and Bella. Bella looked up and noticed Emmett was chasing Jasper and I.

"Lets go," I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs, "Bye Mom, be back later."

I grabbed Bella's hand and bolted out of the door.

* * *

BPOV

Alice and I entered the Cullen's house after driving the half hour it took to reach it. I looked up the stairs hearing a pounding sound and saw Edward and Jasper being chased by Emmett. Edward was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans. He noticed me down by the door and ran down the stairs, Jasper and Emmett following him.

"Lets go. Bye Mom, be back later," Edward called as he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door. He ran out to his car and dragged me along. He shut the door after me and ran around to his side. As soon as he was in he turned on the car and spun out of the driveway as fast as he could. I was hanging on for dear life. Crazy psycho man wanted to kill me! When his driving finally calmed down I resorted to staring at him like he was a mad man, which he was. Edward did a double take. I guess the look on my face was pretty crazy.

"What," He asked me calmly. Stupid idiot.

"Your the one that drives like a kidnapper slash rapist slash mad man and your asking me what? I think there is something seriously wrong here," I said to him. He started to laugh at me. This was _so _not funny. I shot him a glare.

"Silly Bella, " Edward replied, "Trix are for kids."

"What the hell," I said. I think he's going crazy. Someone call an ambulance!

"Ha sorry couldn't help my self," Edward started again. I shot him another glare, "Bella a really didn't want to get beaten by Emmett this morning. I'd rather let Jasper deal with it." I was confused.

"What do you mean," I asked him slowly.

"I mean that I used Emmett's icicle to wake up Jasper this morning. Emmett's not too happy," Edward replied with a sigh. My face scrunched up in disgust.

"What the hell?" I said for the second time this morning. Edward looked over at my face and a new round of laughter overtook him.

"Sorry about the confusion. The icicle that you somehow managed to knock down with your shoe outside. The one that Emmett put in the freezer. Jasper threw that one at me this morning after I shoved it down his back. Emmett saw it break and wasn't too happy. I wasn't looking forward to dying this morning seeing how I was going to spend the day with you," Edward said. He then grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there and then brought our hands, still entwined, down to the center console. A blush spread across my face as my heart fluttered in excitement.

Edward and I drove in silence with our hands held together. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite peaceful actually. The only interruption was that of an occasional question that was asked. I had millions of thoughts passing through my head and I'm sure Edward did too. It takes about fifteen minutes to get down to La Push and a few more to get to a good spot on the beach. I became more and more nervous the closer we got.

* * *

EPOV

The drive down to La Push was a peaceful one. I enjoyed holding Bella's hand and the silence was comforting. I would ask a few questions here and there and she would occasionally do the same. I pulled up to an empty spot on the beach and hopped out of my car and then ran around to get Bella's door.

"My lady," I said in an old English accent as she stepped out of the car. She shot me a look but a blush was on her face.

"Smart ass," I heard her say more to herself than to me and a smile played at my lips.

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass," I replied. Bella shot me another look and then stuck out her tongue. I let out a laugh. Bella was beautiful even when she was trying to insult me.

I grabbed our things from the car and then walked back up to Bella. She reached out her hand to help carry some of the bags but instead I put my hand in hers. Another blush splayed across her face. I smiled. I was always happy around Bella. We walked down to the ocean and I set our stuff down on the sand.

"Walk with me?" I asked turning to Bella. I had thing that I needed to say. I also just needed her near me.

"Sure," She replied, "One second." She bent down and took off her shoes, rolled up her pant legs, and then gave me a look.

"What?" I asked not sure what she wanted me to do.

"Remove," Bella said pointing to my shoes. I chuckled but complied. Might as well. I rolled up my pant legs and then grabbed her hand and started walking. We made it down to about five feet before the water before Bella grasped my hand tighter and started running towards the water. I followed after since I really didn't have any choice. Bella, being Bella, tripped right before she reached the water and I caught her as she started falling. I then picked her up and put her on my back, piggyback style. She giggled and the gorgeous blush splayed across her face once more.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked when I had acted like I was going to drop her. She clung onto me tighter. I was enjoying myself. I pulled her around to my front so she was facing me. Bella's cheeks were now flaming red. I didn't want to set her down. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and savored every minute. I was scared. I didn't ever want to loose her. I had grown so close to her after the past two weeks.

"What is it Edward," Bella asked me, seeing how my face changed from happy to scared.

"I'm scared," I replied simply. Bella had the right to know seeing as it involved her. It didn't just involve her, it was totally about her.

"What do you mean Edward," She asked me sweetly. It started to rain and I set her down. I let out a breath. This was going to be tough.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward," I shrieked as he threatened to drop me. I had very smoothly tripped while I was running toward the water. I had braced myself for impact but a pair of familiar, strong arms had caught me. He had put me on his back piggyback style and carried me the rest of the way to the water. I had laughed and blushed. I couldn't help it though. I loved being around Edward but at the same time he mad me really nervous.

When Edward had entered the water he pulled me around to face him, still holding on to me. My cheeks were now a flaming red. Edward's smiling face fell into a scared look. I didn't know hat I had done.

"What is it Edward," I asked, confusion spreading across my face. I didn't want to see Edward ever look like that.

"I'm scared," He replied. I didn't know what to think. I was very confused.

"What do you mean Edward," I asked as kind as possible. If he was hurting I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Edward looked into my eyes. It started to rain. Damn Forks' weather. Edward put me down and let out a sigh. Nerves encased my stomach.

"I'm scared because... I don't want anyone else to have your heart. I don't want anyone else to kiss your lips. I don't want anyone else to be in your arms. I don't want anyone else to be the one you love. I'm scared because I don't want anyone to take my place," Edward told me. I felt tears well in my eyes. That was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to me. Edward was looking down at the water we were standing in. I was drenched from the rain but I didn't care. I needed to say something but I couldn't speak at all.

"Bella? Please say something," Edward asked me. He was still looking down. I brought his chin up so he was forced to look at me. The scared expression was still on his face.

"I feel the same way too Edward," I said. Edward just spilled the most amazing words and that was all that I could say. I was like a sparrow next to an Eagle. I didn't care though because at that moment the most amazing smile appeared on Edward's face.

* * *

EPOV

I just spilled my entire heart to Bella and I wasn't getting any response. Nerves overtook me and my eyes were downcast and I planned on keeping them that way. I didn't hear anything from Bella and my nerves became unbearable.

"Bella? Please say something," I asked her. I was becoming desperate. I was standing in the rain, soaked and nervous and not getting any reply. I felt Bella's soft hand on my chin, lifting up my head and forcing me to meet her gaze.

"I feel the same way too Edward," Bella finally replied. It took a second to register but when it did joy overtook me. I smiled brightly at her tear filled eyes.

I reached for Bella and took her up in my arms. She laughed a beautiful laugh that the best crafted wind chimes would envy. I spun us around in a circle with her in my arms, laughing with her, and then set her back down. We were standing in the rain with the ocean lapping at our feet. I gazed into Bella's beautiful, smiling, brown eyes. I stepped toward her and embraced her. I put my hand behind her head and brought her lips up to mine.

* * *

BPOV

Edward lifted me from the water and spun me around in a circle. I let out a carefree laugh. Edward cared deeply about my the same way I cared about him. He set me back down in the water. Edward and I were standing in the ocean with rain pouring down. Edward's crooked smile had me paralyzed. He took a step toward me and his arms wrapped around me. He put his hand behind my and and brought my lips up to his. It was the perfect first kiss, not rushed, the perfect amount of sweetness, and we were standing in the rain.

When we broke apart a crazy smile spread to my face. Edward's crooked smile was wide and as amazing as ever. Edward reached for my hand and I gladly accepted. We started walking back towards our things that were now drenched. I guess a change of clothes wasn't available. A laughed again and Edward looked over at me still smiling.

"You want to go grab a bit to eat," He asked me. We couldn't exactly stay on the beach comfortably with it raining harder each second.

"Yes," I replied realizing just how hungry I was.

* * *

EPOV

I took Bella to a small restaurant after we had gathered our things and left the special spot on the beach. I was as happy as I could be. Nothing could penetrate my world with Bella by my side. I had admitted how I felt and Bella had accepted. And the best part was that she felt the same way.

We ate our food and talked just simply enjoying each others' company. When we left the restaurant a light drizzle was still falling from the clouded sky. Bella and I walked hand and hand to the car. It was starting to get late. I held open Bella's door for her and then walked around and started the car. I grabbed Bella's hand as I started to head home.

Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face sometime during the drive. She was so beautiful and I would get to spend every minute with her in my arms. I smiled to myself as I drove in the silence. My thoughts and Bella's soft breathing kept me company. This was probably the best day of my existence. I looked back at my sleeping Bella and let another smile play across my face.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY!! there is my make up chapter for being so late. I am truly sorry that it was so late but I tried to make it up for you! it is 4,213 words!  
Hit or miss my lovelies?  
I really need feedback on this chapter cuz I am kinda nervous about it.  
So please review kiddies!**

**This is the button.  
Please let me know what you think!  
It is a tonic for my nerves!  
So, please press that button!  
\/**


	13. Emmett's Invention

**Disclaimer: If you don't know now I have lost all hope for you.**

**Thanks to the review crew!!! you guys are awesome and keep me writing! I love to make yohr****u guys happy. To all the newcomers I hope you guys enjoy it! anyway I don't know quite where I want to end it but I am going to write some more fluff chapters and then t****ow in some drama before I end this show. And then I will probably write a sequel for this story too. So not to worry it won't end soon. lol  
Ok also Bella and Edward haven't said they love each other, just how they feel. So those magic words haven't been spoken yet. That's for a later chapter! I guess Technically Bella and Eddie are dating now. So..... ya.  
So anyway here is another fluff chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**BPOV (Sunday)

I woke up in my house not knowing how I got there. The last thing I remember was riding home with Edward after the best day of my life. I sat bolt upright looking around for him. I don't know how I got in my house but I was determined to figure it out. I looked around and there, covering my clock, was a note written in elegant script.

_Bella,_

_You fell asleep in my car last night, beautiful, so I brought you home. I also didn't want you to have to face embarrassment from Emmett right away. That could be saved for today. So, Charlie only marginally flipped out when I carried you in last night. I wouldn't worry too much though. I think I got him calmed down. His face only reached red and wasn't even close to purple. I must admit I am afraid of your father. I don't want to be shot. Anyway, I will call you when I think you have woken up so that I can hear your beautiful voice. Then, we can make plans for today.  
You are my everything. You are gorgeous. Can't wait to hear the sound of your voice.  
_

_Love, Edward_

I got up and went to go take a shower with thoughts of yesterday rolling in my mind. _Edward thought I was beautiful. I had kissed Edward Cullen. Edward was scared stiff of my father, chief of police. My dad might end up shooting Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. _That was all I could think. Oh, wait, I also think I need a psychiatrist. I'm going crazy.

I let the water pour over me relaxing my muscles. Still continuing my crazy thoughts. When I managed to pry myself from the water, I wrapped a towel around me and around my hair and then walked back to my room. I changed into jeans and a T-shirt not willing to make an effort today. That's when I heard it. This crazy obnoxious buzzing sound. What the hell? I frantically searched my room. Was it some bug or something? I searched for a while more and then the buzzing stopped. I sat down on my bed trying to comprehend what was making that annoying sound. After a few minutes the buzzing started again. I sat up on my bed. I looked around myself and then I noticed my phone buzzing on the night stand. Yep, I need a psychiatrist.

"Hello?" I answered my phone making the buzzing cease.

_"Hello beautiful," _A velvety voice replied.

"Oh! Edward! You make a very annoying sound," I said.

_"Um... Sorry?"_ He replied. It sounded more like he was asking a question more than stating something.

"The buzzing sound. I thought you were a bug," I said trying to clear things up.

_"Bella, love, are you okay?" _Edward asked me. He called me love.

"I am now," I replied. Truly I was.

_"Are you sure?" _Edward asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. Well maybe I need help," I said second guessing myself.

_"What type of help love," _Edward asked me.

"Are you trying to kill me," I asked in a reply to him.

_"Bella, no. I don't want to kill you," _He said simply.

"Right. Good because I don't want to kill you either," I replied. Edward chuckled and then fell silent. Damn awkward silences. This was probably the weirdest conversation I have ever had.

_"Bella, I told you I would call on the note that I left you. So, I am calling you," _Edward said. No shit Sherlock.

"Right. What are we doing today Edward," I replied. This conversation couldn't be more awkward.

_"Well it is now eleven o'clock. Alice and Rosalie are already here. I don't know how many more questions I can bear by myself. Bella, save me! I don't want to talk to them about yesterday anymore. I can come get you if you want,"_ Edward said.

"Edward calm down. I will head over there right now. One condition. Emmett is not allowed to embarrass me," I said. No way was I going to face Emmett alone.

_"Deal. Please save me," _Edward replied. I started to hang up the phone_, "Bella wait!"_

"Yes," I said.

_"Can't wait to see you," _Edward said. My heart fluttered.

"You too," I replied rather breathless. I heard him chuckle and then the phone click off. I hung up my phone and then ran out my door. Charlie had gone fishing again but I left him a note to tell him where I had gone just in case he got home before me.

I started my truck. The load roar made me jump again. I had been driving this thing for two years and it still made me jump. I laughed at myself and pulled out of the driveway heading over to the Cullen's house and to Edward.

* * *

I pulled up to the mansion after making my way up the hidden winding road. I turned off my car and started to get out when my door opened suddenly. The bronze haired Adonis was grinning up at me. I smile. I was once again a captive in their grasp.

"Come here," Edward said. He then gently pulled me out of the car. I was still looking into his eyes.

"Okay," I replied not knowing what to say. He chuckled and then pulled me into a hug. He let go after a second and put his hand behind my head. That damn crooked smile was on his face. He leaned down toward me.

"Bella," Alice screamed running up to me. Damn pixie. Edward pulled away from me and I groaned. He chuckled at me and then grabbed my hand. Alice linked her arm in mine and started talking animatedly. I was lost in my own thoughts though and ended up tuning her out. I was surprised that there was no awkwardness between Edward and I. He had kissed me yesterday and was going to kiss me again if the pixie hadn't interrupted.

"Bella. You haven't heard a word I said," Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts. I was now in the Cullen's living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the chair and Alice was making her way over to Jasper on the couch. Edward was still holding my hand and walked us over to the floor in front of the couch. He sat down and dragged me down after him, pulling me close to his side. I liked this.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said to her. I really hadn't been paying any attention to what she was saying.

"No your not," Alice said. I could tell the teasing was coming out.

"Your right, I'm not," I replied trying to end this before it started. She started laughing at me. Edward chuckled and I looked up to meet his smiling eyes. I felt the blush creep into my face.

"Just one look from Eddie can turn Bella into a tomato," Emmett boomed, "Something good had to happen. Did you guys have sex on the beach?" I groaned as my face burned hotter and I turned and hid my face into Edward's chest.

"You're a liar," I mumbled and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Oh man! Did I guess it or what?" Emmett said sounding rather proud of himself.

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie said and I heard a loud _smack _followed by and "Ow!".

"Ya Emmett," Jasper added, "Listen to your girl. I'm sure that they didn't have sex. Probably a little make out session though." I didn't dare show my face.

"Well Edward," Alice asked him.

"Ya sure. I kissed Bella but it was raining, so it wasn't a full blown make out session," Edward replied sounding smug. I heard my friends whoop and holler. I uncovered my face and looked up at Edward.

"What?" He asked me. I was right. He was smug. I could tell by the smile on his face.

"Traitor," I said simply. He laughed at me. My face was still burning and I reburied it in Edward's side.

"That doesn't sound as cool," Emmett complained. I was confused.

"What do you mean Em?" I heard Rose ask him.

"Well you know, kissing in the rain on the beach. It just doesn't flow. Not like sex on the beach. And plus Sex on the Beach is a drink. There is no such thing as a Kissing in the Rain on the Beach," Emmett replied. I had looked up at this point to look at Emmett. He had a pout on his face. I looked around the room and my friends were all just looking at each other. None of us knew what to say. We looked around at each other again and then started laughing. That was such a random thing. Only Emmett would think of something like that. My sides were aching from laughing so hard.

"At least Bella and Eddie could have made it making out in the rain on the beach. At least that sounds like it has some punch behind it, and its a step closer to sex on the beach," Emmett continued on. I groaned and stood up. I reached down for Edward's hand and he grabbed mine and then stood up. He looked a little confused but I didn't take time to explain. I needed to get out of the room before I died from embarrassment. I dragged Edward toward the stairs. I made it about half way up before I heard Emmett start talking again over my friends laughter.

"Maybe I could make a whole line of drinks," Emmett said, "From the least alcohol to the most alcohol. I would start with Kissing on the Beach. Then move up to Making Out on the Beach, then Foreplay on the Beach, and finally Sex on the Beach. It's genius!" My friends burst into a new round of laughter and I couldn't help but join in. I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to Edward's room. I pulled him inside and I was surprised when he closed the door behind us.

"Traitor," I said again. Edward laughed and then walked over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. His forehead was leaning against me. Nerves fluttered in my stomach.

"Could you forgive me," He asked.

"Maybe," I replied. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It started out sweet but then moved to urgent. Our lips moved together. My hands moved to Edward's hair and his arms wrapped tighter around me. Too soon, Edward pulled away for much needed air. We were both breathless.

"Okay. Your forgiven," I said. Edward musical chuckle sounded and brought my lips back to his once again.

* * *

**Ok kiddies hit or miss?**

**There is the button.  
You know what to do by now.  
\/**


	14. You Killed Fred and George

**Disclaimer: If only it was... i would be famous! but its not mine so... im not famous.**

Thanks guys! You are truly amazing! All of the reviews that I receive make me so happy!  
So for this chapter, this was an actual conversation that I had with my friend.... yes we are weird =)  
and the thing from the movie actually happened too.  
Sorry its been forever. life has just come at me hard and I'm not able to escape to my happy world that i have created.  
But anyway guys! once again you are all amazing. Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV (April)

The last four weeks of my life was pure bliss. They were everything I wanted and more. Edward and I had been a 'thing' now for a month. I received many inquiries about whether or not I did Edward for us to get together. Those arguments were always ended before they began, usually by Edward or an occasional Emmett or Jasper. Edward would simply end that by kissing me. It was usually in the middle of the hall at school and it would always have me blushing even though I couldn't remove that silly grin from my face. Whenever Jasper heard the conversations about Edward and I, he would only tell people that they were being stupid and then would guide me away from them. Emmett, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

_Flashback_

_"So, Bella. Did you do Eddie to have you guys get together? That's the only way I could see him dating someone like **you**," Lauren sneered at me. I walked right up to her unaffected by her cruel words. I got up in her face ready to tell her off when I felt a giant hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was pulled back by none other than my giant brother, Emmett. _

_"It's okay, Lauren. I'm well aware about who you go after now that Edward turned you down," Emmett said. A goofy grin appeared on his face. I had no idea where he was taking this._

_"Excuse me," Lauren sneered in her very annoying nasally voice._

_"Oh ya! Ever since Eddikins ran out of that closet you cornered him in screaming, I heard about your switch. I understand that you are jealous of my dear lil' bro. I would want Bella to do me too," Emmett said to her. His booming laugh rang out in the hall. I couldn't help it. I would usually have found that very embarrassing but I couldn't help laugh at the look on Lauren's face._

_"Wh-.... Y-.... Stu-.... OHHHHH!" Lauren stuttered and then screamed and ran off. I collapsed into Emmett and then proceeded to sit down on the floor. I loved my adopted brother._

_End Flashback_

I loved my family, even though they weren't actually my true family. They looked out for me in every way.

Edward and I hadn't told each other that we loved one another. I felt deeply for him. I really did. It might even be love. I couldn't tell really never having been in love. All I could really ask for though was for him to feels the same way about me.

I enjoyed the moments that Edward and I had alone. School had prevented any further dates just by ourselves but we were both content to spend time with the rest of our family. Spring break was this weekend so hopefully Edward would have something planned for us.

I lay my head down on the pillow and shut my eyes. Sleep over came me quickly after a rough day at school. I dreamed peaceful, Edward filled dreams. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Thursday

Some damn beeping noise woke me from my deep slumber. I pried my head out from under the covers and looked over at my clock. 6:15 blared out at me in that shiny blue. I cringed away from the brightness and slammed my hand down on the clock. Well, I tried to slam my hand down on the clock. I missed the first and second time and on the third time, leaned over to try and reach it, and managed to fall out of my bed. I landed in a heap on the floor with my covers on top of me. I groaned and got up. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep anymore this fine Thursday morning.

I gathered some clothes from my closet and made my way into the bathroom. Charlie had already left for the station early this morning so I had the bathroom all morning. I turned on the hot water and stripped down ready for a nice, long, relaxing shower.

What met me was not what I was expecting. The water was scalding hot and I scrambled to turn it down before it seared off all of my skin. I didn't want to be a lobster this morning. I managed to turn the water to cold. I relished in the relief. It was short lived however because all too soon the water became freezing. I turned the knob all the way over to hot. I wasn't met with searing hot water. If anything, it seemed to become colder. I screamed in frustration and then quickly washed, my teeth chattering the entire time.

I sprang from the icy water and quickly grabbed a towel to try to ease the cold. I dressed and then checked my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple midnight blue shirt. My hair was in a mess. It looked as if a swarm of bees had become quite comfortable in my hair. I tried to calm the mess by combing through it. Today had started off terribly.

I finally managed to get the comb through my hair and then straightened it flat. I was still cold from my shower as I walked out the door. I turned on my truck, jumping once again at it's loud roar. I pulled out of my driveway with what little heat I had, turned on high.

I arrived at school and saw Edward leaning up against the school building. He looked as glorious as ever with his bronze hair in perfect disarray. He sported a brown shirt and a pair of jeans along with a stunning crooked smile. When he saw my truck approach, he left his perch on the wall and ran over to open my door.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted me. The velvet reverberated around me and I got out of my truck. I leaned into his side as his arm wrapped around me.

"I'm cold," I said to him. He chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Why is that love?" Edward asked me as we started walking toward the school, his arm still wrapped around me. I started in on my horrible morning.

* * *

Lunch Later That Day

"Hey Liberty Bell," Someone boomed running down the hall towards me. I turned and saw the giant bear, Emmett fast approaching me.

"What the hell Em?" I asked him when he was standing next to me.

"You know like Bella. So, Liberty Bell," Emmett replied and a goofy grin appeared on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help jumping. It scared the shit out of me!

"Hello again Beautiful," Velvet purred in my ear. I relaxed into the comforting hold Edward had on my. He chuckled at me and I sighed. I was just so happy with him.

"Bells and Eddikins sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-" Emmett started.

"Dude! Shut up!" Edward yelled over Emmett's loud voice. I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter by the way his body was shaking. Of course, I was full out laughing.

"But, dear brother, its true," Emmett whined at having been silenced.

"You are such a queer Emmett," Edward told him. I was full out laughing now requiring Edward's hold to keep me upright. Edward said queer! That was queer!

"Your moms a queer!" Emmett shouted back, not missing a beat. That was the end for me. I was having serious trouble breathing now.

"No Emmett she's not. And by the way, she is your mother too and I'm going to tell her," Edward said laughing along with me now at his brothers oddness.

"Damn. Your right," Emmett replied, "Hey Bells! High five!" Emmett held up his hand and started waving it back and forth in front of my face. I laughed and then slapped his hand. Before I could pull away though he grabbed my hand tight. I looked at him in pure confusion as his hand started stroking mine. Edward had let go of me in so there were no P.D.A. issues with our VP. Catholic school just sucked sometimes. I turned around and shot Edward a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and I turned back to Emmett who was still stroking my hand.

"Hey Bella. Guess what?" Emmett asked his hand still stroking mine. I was kinda getting grossed out.

"What Em?" I replied.

"Our hands are making a baby," He said with a smile on his face.

I tried to quickly pull my hand out of his grasp but lost my balance when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backward. I started falling and my feet went out from under my body. My foot connected with something and then I landed on top of Edward who was sprawled out underneath me on the hallway floor.

"Oh my God! My babies!" Emmett yelled out. He was crouched down clutching the area where the sun don't shine, "Bella! You killed Fred and George!"

"I did _what_?" I asked in utter confusion, "Who the hell are Fred and George?"

"Who do you think?" Emmett squeaked out at me. Then it all clicked. Light bulb. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny! Emmett actually named his area! I realized I was still sitting on Edward and pried myself up with some help from him. He was laughing along with me.

"Edward! Please control that girl," Emmett squeaked again. Apparently I had hit him pretty solidly. This thought made me laugh harder. Emmett slowly pried himself off of the floor, his face contorted in pain.

"Em, it's Bella. I can't just _control _her. So F' you!" Edward said. It was cute. He hated cussing in front of me. He said it was something about being 'ungentlemanly'.

"Actually Eddikins," Emmett said gaining control of his_ issue_, "That's what our hands were doing." I started laughing harder but Edward shot daggers at him with his piercing green eyes.

"I mean um... they weren't? Um.... Right. Eddie? I love you," Emmett shouted and patted his brothers head. He then turned his tail and sprinted of away from us. I couldn't control my laughter and my sides were seriously beginning to ache. Edward shook his head and let out a chuckle before turning to address me.

"Now that that is over. I have a question for you Bella," Edward said. I stopped laughing immediately, nerves spiking in my stomach.

"Y- yes?" I stuttered. Damn you Copper Head. You can still make me nervous. Of course the blood had entered into my cheeks turning me bright red. Edward chuckled.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to spend the day with me up in Port Angeles this Saturday," Edward stated. My heart jumped for joy and a smile appeared on my face.

"Of course I would Edward," I replied absolutely elated. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, but now I need to get to class and so do you. See you soon love," Edward said and then turned and walked off to class. I was in a daze and stuck in the happy fog of my thoughts. I didn't even see a small figure approach me.

"Ow!" I yelled when I felt something slap against my head. I looked around and found Alice. "What the hell pixie?"

"Well, when your not replying to your own name, I resort to violence," She stated simply. I groaned and shook my head at my best friend.

"So Bella. Spill the beans of whats going to be happening this weekend," Alice continued. She seemed so psychic sometimes. I laughed and started to head off to my next class with her while she started giving me the third degree. It had turned out to be a great day even though the morning had been terrible. I smiled to myself. I loved my life.

* * *

**Alright chickens!  
Hit or miss?  
Again I am so sorry for it being so long. I love what I have created here but real life must come first. *sigh*  
Also, I'm sorry about spelling mistakes and such but I tend to miss some in my haste to get this up. If it really bothers you that much then send me a P to the M and I will probably ask you to Beta.  
Other than that though, thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**This has become an addiction.  
Please feed my addiction.  
\/**


	15. How Much You Mean To Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Alright guys! Whose ready for this! *counts hands*  
Good enough for me!  
Here is the date guys!  
oh and uh... don't kill me.... you'll understand later**

**Enjoy!!  
**

**

* * *

**EPOV (Saturday Morning)

I awoke with a start. Something cold and wet had been poured over me. I sputtered and sat up straight in my bed. I was confused and still half asleep. I looked around and managed to catch the time on my clock. Nine thirty. Jeez, I didn't want to be awake. I pushed my now dripping hair out of my eyes and looked around to find the culprit. I saw a giant figure crouched against the door shaking. Damn my brother!

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. This made him explode into laughter and he was now rolling around on the floor in my doorway.

"Emmett!" I tried again but with no luck. I groaned and walked over to where he was still rolling. I nudged him with my foot to see if he would get the hint to leave. No luck. He was still laughing. How could someone laugh at something for so long? I tried again and still couldn't move him. I groaned out of frustration with my brother. I wanted my privacy. This was war. I brought my foot back and kicked him in the ass. The laughter ceased and Emmett started howling in pain. I didn't kick him that hard. Luckily, when he was rolling, now in pain, he managed to move out into the hallway and out of my door way. I shut the door in his face and locked it. I made my way back over to the bed and collapsed willing myself back to sleep.

I was on the verge of sleep, thoughts of Bella putting me there. She was so beautiful. I couldn't wait to be able to spend a day with her. If only Saturday would come sooner. Suddenly I remembered looking at the clock. I sat bolt upright and whipped my head around to find the clock. It read ten o'clock. I had a short panic moment before I finally realized that it was Saturday. I calmed myself and laid back down only to sit immediately back up again. It was Saturday. I sprung from my bed and ran toward the door and opened it quickly.

"Ow! What the hell Eddie?" I heard someone yell. I looked down and found Emmett still laying by my door.

"What are you doing here still Emmett?" I asked. I then noticed he was looking at the ceiling. I looked up to see what he was looking at. I didn't see anything so I lay down next to him and looked up at the ceiling with him, "What are we looking at?"

"Nothing," He replied.

"Huh. Interesting," I said. I heard a door down the hall open and footsteps coming toward us.

"What are you idiots looking at?" I heard Jasper ask. I looked up at him and patted the floor next to me telling him to lay down. He obliged and then tried again, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Emmett and I chorused at the same time.

"Cool," Jasper replied. I must admit it must have been quite a sight having the three of us laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling. It was actually entertaining. I blame Emmett for my insanity.

"Don't you have to leave for a date soon?" Jasper asked me.

"Shit!" I said jumping to my feet and running into my room. I heard my brothers' laughter from behind me.

I grabbed a quick shower and then quickly got dressed. I threw on gray button down shirt and a pair of Khakis. I looked to formal. I wanted to look nice but not overwhelming either so I unbuttoned my shirt to show of my undershirt and then pushed up my sleeves. Much better. I started to walk down stairs when I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" My angel's beautiful voice sounded. I suddenly found myself sprinting toward her. When I made it down the stairs I grabbed her up in my arms. I saw something in her eyes, something different. I knew what I was feeling. Was it, just perchance, that someone as stunning and amazing as this girl could feel the same way too?

* * *

BPOV (Saturday Morning)

Saturday was finally here! I woke up to my alarm that went off at nine thirty and immediately squealed and started bouncing up and down on my bed. That was when I noticed the small, black haired figure grinning widely at me from the corner of my room. Alice danced over to my bed.

"You have learned well my young padawan," She said patting my head. I stuck out my tongue out at her but ended up squealing again. Wow. I was turning into Alice.

"So Bella. I have bought you something for today," Alice chirped at me.

"Alice," I whined, "I don't want you to buy anything for me!"

"Yeah well this time you shouldn't be complaining," She said and before I could say anything else Alice pulled out a brown dress with white embroidering along the top, under the bust, and along the bottom. **(A/N Dress pic on profile.) **It was perfect. It wasn't too flashy but had just enough of the "look at me" feel to it. My face lit up into a wide smile.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed now kneeling on my bed and giving her a hug.

"Yeah yeah. Now go put it on. And take a shower so that way I can do your hair. Oh, and Rose will be here soon to help too," She replied.

"Why Alice? It's not like it's a big event. I am only going to spend the day with Edward," I said. Only indeed.

"Exactly and I can tell how he feels about you Bella. It's something important," Alice said. My heart fluttered at her words.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked. I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Do you love him Bella?" Alice asked me point-blank. My cheeks flooded red.

"Yes," I said quietly. My blush deepened at my admission. I had thought those words many a time but had never spoken them. I looked up at Alice and she nodded her head and a smile was playing at her lips.

"Go shower Bella," Alice said simply. I did what I was told but nerves had exploded in my stomach. I tried to let the water calm me but to no avail. I gave up and got out, wrapping a robe around me and heading back to my room.

I gasped. I had walked into a total nightmare. My desk, which was usually covered in papers and school work, was now covered in different kinds of makeup and hair products. I back stepped to try and escape unnoticed but it was no use. Rosalie had already noticed me. She ran over to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the chair. I groaned but gave in knowing I didn't stand a chance.

They worked quickly. Rose ended up doing my hair while Alice worked on my make up. I wasn't sure what they were doing but I was wary. I didn't want them to go overboard. When the had finished with my hair and makeup, Alice handed the dress to me while Rose handed me a pair of pumps. I was against wearing heels but I was going to make a sacrifice for tonight. After all, it was a date, even though I was afraid of the hell on heels.

"EEEEE!" Alice squealed as she took in my appearance. Rose gave me an appraising look. I blushed and dropped my head down. Alice didn't give up and pushed me towards the bathroom. Of course, being me, I tripped but luckily didn't fall. We all giggled as I regained my balance and walked to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror my breath hitched in my throat. This wasn't me. My hair was done in loose ringlets and my makeup was a soft, natural color. I squealed like the girl I was and started jumping up and down. I bounced over to Rose and Alice and pulled them into a hug. We all bounced and squealed and then started giggling.

We made our way downstairs and piled into Alice's car. My nerves grew as we approached the house but I was enjoying my time with my girls. When we pulled up to the mansion I slowly climbed out of the car and made my way to the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I cracked open the door. Suddenly there were footsteps crashing towards me. The next thing I knew was that I was in the arms of Edward staring into his beautiful emeralds. Something flashed in his eyes. I felt the need to tell him right then how I felt but I bit it back, afraid.

"You look stunning," Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed right under my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I heard Edward chuckle. After a month he still had this effect on me. He pulled back and smiled at me before leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"OMG! PDA!" I heard someone yell. I pulled back and looked up to see a wide-eyed Emmett and a laughing Jasper. Rose waltzed over to Emmett and ALice danced into Jasper's arms. I could feel the blush appear in my cheeks but I wasn't going to give up.

"Be a man Emmett! Grow an icicle," I said. Emmett's face fell into a pout but Jasper and Edward were cracking up.

"I can't," Emmett whined, "Jazzy shattered it." I started laughing and looked over at Jasper.

"Don't ask," He mouthed to me. I nodded and giggled snuggling into Edward's side.

"You ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and he walked into the kitchen to grab his keys. That was the first time I noticed what he was wearing. He had on a gray button down shirt but it was left open to reveal a white undershirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a pair of khakis on. His bronze hair was as messy as ever. I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe that I had someone so perfect. Edward walked back over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Alright chickens! See you later," Edward called over his shoulder. Chickens? I shot him a questioning look. He shrugged and continued toward his Volvo.

"Chicken? I ain't no chicken!" I heard Emmett say. I giggled.

"I beg to differ," Rosalie's voice wafted out to me. I then heard a clucking sound and realized that Emmett was impersonating a chicken. I laughed harder as we made it to Edward's car. He held open the door for me and offered me his hand. I scoffed at him but took it any way. He kissed my hand and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Chivalry isn't dead, love," He said flashing me a crooked smile and headed toward the drivers side. He got in and pulled us out of the driveway. We were on our way to possibly the best day of my life.

* * *

Port Angeles (BPOV)

The conversation flowed easily as it always did when I was with Edward. He took me to a small Italian restaurant. It was pleasant and the food was amazing. I was happy with Edward. I felt the need to tell him how I truly felt but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Edward payed for the dinner even though I insisted that I payed for my half. He was ever the gentleman and wouldn't let me though.

"Walk with me?" Edward asked after we had exited the restaurant. He started to head down to where the park was. It had turned into a cool night but it was peaceful. Edward looked over at me but of course at that moment I shivered. Edward chuckled and then took off his coat and wrapped it around me. I snuggled into its warmth and the smell of Edward. I peaked over the collar that I had pulled up to my nose to see Edward's eyes smoldering. He reached out and grabbed my hand and started walking. He didn't stop until he reached the park and he sat me down on a bench. He didn't sit down next to me though. Instead he leaned down and gave me a deep kiss before he started pacing in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked, "What is it?" I was concerned. Was it something I had done. Edward didn't answer but only continued to pace before me.

"Edward," I tried again this time more sternly, "Edward answer me." Suddenly his pacing ceased and he turned toward me. He walked over to me and knelt down on both of his knees by my side and grabbed my hand. I was nervous. I didn't know what was wrong.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Edward said slowly. The nerves in my stomach peaked.

"Okay," I said. Edward looked down at our entangled hands and brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He then set it back in my lap, never letting go, and then his eyes met mine.

"Bella. When I first met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have thought that I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. When I first met you I never would have thought that I would love you," Edward said pouring his heart out to me. Tears formed in my eyes and I gasped at his last sentence. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward brought a finger up to my lips to silence me.

"Bella, I love you deeply. I love you so much. I love something as simple as the sound of your voice or the way that we touch. I love your bright smile and your kind and thoughtful way. I love the simple way you bring joy to me ever day. I love you today as I have from the start of this. And Bella," Edward paused, "I will love your forever with all of my heart."

Edward caressed my cheek and ran his thumb over it wiping away the silent tears. I looked down at this man, the man that I loved. I was so happy. He was perfect, my everything.

"Edward," I said, "You are my everything. I love you too."

Edward let out a joyous laugh and stood me up until I was as close as possible to him. His eyes bore into mine. They were shinning brighter than ever. The smile on my face couldn't be wiped away. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, a perfect kiss. He pulled back for much needed air and rested his head against mine. We stood like this for a while in happiness until Edward grabbed my hand and wrapped the other around my waist. He started moving and I realized that we were dancing. I had never been a good dancer but it was effortless with Edward leading.

I was surprised when Edward started humming. I focused on the tune that he was producing. It was so beautiful. Tears pooled in my eyes again just thinking about the man that loved me. When Edward finished his song my head was resting on his shoulder and both his arms were wrapped around me.

"That is yours Bella. It was inspired and written out of the love that I have for you," Edward whispered to me. I pulled back and brought my lips to his. I was the luckiest person alive. Edward pulled away but still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you ready to head home?" He asked me. I nodded my head and we started walking close together, not willing to break the space. We got to the car and he helped me in kissing my hand once again before he shut the door. When he was in he pulled out and then took my hand and settled it on the console.

The ride was quite but wasn't awkward. Every once in a while, Edward pulled my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss there. My hand was now resting in his lap and I felt my eyes start to droop.

"Bella," Edward said, "We are about ten minutes away from your house." I must have fallen asleep. Darkness still surrounded me but I knew we were close by the occasional side street appearing out the window.

"I love you Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too Edward," I said smiling. I looked over at him to simply take in his appearance.

My breath caught in my throat. There was a bright light. Everything was going in slow motion. Edward looked over at me and I caught his horrified look. The light was overwhelming. There was a loud noise. Someone was screaming. I was jolted around in the car and my world was spinning around me. The rolling didn't stop. The last thing I remember was the smell of blood and then... nothing.  


* * *

**Please Don't kill me!!!!  
Hit or miss guys?  
I am terribly sorry about the cliffy! truly I am!  
I really need your feedback on this chapter!  
I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible  
your reviews will make it go faster! I promise!**

**Review please.  
Feedback gets you the  
next chapter faster!  
Thanks guys!  
You're awesome!**


	16. Giving in to the Darkness

**Disclaimer:Only mine if I steal it! **

**Alright guys! I'm not gonna talk a whole lot right now cuz i know you guys were all upset about the cliffy.  
So just saying thanks to you all! I can't reply to all of your reviews but I love you all!  
Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Sensitive people may need a tissue...  
**

**

* * *

**BPOV

_My breath caught in my throat. There was a bright light. Everything was going in slow motion. Edward looked over at me and I caught his horrified look. The light was overwhelming. There was a loud noise. Someone was screaming. I was jolted around in the car and my world was spinning around me. The rolling didn't stop. The last thing I remember was the smell of blood and then... nothing._

People moving around me._  
_

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Blackness...

"Miss? Miss?"

Bright lights...

"Miss you need to wake up!"

My eyes fluttered slowly opened. A bright light was glaring me in the face. I groaned and moved to put my hand up to block the light. A sharp pain surged through my arm and I cried out. I dropped my arm. Suddenly there were sirens. Red lights flashing around me. I was lost. I tried to move again. This time my body was racked with shooting pain. I closed my eyes tightly, willing it to go away.

"Miss you need to stop moving. We aren't sure of the extent of your injuries," Someone said to me. I opened my eyes again. Injuries?

"We will get you out of there. Hold on," Someone else said. Every thing was a blur. There was a loud crunching and a whirring noise. Then a pressure lessened from around my waist. I felt like I could breath again. Then I turned to my left and my world came crashing down around me.

Bright lights. Rolling and tumbling. Someone screaming. That someone had been me.

"Edward!" I croaked out taking in his mangled appearance. I tried to move towards him. I needed him to wake up. I needed to hear his voice. I simply needed him. I tried to shift my body and ended up crying out again.

"Ma'am sit still please," The man said to me.

"Shut up! Just shut up and save him!" I screamed to him. He looked taken aback for a second. I was panicking.

"Ma'am calm down! I need you to stay calm before I can do anything for him. I need to get you out before I can remove the roof to remove him," The man said. His voice was calming. Something in it told me to trust him. I tried to move out of the car by myself but ended up crying out with another spasm of pain. I shut my eyes trying to escape this nightmare.

Suddenly I was being lifted up into the air. I screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Ma'am calm down! You're fine! I just need to move you to the gurney!"

I tried to clutch to whoever was moving me and then cried out again. My wrist was broken. Many years of being a klutz could tell me that much. The person set me down and then pain ran throughout my abdomen. Suddenly there was a whirl of people around me. The were working quickly. Something sharp stabbed into my arm and I squirmed to get away from it.

"You're okay! It's just a shot to help you relax," A lady said to me. That was it!

"No! I will not relax! You need to take care of Edward! Take care of him now!" I was screaming. I was absolutely hysterical. Then they put something over my nose. I tried to push it away with my good arm. It was useless. Something strong was holding it to my face. Tiredness was taking over my body. I was fighting to stay awake but it was no use.

"Edward! Edward I love you!" I cried out weakly. I had to say. I had to know he heard me.

"Lets get this guy out of there now!"

That was the last thing I heard. No I love you too from my Edward. Nothing. And then.. the blackness took over again.

_Edward...._

* * *

I tried to open my eyes. It felt like there was a ten pound weight holding them down though.

"Bells? Honey? Are you awake?"

I managed to pry my eyes opened and looked around. My eyes met with Charlie.

"Dad?" I croaked out. My voice was barely audible and so weak.

"I'm here baby girl," He replied. A look of concern seemed to be permanently etched into his face.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your back in Forks Bells. You are in the hospital. Your left arm and three ribs are broken. You have a concussion and are pretty bruised up. Other than that though you are fine," Charlie told me. Once again reality came crashing down around me.

"What about Edward?" I asked, my voice now stronger and panicked.

"Well... well... I'll just go get his family," Charlie told me. He stood up and patted my forehead and then left the room.

My thoughts were reeling. _Was he okay? Where was he now? Can I see him? I need to see him. _

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to my room opened and in came Carlisle and Esme. Through the gap in the doorway I could see Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. They looked sad. Nerves spiked in my stomach.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked coming over to me and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm fine Esme," I said, "Where is Edward?" Pain shot through her usually happy eyes. Tears welled up in their briny beds, threatening to spill over.

"Bella? Can I sit down?" Carlisle asked me motioning toward the side of my bed. I nodded and he sat down. Esme pulled up a chair and sat down next to him then grabbed his hand.

'"What happened?" I tried again.

"Bella. A drunk driver hit the drivers side of the car. He was speeding. The car hit you and then the Volvo started to was shoved off of the road. There was a small hill on the side of the road. The Volvo rolled down it. It was totaled. I don't know how much you remember," Carlisle paused. I willed him to go on with my eyes.

"The driver hit Edward's side of the car with a lot of force. The door was dented so badly that it ended up pushing him into the center console. His seat belt penetrated his leg. When the car rolled the roof was pushed down also. By the time that they could get Edward free he had lost a lot of blood," Carlisle paused again. I was in full panic mode.

"Carlisle what happened to him?" I said. My teeth were clenched together.

"The left side of his body was injured badly. He has a broken arm, leg, and ribs. His shoulder was dislocated. His right leg needed stitches where the seat belt cut him and he also has a major concussion. He isn't awake yet, but at least he is alive and he isn't in a coma," Carlisle finished. I let out a long breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"We will find out if he wakes up."

_If. _If had so many possibilities. The tears poured freely down my cheeks now. Esme grabbed my hand and started rubbing soothing circles.

"Can I... Can I see him?" I asked.

"Not yet Bella. You can't move yet. I could get your nurses to help you to move but it wouldn't be worth it. It would cause you too much pain and Edward isn't awake," Carlisle said.

There was a knock from my door and Emmett poked his head inside.

"Can we see you Bella?" He asked. Emmett rarely ever called me Bella. I nodded my head and Carlisle and Esme got up and moved out of the room as my friends filled in.

"How are you felling Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I've been better," I joked trying to lighten the tense mood. They gave me a halfhearted smile. Then it got quiet. It wasn't awkward but we were all absorbed in our thoughts. I drew in a deep breath. Bad idea. I felt a grinding in my side and I let out a loud cry of pain. Everyone started talking at once.

"Are you okay?" "What hurts?" "Just try to relax." "I'll get the nurse."

A nurse filled into the room and put a shot into the IV that was in my arm.

"That should help you rest now Ms. Swan," She said as she exited. My body started to shut down again. Sleep overcame me and I was away from this nightmare once again.

* * *

Monday...

Tuesday...

Wednesday.... Nothing.

Nothing was happening with Edward. He was still asleep. I had been able to visit him now at least. At least he looked peaceful. At least he was away from the pain. At least he was _alive_.

...

...

...

...

It had been a week. I was going to be admitted to go home tomorrow. That's when I got the news.

Esme came rushing into my room as fast as she could.

"Bella!" She yelled at me. I jumped. "Bella he's awake!" Excitement overtook me. I started moving as quickly as I could in my state and Esme helped me as much as possible. When I finally managed to get myself up we started to walk out of my room. I tried to move to quickly and cringed in pain before Esme made me slow down. I couldn't help it I was just to excited. We talked to the nurse at the desk outside of the ICU and she let us inside. I kept my eyes away from the other rooms not wanting to see pain and death. We finally made it to Edward's room and Esme slowly opened the door.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "Stay awake for a little longer. Someone else is here to see you." Carlisle then moved aside and pulled a chair over to the side of Edward's bed for me. Esme helped me sit down. I reached out and grasped Edward's hand gently. I barely noticed that Carlisle and Esme left the room.

"Edward?" I said quietly. His eyes were closed. At the sound of my voice they fluttered open allowing me to catch a small glimpse of the hidden emeralds.

"Bella?" He asked. His voice sounded so weak.

"I'm right here Edward," I replied. His eyes opened the rest of the way. The green color of his eyes looked tired.

"Bella. I love you Bella," Edward said to me. My heart leaped for joy.

"I love you too Edward," I said basking in those three wonderful words. Edward's eyes closed again before he opened them a tiny bit again.

"Sleep Edward. Everything will be okay," I told him.

"No. Not yet," He replied. I was slightly shocked at his words.

"Edward. You need rest," I told him firmly. He shook his head from side to side.

"I need to tell you something first," He said his eyes now fully open. I nodded my head so he would continue.

"You mean the world to me, Bella. Nothing will ever come between us. No matter what anybody says or what happens, You will always be in my heart. Forever and ever... Your spot will never be replaced. You hold the key to my heart Bella, you always will. I will love you forever. Things _will_ be okay. Like I said, I will love you forever. No matter what," Edward told me. His voice was getting weaker and weaker with every word. His eyes were now closed. This seemed to take all of his energy.

"I love you Edward." I sobbed out. I lay my head down on his bed and his fingers started running through my hair. I cried freely. Eventually Edward fell asleep holding my hand. I cried until there wasn't anymore tears to cry. Eventually, I fell asleep too.

* * *

EPOV

I had only been awake for that short time that day. Time was unknown to me. The pain was overwhelming. Someone was always with me for the few minutes I was awake either being Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, of my Bella. It seemed to be getting harder for me to stay awake even though I know I should be staying awake longer. The doctors said it was because of my concussion but that didn't make sense to me.

It was becoming harder and harder for Bella to see me now that she was able to attend school again. She would drop in as often as possible but I wasn't always awake. I needed to let her know how much I loved her once more.

Emmett was the one in my room that day.

"Em," I called to him hoarsely. He came quickly over to my bedside.

"Yeah Edward?" He asked me. You wouldn't know it by first meeting my brother, but he was very compassionate about his family. He would do anything for me right now.

"I need you to write something down for me," I told him. Emmett nodded his head and then retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. I told him what to write and he copied me word for word. The darkness was creeping in once again, this time seeming stronger. I read over the note and my head was throbbing. I gave it back to Emmett and thanked him quietly.

I let wonderful thoughts fill my head. Thoughts of my family. Thoughts of my friends. Thoughts of my beautiful Bella. I closed my eyes with these memories playing in my head. Then, the darkness took over.

* * *

**AHHH!!!  
Ok sorry about the cliffy _again...  
_It was necessary this time.  
You got a little snipit of EPOV.  
Please review. Don't ask me what happened to Edward cuz i will not reply..  
That would give it away! So not happening!  
Review please!**

**Yes im sorry for another cliffy.  
Please review to get the new chapter!  
You guys are awesome!**


	17. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer:Not mine. Belongs to SM. I just get to play with the Characters! Yay me!!**

**WOW! I have over 200 reviews! I never thought that I would get that many! You guys are awesome! People are responding to this story waaaaaay more that I thought the would! It makes me happy =) Thanks again!  
Alright enough of me talking. I will get on with the story because I have left you with sooo many cliffies now. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

I was headed to the hospital to visit Edward. It was after school. I had been back at school for a week now after being released from the hospital. My side hurt like hell and I was pretty bruised up. I wasn't allowed to drive yet because of my broken arm, hence, Alice was driving.

"Bella after we get there I need to head home and get started on that huge paper due soon. You _will_ call me when you are ready to leave and we _will _be doing something this weekend," She told me.

"Okay and I will call you. A\I just don't know about this weekend though," I replied. Her face fell. I felt guilty for causing her hurt. I hadn't been spending as much time with her as I should have been. I had chosen to be spending more time with Edward than I had with my friends. Alice knew how we felt about each other. She tried to be understanding. She knew she couldn't possibly stand not having Jasper with her even though she really wanted me with her right now. I was thankful that she was trying to be patient with me.

Alice pulled up to the hospital doors and I stepped out of her car. We said our goodbyes and I turned to go into the building while Alice turned the car around and left. I walked toward the desk outside of the ICU. When I arrived there the nurse who was on duty, named Katie, graciously let me in. She had grown accustomed to me showing up every day and now she just let me inside.

When I reached Edward's room I saw that Esme was sitting beside his bed, her hand clutching at his and her head resting on the mattress. When I entered I noticed Carlisle who was standing in the corner pinching the bridge of his nose. I immediately tensed at the sullen mood in the room.

"Hello," I greeted them both. Carlisle jumped at the sound of my voice, clearly not hearing me enter. He looked up at me and I saw great sadness in his eyes. Fear took hold of my body. Something was wrong. That's when I noticed Esme. She wasn't laying peacefully beside Edward. Her body was shaking. I walked closer to her and I could hear muffled sobs coming from her form. She looked like she was in pain. I gently touched her back with my good hand.

"No Carlisle. I can't leave him yet," She said not realizing that it was me and not Carlisle.

"Esme? It's me, Bella," I said softly to her. She picked her head up quickly. Her face was streaked with tears. A coldness clenched at me heart. What was happening?

"Oh Bella," Esme cried to me, "I'm so sorry." I quickly looked over at Edward fear penetrating my body. I watched and waited, and after what seemed like forever, his chest rose and fell. I breathed out a sigh of relief but the panic had not yet left me.

"Esme? What are you talking about?" I said, fear clearly sounding through my voice. Esme shook her head from side to side and let out a soft sob before reburying her head in Edwards side.

"Bella," Carlisle addressed me. He had come over to me and his hand was now resting on my shoulder. "Bella, Edward has... Edward has slipped into a coma." The familiar fear of the nightmare had taken hold of me once more.

"No," I cried willing it not to be true. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "Carlisle do something!"

"I can't Bella. There is nothing anyone can do now but wait," Carlisle told me. I could see the pain this was causing him. It was clearly displayed on his face. Suddenly Esme stood up and motioned for me to sit down. I did what I was told, trying to keep my emotions in check while Carlisle and Esme were still in the room. I needed to be strong.

Esme bustled about the room until she found a folded piece of paper. She handed it to me. I look of confusion crossed me face. Esme kissed me on the head, tears still streaming down her face. She then moved to Carlisle and he wrapped his arms around her. Then the left the room.

I looked down at the piece of paper that Esme handed me. I unfolded it with shaking hands. I noticed a messy scrawl that was not Edwards. I quickly started to read.

_Bella, Edward had me write this for him.  
-Emmett_

I paused for a second before I continued on.

_P.S._

_Do you know that I love you? I know I've told you, but I'm going to keep saying it. There is no lie in these words, not one bit. Your smile keeps me alive, sweet Bella. It is one more reason that I keep fighting. I would give you my soul for comfort even if it left me dark and cold. And Bella, when I hold you close, I can feel your heart beat fast and I think to myself... I've found that "someone" at last. I will love you forever my dear, sweet Bella. You are my life.  
Know that I fight for my family, my friends, and for you Bella. I will fight for you with all my heart.  
I love you Bella and I always will.  
-Love, Edward_

I read these words. I read them over and over again. They seemed so... so _final. _I couldn't bear it- I wouldn't bear it. I lay my head down next to Edward and felt my world come down around me.

* * *

**_May...._**

It had been a month. A whole month. Edward had not stirred nor had he shown any signs of awakening. It felt as if a hole had been ripped through my chest. I tried to be cheerful. I _had _to be cheerful. My friends needed me to be. My father needed me to be. So, that's what I did. I was cheerful. I put on a charade. I'm sure everyone saw through it but at least I was _trying._

I kept Edward's last declaration of love for me under my pillow. I read it every night. I had asked Emmett about it and he told me that yes, Edward did have him write it. He had been awake when only Emmett was there visiting him and so, being a good brother, he did what Edward asked.

Edward's family seemed to be torn apart. His family, usually so happy, so cheerful, seemed to be permanently stuck in the darkness. Esme was always there for her other sons, they needed her to be. Carlisle found refuge in his wife's arms. He would be at the hospital most of the day and he would spend what time he could watching over Edward. Jasper had drawn back for a while until he realized that he needed his family and friends. We comforted him as best we could, especially Alice. What hurt the most though, was Emmett.

Emmett's character had changed. He still had his booming voice and his sense of humor but not his boyish smile. He would smile but it never reached his eyes. It seemed that his smile would never glow again, not fully.

Life was tough for me. I would spend my afternoons at the hospital beside Edward. I would do my homework beside him. Of course his family was there a lot of the time. Occasionally a person from school would stop by just to see how he was. Edward was still in the ICU but didn't have many visitation limits except that there was to be no more than three people in the room at a time.

I could tell that by my pain, Charlie was suffering. He needed me. He needed his Bella. I tried for him, I really did. I just couldn't quite bring my old self back to the surface though.

After a few weeks without sleep, I stayed all night in the hospital. Charlie had panicked until he found where I was. He reprimanded me but it was halfheartedly. He knew I was in pain. He made me a deal that I could stay in Edward's room every Saturday night. It was enough for me. It seemed to help me sleep better. I had to constantly know that everything was okay with Edward.

The doctors said that since Edward's body was mostly healed now that he should come out of his coma any day. The said this two weeks ago and still nothing. There was nothing until that one Friday afternoon...

* * *

I had once again come into Edward's room after a terribly long and aggravating day at school. I had taken to telling Edward about my days. I felt that maybe if I talked to him it would help. I brought over the chair and pulled it up beside Edward's bead again. I set my head down next to his side, the back of my head touching his stomach. I gently took his hand in mine and I began to tell him about my day.

When I finished I didn't move. Instead, I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor. It was the one thing that was a constant. It was the one thing to let me know that Edward was still, somewhere deep down withing his body, alive. I listened to the noise as I was slowly lulled to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was awakened in the dark hospital room by a stirring. I got up from my spot on the bed and stumbled around in the dark until I found the light switch. I turned back around expecting to see someone in the room with me. I was startled when I realized that I was still alone with Edward.

"Hello?" I called tentatively to the room. There was no answer. I must have just been hallucinating. I made my way back over to the chair and sat back down. I stared at Edward for a while before I lay my head down on his stomach and grabbed his limp hand. I closed my eyes once again, spending a few more minutes with Edward before I had to leave for home.

That was when I felt it. I felt like someone was watching me. I stilled myself and listened, keeping my eyes closed. There was nothing. Then, I felt something in my hand twitch.

I picked my head up in surprise and turned toward Edward. His eyes were open and those emeralds that I hadn't seen for a month stared at me. A smile spread across my face.

"Bella?" Edward asked me his voice sounding hoarse. I nodded my head and brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. Confusion spread across Edward's face and he pulled his hand out of mine. Confusion and hurt resounded within my body. Why had he rejected me.

Then Edward spoke again, "Bella Swan? Why are **_you _**here?"

* * *

**I swore that I wasn't going to leave you with another cliffy!  
It just didn't happen! I'm sorry!  
At least I have updated a lot recently!  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up though!  
I will try to write it soon!  
Review please!!**

**Your reviews encourage me to write more.  
Please review to help me get the next chapter out quicker!**


	18. The World Came Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I still write these....**

**Hey there guys!  
Sorry that this took forever! Life has been kicking me in the ass lately. I was up at 4:30 and then 6 for two days in a row so i was wiped!  
You guys are amazing! I had 35 reviews for the last chapter! Thats a lot!  
Anyway... here is the chapter.  
I have a wonderful new Beta, Thaiger Lillie! She is amazing and is willing to cooperate with my hectic updating! Thank you!  
Anyway....**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_"Bella Swan? Why are **you **here?"_

"Edward! What are you talking about? You know very well why I am here!" I replied to him. I was just so excited that he was awake!

"Isabe-."

"Oh my goodness! I have to go call your family!" I yelled and then jumped up from his bed. Whatever he was going to say could wait.

I ran out the door and then proceeded to run smack into somebody. I looked up and into the kind eyes of Carlisle.

"Carlisle! He's awake!" I screamed at him. Carlisle looked slightly confused.

"Bella what are you talking ab-," Carlisle began.

"Carlisle! Edward is awake!" I yelled again. The confusion clouding Carlisle's eyes immediately disappeared.

"Bella go back in and stay with Edward. I need to go call everyone. Try to keep him awake until they get here," Carlisle instructed and then burst into a quick jog away from me. I turned not so gracefully on my heal and walked back into Edward's room. I looked at the man I loved sitting in front of me. He was sitting up now. What confused me was why he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe he had a headache.

"Edward is there something I can get for you?" I asked walking back over to him and then sitting back down on the mattress. Edward didn't respond. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. Suddenly, Edward lifted up his head. His face was a hard, his eyes a dark, cold green.

"Ed-Edward?" I stuttered. The look he was giving me scared me,"Are you okay Edward?"

"No!" Edward thundered at me. I recoiled in shock, "I don't know why exactly I am in the hospital. I don't know where my family is. I wake up dazed and confused to find someone I barely know sitting at the end of my bed! Why are you here? Where is my family?"

Tears pooled up in my eyes. Edward never yelled at me. My heart felt like it was ripped in two. Where was the man that I loved?

"Isabella Swan! Answer me!" Edward said forcefully. I shook my head back and forth. Maybe this was a dream. It had to be a dream. "Where are the people that I love?"

His last words pierced my heart. The tears flowed freely down my face as I got up quickly from his bed and then ran out of the room. I was blinded by the tears in my eyes but none of that mattered now. Suddenly, I ran into a large figure.

"I found you Bella," Emmett boomed and threw back his head and laughed. It cut my heart deeper. Emmett was happy again. He knew his brother was awake.

"Bella?" Someone said. I turned and looked over at Jasper. He wore an expression of concern. "Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head and then ran passed them. I heard both of them calling after me but none of that mattered now. Edward didn't remember me. He remembered nothing of our time together. It felt as if a sword had been stabbed through my heart. My world was shattered. A sob broke through my lips as I ran out the hospital doors.

* * *

EPOV

The crisp images of my dreams started to fade. The images became blurred and before long I couldn't remember who the people were supposed to be. Suddenly the dreams turned dark and then a bright light flashed across the left side of my face. Spinning, spinning. A woman was screaming. I looked over to that face and saw her face. The beautiful face blurred and then the entire figure disappeared. Everything went black, then, a beeping noise. I was suddenly aware of things around me. There was a pressure on my hand and next to my side. I moved to try to get away. The pressure was gone. I was starting to slip back into the blank world I knew so well now.

Then the pressure was replaced again. On my hand and now on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly, the weight was immense. I looked down through my barely cracked eyelids to see the back of a head. I didn't know who this woman was or why she was holding my hand. I tried to pull my hand out of hers without disturbing her too much. It didn't work. Suddenly the woman lifted her head and turned to look at me. I looked into the deep chocolate of her eyes. Recognition flashed across my memory.

"Bella?" I asked hoarsely. I felt something stir inside me. Some memory was struggling to bring itself to the surface. My mind raced and then the feeling was gone. Instead it was replaced by confusion.

A smile spread across Bella's face as she nodded her head. She brought my hand that she still held up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. I pulled away quickly. Why was Bella Swan kissing my hand? An expression of hurt crossed Bella's face before disappearing.

"Bella Swan? Why are **_you _**here?" I asked. I truly wanted to know.

"Edward! What are you talking about? You know very well why I am here!" She said excitedly.

"Isabe-" I tried to say but Bella cut me off.

"Oh my goodness! I have to go call your family!" She yelled and then jumped up and ran out the door.

My family. Where were they? Why weren't they here? Furthermore why was Bella here and they were not? I was confused and a headache overtook me as I tried to assemble the pieces of the puzzle. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger and thought. I needed to put my world back together.

"Edward is there something I can get for you?" Bella's voice sounded. I didn't look up. I felt the mattress sink down underneath me. I tried to ignore her. This was frustrating. I was missing something. Suddenly I felt a soft and caress my cheek. Anger overtook all of my senses. I lifted my head up and looked at Bella.

"Ed-Edward? Are you okay Edward?" She asked me. Why the hell did she care? I felt my face turn into a glare and Bella's expression morphed into one of fear.

"No!" I yelled out suddenly, "I don't know why exactly I am in the hospital. I don't know where my family is. I wake up dazed and confused to find someone I barely know sitting at the end of my bed! Why are you here? Where is my family?" My voice was raised, a rarity for me. I just wanted to know! My head was throbbing. I wanted a face that I loved and recognized. Love... that strange feeling stirred inside of me again before disappearing. I looked closer at Bella. Tears looked like they were threatening to spill over.

"Isabella Swan! Answer me!" I yelled at her. I was becoming more and more frustrated. I needed this painful mystery solved. Bella shook her head back and forth. "Where are the people that I love?"

Bella looked shocked. Tears started to run down her face. I felt the strange urge to reach up and wipe them away. It was insane. I barely knew this girl! Bella jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room. I groaned in frustration and lay back down. Thoughts were rampaging my mind. I heard the door open again.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled assuming it was Bella again. I couldn't deal with her anymore.

"Jeez Eddikins. What a wonderful way to greet your brothers after you've been in a coma for two months." A deep voice said, a voice I recognized. I picked my head up and looked over to see none other than Jasper and Emmett, my brothers, my family.

"Jazz? Em?" I asked.

"No dip shit. I'm actually your girlfriend," Emmett said. I felt my face crack into a smile. Jasper and Emmett chuckled beside me.

"How you feeling bro?" Jasper asked.

"Confused," I replied simply.

"Figures seeing as how you haven't seen the world in a month," Emmett said.

"A month?" I asked. Emmett didn't have time to reply because at that moment Carlisle and Esme burst into the room.

"Edward!" Esme cried coming over to me and kissing my forehead. Carlisle was behind her the entire way.

"Mom," I replied. It was pleasant to just say the name that meant love and security. I smiled and relaxed, finally with the people who I felt safe with.

The doctors came and spoke to my family and I and I chatted with my family. Quite a bit of time passed. I was informed that my Volvo had been destroyed. A drunk driver hit the car and the Volvo rolled down a hill. I learned of my injuries and where the crash had taken place.

"Eddie! You never told us how your date went that night," Emmett said suddenly, changing the subject.

"What date?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance, something that I couldn't read.

"Your date with Bella of course!" Emmett scoffed.

"Bella?" I asked again. Emmett rolled his eyes again and muttered something that sounded like dumb ass.

"Alright guys lets clear out," Carlisle said something. I couldn't read the expression on his face. Everyone said there goodbyes to me and then left the hospital room again. The nurse came in and made sure I had everything I need. When she left I lay my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. The confusing story had been answered. I couldn't help but feel like something was missing though.

I drifted off to sleep. The picture of me spinning around a beautiful girl on the beach splayed itself across my imagination. Everything was perfect. It was raining and I had told this beauty how I had felt about her and she replied letting me know she felt the same. It was raining and we were standing in the middle of the surf. The only thing that was missing was the face of the gorgeous woman. It was a blank spot, a numb spot. It troubled me as I slept until my dreams morphed into something new.

* * *

BPOV

I was curled up on my bed. I shut out the world. I wanted no part of it. Nothing that would remind me of _him. _Not of him so much but the fact that he didn't love me. These painful thoughts brought my body into tremors. My phone sounded for what sounded like the hundredth time and I finally reached up to grab it. It had been going off every minute or so for the past five minutes. I sat up and wiped angrily at my tears.

_Jasper Cullen_ flashed across the screen of my phone. I sighed but flipped it open.

"Hello Jasper Cullen. Thank you for calling hell. How may I help you?" I asked miserably.

_"Bella?" _Jasper asked across the phone line.

"No, I told you this was hell. Now if you don't have some important business or need us to pick up another dead corpse than I please leave me alone," I replied bitterly.

_"Bella he has amnesia," _Jasper said ignoring everything I had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

_"Bella, Edward has amnesia! He doesn't remember his time spent with you,"_ Jasper said sounding desperate.

"Are you serious?" I replied. A spark of hope suddenly ignited in my heart.

_"Yes. Now go to bed. Alice, Rose, Emmett, you, and I will go see him tomorrow,"_ Jasper said and then promptly hung up on me.

I sighed and then lay back down on my bed. Thoughts bombarded my head. Tears silently ran down my face. I thought of the time with my friends, the all the times that I had spent with Edward. I cried myself to sleep, thoughts of the past running through my head.

* * *

**Alrighty guys! You know the drill.  
Please review! I love feedback from all of you!  
It helps make me a better writer!**

**That little button is taunting you!  
Maybe you should click it so it shuts up!  
\/**


	19. That's Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I'm not that talented!!  
**

**Bella:Hey you! ya you! Author!  
Me:What  
Bella:Hurry up and update that chapter! You left me hanging and the love of my life doesn't remember me!  
Me: Oh.... ya...  
Bella: *pulls out a baseball bat* get to work and don't make me use this thing!!  
Me: Oh, Shit!!**

**Hey guys!! I'm sorry it took sooooo long to update!! You probably don't want to hear my excuses but here they are: School, sports, injury, possible surgery, and writers block!**

**Again thanks to Thiager Lillie! You are amazing! Thanks for sticking with my terrible updating!!! Special thanks to ciarao645!! I understand that your first review was to this story! that means alot to me!! Of course there are many more of you that I would like to thank but I can't name all of you!! **

**285 reviews guys!!! Thats amazing!!! please keep it up! I read and enjoy every single one of them and i will try to reply to them all too!! I am trying to use some of your ideas in this story but it is planned out already so its kinda hard! **

**Anywho, to make up for the terribly long wait this chapter is extra long and it should be easier for me to write now that im back on track. Enough of me rambling though!!**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

_I looked over to the woman who was holding my hand. She was gorgeous. Her hair was long and mahogany and when it caught in the light there were hints of red. When I moved my eyes up to hers I was immediately captured. The wide, chocolate brown eyes held my attention. She smiled when we made eye contact. The smile lit up the world. I felt that I should know her but I couldn't quite grasp it. I looked forward and realized I was racing down a road. It was dark out but I felt comfort in the car. It was my beloved Volvo. I could feel someones gaze on me and I turned to look to my right. Once again I met the eyes of the beauty. The edges of her mouth started to turn up but then her eyes went wide and terrified. She was looking at something behind me. I turned to see what it was and was greeted with a glaring light. Horror clouded my mind and I thought that I must see that beautiful woman and try to reassure her with my eyes. I turned to look at her but suddenly there was a bright flash and then a loud crunching sound and pain shot through my body. The woman's name came to my lips and I was crying out for her..._

"Bella!" I yelled. My mind was clouded and I looked around. The car was gone. I took in my surroundings and realized that I was in my hospital room. My breathing was rapid and my body was drenched in sweat. I was sitting straight up as I tried to relax my body. When my breathing was under control again I slowly lowered myself back to lying down. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened. All I knew was something painful happened. I had lost someone, someone I was very close to.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to rectify the dream. Nothing came to me and before long I was once again exhausted. I still didn't have energy after being in a coma for a month. The power of sleep won out over the power of my confusion and I drifted off to sleep. It was peaceful and filled with my family and friends. Everyone was around me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were smiling at me. Isabella Swan was in the background. She wasn't smiling though.

Her face was calm and relaxed until she made eye contact with me. Then, tears swelled in her eyes and began to flow freely down her face. None of this made sense to me. Why was she sad? The urge to comfort her overcame me in my dream. What was lost to me was what I felt. It was a pain, a pain without love. I felt like a soldier fighting in a battle. I needed to be free once more. Free of what though? I wasn't sure at the time but what ever it was, it was worth fighting for.

* * *

BPOV

I just closed my eyes and didn't open them till the morning light. I know I hadn't lost it all yet. All I knew for sure was what I was fighting for. I hadn't lost it all yet. There was still hope that Edward would remember. Hope that he would not only remember the last month but how he felt about me. There were two things I knew for certain. One was that Edward had amnesia and he might not remember me. Two, no matter what would happen, I would always be in love with Edward.

I had looked up how long amnesia would last and I zeroed in on what type of amnesia Edward had. It was retrograde amnesia which meant that he didn't remember anything before the accident. There were two options for Edward. He would either be able to remember everything after time as his memory gradually came back or, the memories would be lost, irretrievably. Fear clenched me at the thought that he wouldn't remember me... ever.

The thought of him forgetting our love pulled at my heart. It felt as though a black hole was forming in my chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I collapsed on my bed in great heaving sobs. I don't know how long I was there for. I do know that My tears quieted and I was on the verge of sleep when voices sounded softly in my room.

"Jazz do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know Ali. This is hard on her. They have only been together for a short time."

I realized the voices were Alice and Jasper but instead of turning over and greeting them I feigned sleep.

"Well, I need to get her up so I can get her ready," I heard Alice say.

"Ali, give her a break. Let me wake her up. You go wait outside and then we will leave," Jasper replied, "She doesn't need to deal with your hyperness right now even though she usually loves it. I just don't think she can handle it."

God, I could kiss you right now Jasper.

"Okay," Alice replied. I could tell by her voice that she was disappointed and I'm sure she was doing her famous pout.

I heard Jasper's soft laugh and some movement.

"I love you Alice, but you already know that." Even though my eyes were shut I felt like I was intruding. I curled up tighter into a ball. Too much love in the room for me.

The door shut and I heard footsteps getting closer to me before the side of my bed sank down.

"B? Bella you need to get up," Jasper called out to me softly. His presence made me feel calmer. Jasper always had that effect on me. I stayed tightly knit up into my ball trying to block out the pain that might ensue should I unfold.

"Bella hun, you need to wake up," Jasper tried again.

"No," was all that I said in response.

"Bella we need to go help Edward." At his name tears started to run down my face again. Funny, I thought there were none left to be shed.

"I don't want to see Edward. He doesn't love me anymore," I informed Jasper. At this confession sobs racked my body and the world felt small and hollow. I was the only one there. There was no one that could fill the place of my Edward. No one to hold me while I cried. I was alone.

"Bella," Jasper said uncurling me from my ball and facing me towards him, "Bella, Edward will always love you. Nothing you can say or anything that happens will change that. Edward still loves you, it's just buried deep right now. He is injured and he can't remember. I know that deep down he still remembers you and what happened. I know this Bella, trust me."

"Oh Jazz I want to!" I sobbed, "How can I though? How can I?"

"He has talked about you Bella. Just last night when I was with him he said your name. He might have been asleep but I think that is when he is more like himself. His thoughts are free and there is no cloud overhead. He loves you Bella. He always will."

At this I hugged Jasper with all of my might and he hugged me right back. It felt nice to be held even if it wasn't the arms I was longing for. I was wrong. I wasn't alone. Even if the worst happened and Edward didn't remember me I still had my friends who loved me. With there help and some time, maybe the wounds of being forgotten wouldn't be so deep.

* * *

EPOV

I was analyzing whether or not I was crazy when there was a knock on the door to my hospital room.

"Come in!" I called and slowly the door opened and in filed Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and someone that I couldn't see cowering in the background. They shuffled in and then fanned out around my bed. The figure in the background suddenly became visible. Bella. My stomach lurched when I saw her. It wasn't a sickness feeling, more of a feeling of wanting or longing. Why was I feeling this? Bella wasn't smiling and her eyes were downcast. _Please look up beautiful_. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"Hey guys," I greeted them, stifling a yawn. I guess I still hadn't regained all my energy.

"We'll be quick Ed," Jasper said flashing a smile at me.

"Don't worry about it. Just tired still. What do you all need?"

"Well, Edward, we need to talk to you about, well," Jasper began before Emmett cut him off.

"We're here to make sure you realize that you love Bella and that you never ever want to leave her and you want sex it up with her!" Emmett boomed and shot a wink at me. If I wasn't so shocked I might have laughed. That was not the case. My head snapped up to Bella. She was looking at me but she blushed about ten shades of and then looked down. She wiped her hand angrily across her cheeks. Oh Lord, I made her cry. I wanted to jump up and hug her. What was going on? My head was about to burst with confusion!

The last relationship I remembered was with Tanya. That ended horribly and I was crushed for weeks. I know that Bella and Alice weren't helping out much through that time. In fact, I do remember Bella being accused of carrying my child. Of course that wasn't true. That was months ago though. I looked around for something that held the date. May. No, no! There was no way that I didn't remember that many months. There was no way that I could have fallen in love with Bella.

My breathing became heavy and my head started to throb. I tried to calm myself but nothing was working. I let my head fall back on the pillow and my eyes fall shut. There was movement in the room and then a door slamming shut. I was still hyperventilating and didn't open my eyes. The next thing I knew someone was pulling my hand away from the bridge of my knows.

"Ed if you keep doing that you are going to break your nose."

I opened my eyes and Jasper and Emmett were on either side of me. My breathing slowed. The girls were nowhere in sight. I tired to regain my thoughts but my head was still spinning out of control.

"What is wrong with me?" I yelled out finally after catching my breath.

"Edward you lost your mind bro," Emmett told me casually. My brow furrowed in confusion at what he was saying.

"What the dip shit means Edward is that you have amnesia," Jasper clarified. Suddenly a light bulb clicked on in my head. Of course it all made sense to me now. I vaguely remember overhearing a conversation about that as a possibility.

Jasper must have seen some recognition flash in my eyes because he turned to me and said, "So what about Bella then?"

"What about Bella?" I repeated back to him.

"Come on Eddikins you guys f'kin loved each other! I'm sure you were gonna lay her soon!" Emmett boomed out.

"Not helping Emmett," I ground out through my teeth as I shot him a death glare.

"Listen, Em and I will just go get her and you can talk to her in private about everything," Jasper said getting up and dragging Emmett out of the room quickly so I had no time to back out. I did try and protest but the door was already shut and they were sprinting down the hall.

There was no way that I could love Bella. If I did at one point there was no way I ever could again. I knew it wouldn't be the same. Just then there was a light tap on my door and I mumbled a soft, "Come in." Bella poked her head in the door and looked sheepishly at me. Once again my stomach lurched and nerves overtook me. I never felt this way. There was something about the presence of Bella. It did strange things to me, some odd feeling overtook me but I couldn't place it.

* * *

BPOV

"We're here to make sure you realize that you love Bella and that you never ever want to leave her and you want sex it up with her!" Emmett boomed and shot a wink at Edward. Shock ran through my body and I looked up at Edward. His eyes pierced into my soul and I blushed deeply before looking down. I wiped my hand angrily across my cheek at the damn traitor of a tear. I heard Edward's breathing become heavy and I chanced a peek up at him. His head was back on his pillows and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

_I_ did this to him. I had to get out of here. I spun as quickly as I could on my heal and thankfully did not trip. More tears were spilling over as I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me in my haste. I ran down the hall before I found a secluded corner and quickly curled up hugging my knees to my chest. The hole was once again gaping open, my heart and soul bleeding out.

I'm not sure how long it had been before I felt two bodies press in on mine from either side. A hand was gently stroking my hair and the other was rubbing my shoulder. I looked up just enough so that my mouth was resting on my arms that were still placed on my knees. My two best friends were sitting on either side of me just simply comforting me. It felt nice. They sat with me until my tears slowed and I calmed down. My chin was now propped up on my arms when I saw Jasper and Emmett sprinting down the hall towards us.

"B! Eddikins wants to talk to you!" Emmett yelled at me from the other end of the hall. I didn't move until they got to me. Did I want to talk to Edward? The answer to that question: No.

"Just leave her be Em," Rose called up to him. He frowned at me but I didn't move.

"Bells please just go talk to him?" Jasper asked me. I looked up at him and Emmett. They both looked thoroughly concerned for me. I sighed but nodded my head yes and slowly and shakily got to my feet. I mean, it was just Edward. I could do this.

My friends guided me back down the hall to Edward's room. When we got there I was gently ushered forward and I tried to calm myself. It was only Edward. Ya, right. Only Edward my ass.

I knocked on the door and heard I muffled, "Come in," before I poked only my head through the door. I looked down after I met the piercing gaze of Edward's eyes. I entered the rest of the way and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the small room. Then, the silence became overwhelming.

I knew Edward was looking at me. I could tell by the pressure of his gaze. I had always been able to tell when he was looking at me. I didn't speak though. It was as if I was being suffocated by the silence. Finally, after many anguishing minutes Edward broke the silence.

"Bella."

With that one word, everything snapped.

"What the fuck do you want Edward?" I screamed at him, "You obviously don't remember anything at all! You were my life dammit! You were my everything! I was _your_ everything!"

Then I grabbed the note of his declaration of his love for me and shoved it in his face. He took it from me looking rather scared and read it over carefully.

"This isn't my handwriting," Edward said point blank after finishing.

"No shit Sherlock!" I screamed again. Edward cowered back and his face turned to hurt. "You don't remember Edward! You don't remember anything at all! I'm going through hell and you aren't there to pull me out! I need you Edward! I _need_ you! Dammit, and you know what hurts the most? You aren't there all because of this accident! It was the end of the world as we knew it and now I can't go back to the past, back to the happiest time of my life!"

I finished my rant and looked up at Edward through my tears. His face was pure shock. I instantly regretted everything I had said. This wasn't the time for it, he didn't need this, not now and not at all.

I looked down at my shoes, my happy shoes. "Edward, I'm sorr-"

"Show me," Edward interrupted. My head snapped up and I looked quizzically at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Show me," Edward repeated. I was still confused. Edward looked at me for a few seconds longer before he began to talk again.

"Show me Bella. Show me what I am missing. It hurts me to hurt you. As soon as I am out of this godforsaken place you _will_ show me. You and I will go on an adventure through the past. I can't stand not knowing what was so important in my life. I can't see you in anguish. I don't know why buy I need to find out."

He wanted to know. That is the only thing that hit me. He may not remember but he wanted to. For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

* * *

**Alrighty guys!! hit or miss!!??  
Really nervous about this chapter!**

**Review please  
even though it has been forever!! =(  
\/**


	20. A Praise Chorus

**Disclaimer:Everyone together now "Twilight is not TheYellowVolvo's Twilight is SM's" Very good :)**

**Hey guys!!! Not a long wait, thankfully!!**

**Just so you guys know you are all amazing and all that good stuff :) I am now over 300 reviews and i'm ecstatic!!! I never thought this story would get so far!!!! It makes me extremely happy :)  
**

**I am looking for an acronym for this story and there is a poll on my profile so you can vote if you wish :) anyway here is the next chapter! Bella's outfit and hair for this chapter has a link so you can see it on my profile!  
I suggest you listen to "A Praise Chorus" By Jimmy Eat World while reading this chapter :) I listened to it as i wrote it!!**

**Thanks again Thiagher Lillie!!  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Edward didn't get out of the hospital for another two weeks so he could further recover. The weeks were miserable but at least there was a small glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel. I missed him terribly but at least he was awake and willing to try to remember.

I still cringed at the thought of his shocked and sad face after I screamed at him. That was inexcusable and more than a little embarrassing. I don't know what came over me but I just snapped. Everything I had been feeling poured out into one giant mess. I don't think I could ever completely forgive myself for that. Too bad Edward couldn't forget that memory. After that thought I cringed too. That was uncalled for and I hoped Edward would remember everything that happened. Even the worst.

Edward had been home for a day and we would be meeting tomorrow morning to start on the trek through the past. To say I wasn't nervous was a lie. I was more than a little nervous. I was on full out panic mode. My stomach clenched even when I wasn't thinking about what I was going to do. I needed a plan. Everyone had offered to help me but this was something I needed to do by myself, my own way. Maybe this way Edward would be able to remember more about me. It wasn't the occurrences of our happiness so much, but more of what happened during those times that brought us closer together.

I was currently sprawled out on my bed with my music blasting. I was trying to gain meaning from the songs to form a plan with no such luck. No matter how much I loved the songs that were playing I could gain no meaning from them. My head was throbbing and it wasn't only from the blasting music even though that did contribute.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping or if I had even slept at all, but I quickly sat bolt upright in my bed with an idea. Of course! It would be perfect. I lay back down slowly completely happy with my new plan. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face and hope in my heart.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning way to early for me to be able to head over to the Cullen's. It was around six a.m. and I had to wait at least three more hours till I could leave. What I really wanted was to just run over to his house and start right away. Of course this was impossible. I had to wait three more hours even though I didn't want to. I wanted to see Edward with every bone in my body.

I got up from my cozy bed and went to go take a shower to relax my body. It was the most that I could do to relax because nothing could stop my mind from racing. My thoughts were running wild with what was happening and the 'what ifs'. It was constantly what if this, what if that, what if, what if, what if. Of course they were all about my impending day with Edward. The thoughts couldn't be stopped no matter how long I stayed in the comforting warmth of the shower.

I quickly jumped out of the shower once the water turned cold. I had been in there longer than I had intended. I dressed quickly and first through on some sweats and my hair up into a messy ponytail. I looked at my appearance and became frustrated. I needed something better. Something to help me. Not something, someone. I quickly ran from the bathroom and into my room and snatched up my phone. I quickly punched in the number I have had memorized for years and waited.

It didn't even ring once before a voice was screeching at me.

"BELLA!" Of course with this I jumped about ten feet into the air, tripped over the comforter from my bed, and threw the phone across the room. I was now sprawled out on the floor with the blanket wrapped around my legs and the phone on the other side of my bed.

"Bella, I heard you tripped and so I will just yell at you from here assuming of course you aren't holding the phone anymore, which you probably aren't!" Damn psychic over hyper pixie.

"Speak Alice!" I yelled back as I sat up and attempted to untangle myself from the mess I created.

"I know what you need Bella! I will be over in five! Rose will come over too!" Alice screamed into the phone. I wonder if her parents ever will have her locked away for being so overzealous. Probably not though, they did after all, raise her. I chuckled to myself after that thought and finally managed to untangle myself from the self created hazard.

I think I waited for all of five minutes before the front door was slamming open. Good thing Charlie was out fishing today otherwise he would have been ticked.

"Bella! You better be sitting in that chair in your room so we can get to work right away!" Alice screamed up at me. I quickly shoved everything off of my desk and sat in the chair as both girls ran up the steps. My door swung open and standing in the doorway were my two best friends, the blond bombshell and the gorgeous pixie. Jeez, it was like I was watching a movie as they paused in the doorway and looked around my room. They were armed with weapons and after spying me they danced into the room.

"Good girl," Rose said as she came in and patted my head. I stuck my tongue out at her and we all burst into giggles. It was nice to be with my friends and we were just being girls with no troubles even if it was only for a few minutes.

Both of them quickly went to work on me as I sat patiently. I didn't even protest this time. This time I was actually enjoying Bella Barbie time. Like I said, it was nice to be with my friends again.

We chatted about anything and everything. Alice was doing my makeup as Rose worked on my hair. By the time they were finished we were all giggling uncontrollably. Alice through me some clothes and told me specifically "not to look" until I was back in the room with them. I skipped over to the bathroom and changed quickly, giggling the whole time. I hadn't been this giddy in months. There was no exaggeration to that time frame at all.

I went back into the room and stopped just after entering through the door and struck a pose. My friends squealed and clapped in delight. I did a pirouette before heading over to the mirror and taking a look. I let out an audible gasp and Rose and Alice were squealing again. Alice had dressed me in a loose white tube top that faded down into a black pattern. The bottom was a simple jean skirt and my shoes were gray flats.

What was really astonishing to me though was the simple makeover of my face. I had barely any makeup at all on but it accented every good feature I had. My eyes were surrounded by light eyeshadow and barely any eyeliner. My already full lips were made fuller with a light pink lip gloss. My hair was down but wavy. The ends of them were curled in different directions giving me the nice windblown look of models.

I turned around to my friends and pulled them into tight hugs. We were bouncing up and down in our tight embrace, squealing and giggling. I knew if we didn't stop soon we would all be in tears. I pulled away from them and we walked out of the house arm in arm to our separate cars. We said quick goodbyes and they wished me good luck as I pulled out and headed toward the white mansion in the forest, the place where the man I loved was waiting for me.

* * *

BPOV

I pulled up to the Cullen's house with nerves swimming in my stomach. The butterflies were having a hay day in there. I stepped slowly out of my truck mentally preparing myself for my day. It was now around nine thirty. I tried to move slowly while I was thinking and by time. Of course that's not possible when Emmett is staring out the window and spots you. A huge grin spread across his face and he ran out of the house towards me.

"Hey little sister! You look hot!" I looked up at my brother with a concerned look, my face blushed a bright red. Jasper had followed Emmett out of the house and was now shaking silently with laughter with his head bowed as he was shaking it back and forth in shame.

"Emmett, doesn't it bother you that you just called your sister hot?" Jasper asked voicing my silent question. Emmett let out a "pfft" noise but he did look momentarily puzzled at his statement. I giggled and he pulled me into another crushing hug and then let me go, dragging me inside.

"Hello dear," Esme greeted me.

"Hello Esme," I replied with a wide grin on my face. She walked over to me and pulled me into a motherly hug, the type that makes you feel warm and fuzzy all over and brings a comfort that only mothers can provide.

"Edward is still asleep upstairs. Would you go wake him dear?"

"Um, sure Esme I can do that," I said nervously as I pulled back from her and slowly made my way upstairs. I wasn't sure how Edward would react to being woken up by me gauging his previous reactions. I was by no means excited about this.

I gently knocked on his door, "Edward?" There was no reply and there no sound of movement. I took a deep breath to calm the partying butterflies and then opened the door to my life.

I felt a pang of longing in my chest at the site of the sleeping Adonis. Edward was laying flat on his stomach in his bed. He was in a simple pair of pajama pants. Him not having a shirt on was doing weird things to my body. I hadn't seen Edward out of his hospital gown in months. Edward could make the gown appealing but it didn't do him justice. With every deep breath he took the muscles rippled in his back.

My eyes traveled up his back and to his face. It was peaceful. His face was relaxed. I smiled at the way his lips pouted just slightly. I studied him for a long while willing time to rewind itself. Of course that wouldn't happen so I moved over to his bed and knelt down beside it.

"Edward," I called softly as I ran my hands through his glorious hair. His mouth parted and he let out a small sigh of pleasure. I smiled down at him. He hadn't realized who I was yet.

"Edward," I called again. He groaned and flipped over slowly. He was becoming conscious know and I removed my hand from the glorious bronze locks. My hand found his and I squeezed it gently before slowly pulling my fingers from his with and empty feeling. Edwards eyes fluttered open slowly revealing the sparkling emeralds to me. He blinked quickly a few times before moving his hands up to rub his eyes and then through his hair. I stayed where I was and waited for him to notice me.

It didn't take long and he turned his head towards me. I gave him the best smile I could conjure up at that time.

"Good morning Bella," The velvet spoke out clearly and smoothly to me.

"Good morning Edward," I replied back with a genuine smile now on my face. At least he didn't wake up screaming at me. I slowly stood up and moved away from Edward who was now sitting up in bed.

"I will wait downstairs for you," I called to him as I left, giving him privacy. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away and it ignited a fire on my skin. A slight amount of heat formed in my cheeks as I shut the door behind me and quickly turned around to leave but tripped and ran into someone.

"Easy there little sister!" Emmett boomed at me with Jasper laughing at his side.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked them with a blush on my face.

"Eves dropping of course!" Emmett said happily without shame. Jasper reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot! She's not supposed to know that! You're not supposed to tell her!"

"Ow Jazzikins! She was gonna figure it out sooner or later anyway!"

I laughed at the brother's exchange and decided against being angry at them. I'm sure Emmett talked Jasper into listening.

We made our way downstairs talking about random things that Emmett had brought up. I was enjoying my time with them. Emmett and Jasper had started a game of Halo as we waited for Edward to come downstairs. It was pretty much a dead lock until Emmett's character got stuck on a platform that you had to jump off of to move. Emmett couldn't quite grasp that concept though and his character kept falling off and down into the abyss only to be put back in the same spot again and the process would repeat.

"Emmett you have to jump!" Jasper said in between gasps for air. Both he and I were cracking up at Emmett.

"But I _am _jumping!" Emmett whined as his character once again fell off of the ledge and into the darkness.

That was how Edward found us. Jasper and I were in tears from laughing so hard and Emmett was now screaming at his character. Esme and Carlisle had come in to see what all the racket was and were standing in the doorway laughing at us.

"Whats going on?" The velvet asked with amusement clear in his voice.

"Well... Emmett... jumps.... character," Jasper tried to get out but only managing to get out small words and then cracking up again. I sat up trying to control my laughter to no avail. Eventually Emmett just gave up and turned off the game completely. He marched upstairs mumbling something that sounded like "damn game. Can't jump. Piece of shit". Of course this sent Jasper and I into more laughter since we were the only two that could hear it.

Eventually we calmed down enough to be able to do a simple task such as standing. When I was stable I turned around to find Edward just watching me, leaning up against the wall by the stairs, a crooked smile on his face. He looked as irresistible as ever wearing a black T-shirt and jeans that were slung low across his hips. His hair was still perfectly messy in every way. I smiled at him trying to remain calm. The emeralds moved up and down my body taking in my appearance. I blushed profusely at his simple act and when his eyes met mine again, they were dancing. This only deepened my blush and I looked away.

Everyone had cleared out of the room now. Jasper left to go upstairs mumbling a quick "have fun" to both of us. Carlisle and Esme retreated back into the kitchen, Carlisle's arm was slung around Esme's shoulders. Edward made his way over to me and smiled that amazing smile again.

"You ready to go?" I asked him. He simply nodded in response and put his hand on the small of my back guiding me out of the house. The simple contact had shivers running up and down my spine.

We reached my truck and he opened the door for me even though I was driving and he was the passenger. I had to drive because I knew where I wanted to go and I'd rather Edward take everything in. After shutting my door he made his way quickly around to the passenger side and got in smiling at me.

"You're very happy today Edward," I stated smiling as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course my Bella, I get to spend the day with you," He replied back. My smile was stretched across my entire face. This was not how I was expecting Edward to be around me. What had happened? It seemed as if something was different about him than how he was after the accident. It was almost as if he was his old self. I smiled as we began our journey through the past.

"A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World was playing over the radio as we drove in silence.

I was smiling to myself. Edward was tapping his hand on his leg in time to the beat as I began to sing the underline of "Crimson and clover, over and over" and Edward began to sing the verse over me:

"Our house in the middle of the street, Why did we ever meet? Started my rock 'n roll fantasy."  
"...Crimson and clover, over and over..."  
"Don't don't, don't let's start. Why did we ever part? Kick start my rock 'n rollin' heart."

I let go of everything that had been shadowing my life in the past months and let go as the refrain came on and Edward and I sang it together:

"I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know!  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight."

I was happy to simply be with Edward. I felt complete happiness for the first time in a long time. For one little instant my life was pure bliss. I want to always fell like part of this was mine indeed.

* * *

**WOW!!!**

**I frickin' LOVE this Chapter!! I don't know why but i do!!!  
I was listening to "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World the entire time I typed this!!  
If you haven't heard it I suggest you go listen to it!  
Anyway please review :)**

**Hit of miss everyone!?  
\/**


	21. Chivalry In Retirement

**Disclaimer:Ya you all know... I really shouldn't have to say this anymore :)**

**Hey everyone!! You are all awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry that I couldn't reply to all of them! I was in a hurry to get this up with the small time I was given to write at all. so I will still reply to all of your questions but I don't know if its worth to say thank you if you are not a newcomer cuz you already know how much I do thank you! Of course I'm happy that all of you are along for this wonderful ride! Thanks everyone! Your reviews make my day :)**

**Anyway with that I have been thinking about how many more chapters I will write for this and sadly I can say only a few more :( I love this story so much and you have all been wonderful!! The good news is that I am thinking about writing a sequel!! I'm not sure what time frame I want to put this in. I want to get them out of high school though! So if you really want to have a sequel please let me know in reviews and about what age you think they should be. :) it would help a lot. If you don't want a sequel then i will just move onto a new story :) I have two other ideas to work with so please let me know :)**

**This chapter will have a little bit of a repeat and before of the last chapter because I really need to explain some of Edward's actions and his mood :) but yes i hope you like it.  
**

**Ok now on with this show! Thanks again Thaigher Lillie!! (Go check out her story _Aren't We Just Terrified _for a wonderful and very different read!)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**EPOV

_I was staring out the window. The window to what I wasn't sure. It was a giant window that covered the entire wall. It was a beautiful sight. I was staring across a vast area that was ringed with trees. Wild flowers covered the entire expanse of the field. Just then my vision pulled me out of the house so I was now standing in the middle of the field. I looked around me. I was now outside of my house. The window I had been looking out of before had been my own. _

_I was engulfed in my surroundings, my senses completely filled. The smell of flowers and the sound of the stream filled me with pleasure. The wind was cool but comforting. Everything around me was perfect._

_A beautiful laugh rang out to my right. I turned to see who was approaching. Out of the woods came a beautiful woman, skipping and laughing. The sun was shining down on her causing her hair to flash red. The sun was struggling to outshine her beauty. _

_I was facing her now as she drew closer to me. She was walking now and carrying flowers that she would stop every so often to pick. She was smiling to herself and looked truly happy. I knew this woman but I couldn't place the beauty with a name. _

_She was about five feet from me before she even looked up. I was staring at her and my eyes met hers. The deep chocolate brown captured me and held me petrified. She was slowly walking toward me, a smirk on her face and our eyes locked. She reached me and her smile widened as she looked up at me from under her eyelashes. Nothing could compare to her radiance._

_"Edward," The beauty called out to me and reached a hand up and ran it through my hair. I didn't care why she was doing this and I let out a small sigh of pleasure. What was her name?_

_"Edward," She called again. The crispness of the dream started to fade. I tried to hold on to the woman before me with my eyes but to no avail. She was slowly backing away from me. She gripped my hand tightly while still moving backward as our fingers slid from each other. The vision became blurry and the last glimpse I got of the angel was of her dancing away from me as she threw one last look over her shoulder at me. I felt empty with her gone. _

_I was almost conscious now as my dream took on a new form that flashed quickly before me. Darkness. Light. A piercing scream, then, nothing. _

I quickly pulled out from my dream and ran my hands up over my face and through my hair. I was momentarily stunned at the person sitting before me. Recognition flashed and then was gone as quickly as it came. Bella smiled down at me now.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward," She said back to me her smile widening. She stood up and moved away from my bed and towards the door. "I will wait for you downstairs."

I was momentarily puzzled as to why she would be waiting for me in my own house before reality clicked into place. I was spending the day with Bella. I smiled and then moved out of my bed. Time to try and get my memory back.

I went over to my dresser to grab some clothes for the day. I took a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed into the shower. I let my thoughts run wild. Wild about the past, well as much of the past as I could remember, and what was to come. Reality hit me for the second time today and I realized I had to get moving. I quickly dressed and then ran out of the bathroom to grab a pair of socks before I had to go downstairs.

I opened up the drawer and I wouldn't have noticed the small black box in the corner if I hadn't accidentally bumped it. Why was there a jewelery box in my sock drawer? I grabbed it out quickly and opened it. It was a necklace with a heart as a centerpiece and many chains holding it on either side. It was beautiful and simple.

My head felt like it was going to explode as images flashed in front of my eyes.

_Port Angeles Mall. Mess in front of Victoria's Secret. Finding the perfect necklace. Excuses to cover up. How to drive safely. The necklace was for Bella... Bella!_

My breathing quickened as things came flooding back from my past. I remembered that day, the day I was looking for something perfect to give to Bella. I bought it because it reminded me of Bella. Along with the memories of that day came feelings. New found feelings for Bella. I was remembering. Suddenly I couldn't get to Bella quick enough as I put the box in my pocket and bolted downstairs.

"Emmett you have to jump!"

"But I _am _jumping!"

This was how I found my family. Jasper and Emmett were playing some game while Bella watched. Well, Emmett played and Jasper and Bella were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Whats going on?" I asked trying to hold back laughter.

"Well... Emmett... jumps.... character," Jasper tried to get out but only managing to get out small words and then cracking up again. I smiled at my brothers and Bella who were in tears at Emmett's expense. Eventually Emmett gave up completely and turned off the game. He was mumbling something that I couldn't quite catch but it had Bella and Jasper burst into a new fit of laughter. I smiled at the small exchanges that were going on.

Eventually Jasper and Bella were able to control themselves enough to stand. I let my eyes rake freely over Bella even though it was ungentlemanly. I didn't usually allow myself to do such things but I couldn't get enough of her. She was wearing a white tube top that faded into a black pattern, a jean skirt, and gray flats. The skirt caused her already long legs to look miles longer and the shirt accentuated her curves nicely. Her face is what made my breathing hitch though. It was done in simple, natural colored makeup that complemented her already beautiful features. Her hair was curled out slightly at the ends making her look like a model just standing there.

Jasper made his way upstairs saying a quick "have fun" and Carlisle and Esme retreated back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at Bella as I took a few steps towards her.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked me. I just nodded and put my hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the house. I just wasn't able to not touch her any longer. I liked these new found memories that I had and it felt like things were finally clicking into place.

I helped Bella into the drivers side of the car before making my way over to my own seat.

"You're very happy today Edward," Bella said as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course my Bella, I get to spend my day with you," I replied. She looked slightly shocked and I flinched at the thought that maybe my words came on too strong. When she smiled though it lit up the entire car and I immediately relaxed in my seat.

"A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World was playing over the radio as we drove in silence.

I was smiling to myself. I was tapping my hand on my leg in time to the beat as Bella began to sing the underline of "Crimson and clover, over and over" and I began to sing the verse over her:

"Our house in the middle of the street, Why did we ever meet? Started my rock 'n roll fantasy."  
"...Crimson and clover, over and over..."  
"Don't don't, don't let's start. Why did we ever part? Kick start my rock 'n rollin' heart."

Bella seemed to relax and just let go as the refrain came on and we sang it together:

"I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know!  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight."

I was happy to be with Bella and finally have some memory of her back in my mind. I knew there was more to this story but it would take time and patience to uncover. I want to always feel like part of this was mine indeed. I always wanted to be a part of Bella's life

* * *

BPOV

I knew where I was taking Edward. It had been a split decision really but it had to be done. The conversation was pleasant as I drove the hour up to Port Angeles. I don't know if our run in in the mall meant anything to Edward but there was only one way I could find out.

When I pulled into the parking lot I glanced over at Edward to assess his reaction. I was waiting for confusion but instead I saw... recognition? He was smirking a bit and his eyes weren't their usual dark green that sported confusion. They seemed to be smiling to.

He must have sensed me staring at him and he turned to look at me. The smirk quickly changed into a full blown crooked smile and his eyes were dancing. The next thing I knew Edward was out of the car and holding open my door for me. I unbuckled quickly and he helped me out of the car.

"Well Sir Edward I thank thee for your help but chivalry is dead," I told him when I was standing outside of my car. He was still holding my hand and he pulled me tight against his chest and leaned into me. My breathing quickened as he whispered into my ear, "Chivalry isn't dead my Bella. It's just... in retirement." And with that he pulled away from me leaving me breathless.

The only thing I could do was gape at him as he was now standing five feet from me. Edward barked out a quick laugh and his hand went to his hair. Well his right hand went to his hair but his left took a new course and found its was to his pocket. This was new. I stared at him, puzzled. He looked at me again, just standing there and sighed but held out his hand to me.I looked at it shocked for a few seconds until he wiggled his fingers at me and I hurried over and took it, a smile plastered on my face as we started walking down memory lane.

* * *

**Hit or miss lovelies!!?**

**Next chapter will be up shortly!**

**last chances to vote for the poll too!  
**

**Don't forget to let me know your opinions on sequels and such!**

**Review please!  
\/**


	22. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Disclaimer:um ya.... i stole it in my mind but sadly that doesn't make it mine. This story however is!**

**so basically... you guys are AWESOME!!!! AHHHH! Luv you all and all of your responses. Sorry I can't reply to all of your reviews but i can only get on the computer once a week so its a little impossible even though i want to. Its either i reply to all of you or write and I think I know which you guys would prefer. SOooo anyway. **

**The poll is closed and the winner is...*drum roll* HMITIHY!!!! (pronounced m-i-t-ee.. I made the h's silent, not so much of a mouthful then LOL!) =)**

**K there will be another poll on my profile regarding the story and it will be open for three updates also :) please vote on that one cuz I actually need responses for that one and it is meaningful to me! K thanks!**

**Thanks again to Thiagher Lillie!! Also check out her new story _Not So Average_. It is amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. It has a different type of Bella but the struggles are those that many women face. please read :)  
**

**Alright anyway whose ready to read!!??? *counts hands* alrighty then! ON WITH IT!!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**BPOV

I was still holding onto Edward's hand as we reached our destination through the twisted ways of the Port Angeles Mall. I looked up proudly at the bright pink sign above me. I'm sure I looked like a mad woman; standing in the middle of the mall just staring up holding onto the most-gorgeous-man-in-the-world's hand. Ah, these are the days of my life that seem to mean the most to me.

"Bella can I ask you something?" His velvet voice purred to me. I could feel Edward's sweet breath on my face so I could tell he was looking at me. I took about point-O-two seconds to prepare myself for the onslaught of his eyes before turning to look at him. "Do you mind telling me why we are stopped outside of Victoria's Secret?"

A giggle escaped from my lips at Edward's perplexed expression. This is where the next part of my little plan comes into play.

Before we arrived outside of Victoria's Secret I made sure I had something in my hands so I bought a tank top and I had my coat in my hands. I dropped Edward's hand and then proceeded to drop the coat and bag in between us. I shot him a glare and he looked confused at my sudden change in demeanor.

"Bell-"

"Help me pick up this mess," I told Edward curtly.

"Of course," He replied looking even more confused seeing as how I purposefully dropped everything just seconds before. He reached down and quickly picked up my things. I momentarily felt bad for putting him through this but it needed to be done.

"Thanks," I told Edward shortly.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing?" Edward asked me sweetly. This was playing out just too perfectly.

"I was looking for someone if you must know," I answered. Not all of it was a lie actually.

"Bella, you came here with me. You can't possibly be looking for som-" Edward paused and his eyes glazed over. Nerves clenched my stomach as I waited for what seemed like days. Then suddenly, a dazzling, crooked smile covered his face. I waited for something, anything. Edward ran his hand through his hair and his left one made its way to his pocket again.

"Well by all means, please continue."

"Edward?" I asked. Nerves still held me captive. This was what he had said to me that day in the mall.

"Please fasten your seat belts, make sure there is a designated driver, and if you must drink and drive, drink Pepsi," Edward said to me before shooting me a wink.

The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. The only thing I could do was laugh but he laughed right along with me holding me to him.

We were by no means close to him remembering but we were making progress. The thing was Edward could remember and that meant that eventually he might remember everything.

Edward slowly put me back on the ground, his arms still wrapped loosely around me. We were both smiling at each other like idiots when I finally pulled away to grab my once again, dropped items. What I wasn't expecting was the rather large group of people who were now standing around us watching and grinning like idiots that had just seen the end to a sappy movie. I blushed about ten shades of red and slowly raised my hand and waved at them. Edward burst out laughing behind me but came over and grabbed my hand and turned me away. I leaned into him and hid my face.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I replied, my speech muffled by his coat. He chuckled and brought a finger under my chin and lifted it so I was staring into his piercing eyes. He smiled down at me before backing up and reaching into his pocket. Confusion overtook me.

"I found this in my dresser this morning," He told me as he pulled out a small box and opened it for me. Inside was one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. It was simple and silver and beautiful. The center was a heart but delicate chains were holding it on either side. Edward took it out and helped me put it on. It fit like a loose choker but I felt like a princess wearing it.

"It's beautiful Edward," I said meaningfully, turning back toward him.

"This is what I bought while I was here that day when we ran into each other in this very spot. It was in my sock drawer actually," He paused and let out a soft chuckle before continuing, "I remembered some of that day when I found it. Along with the memories I also resurfaced something else," He paused again as if to gauge my reaction, "Bella, I remembered some of... Bella, some of...."

"Just say it Edward," I encouraged him softly.

"Bella... I don't know if you want to hear this especially after all this time but... But Bella I could remember some of the strongest feelings I've ever had, feeling that revolve around you."

My breathing hitched in my throat as Edward looked up through his eyelashes at me. I was stunned at this announcement and all I could do was just stand there. My eyes started to water as I just thought about what was said.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. A smile broke across my face as his thumb wiped away a tear I didn't know had fallen. Edward's face relaxed and he pulled me once again into another hug.

My tears escaped me then and a happy little sob broke out from deep within. I was so stunned that all I could do was cry. I was in Edwards arms at last after such a long time. I was happy. I was crying. I was complete at least for a little bit.

Edward simply held me, his face buried in my hair. We swayed from side to side still entwined together, seeming as if nothing could break us apart.

"Awwww."

I pulled back from Edward's grasp at the sound of voices entering into my bubble. He didn't let me completely leave him though. He kept one of his arms around my waist while i turned and looked toward where the sound had come from.

A group of about ten or more people were standing around us smiling as though they had just seen a puppy saved from a car. One person was even wiping away a tear. I blushed bright red and Edward's grip on me tightened in a comforting manner. The people weren't leaving as Edward and I just stared right back at them. I was getting a little annoyed and I was still brighter than the sun so I brought my hand up and waved tentatively.

Those damn idiots just waved right back at me. I stared disbelieving at them, my jaw hanging down a bit. Edward chuckled and leaned down next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Warmth spread through my chest and even the people oohing and awing couldn't faze me. Edward Freaking Cullen just kissed my cheek!

Edward and I turned and walked out of the mall toward my truck. His arm was still faithfully around me and I leaned into him as we walked.

I know that Edward still didn't remember everything but we were making progress. I knew now that we at least had a chance for him to remember. Finally seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel made me feel as if I was walking on water. This feeling couldn't possibly leave me now.

Edward and I reached my truck and he walked me right to the passenger side. He kissed my head before helping me in and then going around to his side.

We were both buckled in as the roar of my truck reverberated around us. I had just pulled out of the parking lot to the Port Angeles Mall and out onto the highway. I glanced over at Edward only to find him staring back at me. He smiled that damn, dazzling, crooked smile and I melted like butter. This man could possibly be mine again. There was hope, I could feel it in my heart.

That was I could feel it until I passed that one spot on the road. The one spot that had ended it all.

* * *

EPOV

I was happy with my knew found memories. Actually more like freaking overjoyed! The pieces to this thousand piece puzzle were finally falling into place. I smiled to myself as I reviewed today's events in my head. My headache had started to decrease in pain and the stress was narrowing down considerably. I was with Bella and things were peaceful and happy. That was until Bella started to hyperventilate.

"Bella? Bella whats wrong?" I asked desperately as her breathing quickened. There was no response. "Bella!"

Se shook her head from side to side and closed her eyes that had started to water. She was still driving quickly and she started to lose control of the car.

"Bella honey, Bella, pull over. Pull over now!" I coaxed her rather desperately trying with all my might to calm her down. She did slow done after some more coaxing. When we finally pulled to a stop we were just pass a side street that hooked onto the main highway.

I looked over at Bella. Her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. I moved as close to her as the car allowed and pulled her into my arms. Then, she let everything go and her tears exploded. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and cried into my shoulder. I just rocked her slowly and shushed her trying to get her to calm down.

Everything had just suddenly went haywire. The day was going perfectly and now my Bella was sobbing. Something had scared her.

I looked around where we were pulled off of but saw nothing. It was a plain part in the highway with a road connecting on one side and a ditch on the other. Nothing really seemed out of place. There were a few skid marks on the road and a couple of random scraps of metal in the ditch but nothing much.

I held Bella as I tried to place what had happened but nothing was coming to me. Something was missing.

* * *

BPOV

Yes the road had shaken me up. A panic attack took hold of my body and I couldn't shake it.

Edward held me as I cried out of fear. It was clear to me that he didn't know what had happened. He didn't know this spot.

The road still held skid marks and the ditch still had metal pieces of the Volvo in it. It terrified me.

The only thing I could do was to be comforted by Edward and shake the feeling of horror. I had a lot of work to do. Edward needed to remember everything. And soon.

* * *

**Alrighty lovelies!!! **

**Hit or miss?!?!?!?**

**Don't forget about the important poll!!**

**Just hit the button.  
You know you want to.  
\/**


	23. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing this.... seriously people!**

**Hello world of HMITIHY! three cheers to the faithful minions of this wonderful land! you guys blow me away! seriously I can't say it enough! Alright enough of me bragging about you ;)**

**k so I didn't know where to take this next chapter but thankfully with the help of my lovely Beta (Thaigher Lillie), and my as of now adopted writing sister, It was made possible... Of course this means that you must go and read her stories! They are all amazing and move away from the traditional characters to provide a nice change and real life situations. so yes read my minions read ;)**

**Haha don't forget the sooper dooper importanto poll on my profile. It is awaiting to be answered by none other than you my faithful minions. Luv you guys! Enough of my blabbering and on with the story!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Edward drove. I wasn't in anyway capable after my rather large emotional breakdown. I wasn't aware of anything that was happening around me. I was like a stone statue, simply staring out of the window; looking but not seeing. Before I knew it Edward was calling my name and pulling me out of my truck. I was surprised to find that we were now outside the mansion that was known as the Cullen's house.

I stumbled up the steps and into the house. I wasn't attacked by the bear nor did I feel the calming presence of Jasper nor the influence of Esme or Carlisle so I assumed the house was vacant. I assume Edward led me up the stairs safely and into his room because I was now seated on his large and plush bed. I still wasn't completely aware of anything.

"Bella? Bella talk to me please?" Edward asked down on his knees with his forehead pressed to mine. I was slightly taken aback because his voice snapped me back to reality. The proximity to his body made me squirm back from him. He reached for me but then dropped his hands and his head down to the floor.

"Bella please just tell me what happened," Edward said. His voice was strained and full of sorrow. It was heartbreaking. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. I cracked.

"The road," I croaked out. My voice was thick from the lack of use.

"What road Bella? You drive that highway all the time," Edward said as he reached out tentatively and grasped my hand. I remained still, slightly comforted by the contact.

"_The_ road Edward," I said again. He looked quizzically at me so I continued with my explanation, "The tire marks. The scraps of metal. Edward, they were all part of that night, the night I lost you."

"Bella, you never lost me. I'm still here, right in front of you," Edward pleaded with me. I wasn't going to have any of it.

"Edward I did lose you that night!" I said rather loudly. Edward shook his head as if to deny my statement I cut him off quickly, "I lost your love Edward. I lost _you_."

"Bella you weren't even with me that night of the accident."

I was outraged. He didn't even know I had been there. Of course not. His damn memory was gone. The least his family could have done was tell them I was with him that night.

"I _was _there Edward. We were on our date in the park that night. We were driving home together happy; in _love_."

"Bella it can't be. It just isn't possible. I have no memory of that."

"No shit Sherlock! You didn't need Watson to figure that one out now did you?" I sneered at him. I was above yelling. I was thoroughly pissed now. Edward looked slightly taken aback at me.

"Bella I don't remember! There is no way that that could have been possible. I would have realized it while recovering. We would have been recovering together," Edward said, his voice calm. His posture told me otherwise.

"It _is _possible Edward. It _happened. _I was healed by the time you woke up! I wouldn't have to explain this if you would at least try and make an effort to remember Edward. Maybe you don't even _want _to remember me Edward! Maybe you're purposefully blocking me from your memory," I ground out. Edward be damned if he wasn't going to try and listen to me.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I set my jaw. There was no way I was giving up on him no matter how much he may not want to remember. I was taken aback when Edward looked up again. His green eyes had turned to fire and the usually happy smile was replaced by a shocking thin line. I wasn't going to be fazed though.

"You think I don't want to remember my _life _Bella? It's my life! Why _wouldn't_ I want to remember? You're supposedly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm trying as hard as I can to remember but its just not happening yet! Maybe I won't make an effort to remember if _this _is how it was before the crash!"

Edward's words wore like a slap in the face. I quickly stood up, my head held at a proud angle as I looked down at Edward. I had nothing to stay to him. I shot him one last frustrated glance and then stormed out of his room.

I was just about to make my way out of his house when the front door opened and in came my beloved friends.

"Bumble Bee!" Emmett boomed as he ran over to me and scooped me up into a hug. I let out a low chuckle, one that was letting out the stress I currently held.

As Emmett finally released me from the choke hold I looked up at him with a quizzical look, "Bumble Bee?"

"Well ya... Bee from Bella but Bee is just too boring and your small and so are Bumble bees!" Emmett replied proudly. I smiled slightly at his explanation.

"Whats up Bella?" Jasper asked coming over and placing his hand on my shoulder. I was forced to look at him, his honey colored hair and his bright blue eyes. And I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding my angry mood.

I look down at my feet but quietly reply, "Edward."

"Aw, Bella, lets go sit down and tell us about it please," Alice pipped up. I nodded my head and we all shuffled into the living room.

I curled up on one end of the couch with Alice on Jasper's lap on the opposite side. Emmett and Rose were curled up in the chair across from us.

"Speak," Rosalie commanded and I began to tell them everything that had happened. I told them about Port Angeles and how Edward had remembered that day. I told them about the road and finally I told them about how Edward and I had just gotten into a fight. I was mad once again when I finished.

"Edward said he didn't want to remember if you guys fought all the time?" Emmett asked looking thoroughly confused, "But you guys are the gross lovey dovey couple that's absolutely perfect for each other!" This got our group to laugh and the mood lightened a little bit. We were still talking about Edward's and I feud when footsteps came from the stairs.

We were all shocked into silence as Edward descended slowly, looking at each and every one of us separately.

"Uh hi guys," Edward said awkwardly. Everyone murmured their hellos but I kept my eyes downcast and my mouth shut. "Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" This just made me more pissed.

"If you have something to say you can say it in front of everyone. Half of us are your family and the rest of us basically are anyway," I replied firmly.

"Bella please. Can I just speak to you for two seconds."

I held up two of my fingers. "One," I said as I dropped one of them.

"What?"

"Two. Sorry Edward out of time. I'm going home guys. Thanks for everything see you tomorrow," I said and I walked out the door. I know I was being a bitch to Edward but I just couldn't stand to be around him right now. I walked out of the Cullen house by myself toward my truck and headed home. It was the first time I had ever walked out of that house angry.

* * *

EPOV

Bella had just walked away from me. It was the first time that had happened that I could remember. I sat roughly down on the couch and put my head in my hands with a loud groan. Nobody was speaking around me but I could feel all the eyes on me.

"I don't like awkward situations Rosie. Lets roll," I heard Emmett whisper rather loudly. I heard the shuffle of feet and then the noise was gone. I still hadn't moved. I really needed to clear things up with Bella.

"You kind of asked for what you got Ed," I heard Jasper say. I looked through my fingers at him and the pixie in an annoyed manner.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, Edward, Bella told us what happened. I do think you deserve it," Alice spoke up. I was sitting up straight now and staring at them. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't get me wrong Edward, Bella loves you and I'm not afraid to tell you that even if you don't remember," Alice said.

"Bro, Bee misses you badly. She's just getting sick of waiting. She really wants you back," Jasper said. Jeez, these two were a scary team.

"Guys I can't take her back if she doesn't want me. I am trying to remember but she can't just push me like that," I said, my voice filled with frustration.

"Edward just go see her. You need to fix things with her," Alice coaxed gently.

"Man, you can't let her go. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I sound really deep but I'm tellin' you the truth," Jasper added. I sighed.

"Yeah thanks guys," I said as I stood up and headed up to my room. When I got there I laid down on my bed flat on my back.

Somewhere, deep down, I knew I loved Bella but I just couldn't find it. I couldn't lead her on if I didn't love her. It wouldn't be fer to her and it simply wouldn't be right. I really was trying to remember with all of my might but nothing was coming to me. I know I needed to remember. My life was missing a huge chunk of it and apparently a very important part. Me dealing with my memory was giving me a headache.

I groaned and threw my arms over my head. The darkness of the room was welcome as I thought and thought.

I need to remember but I don't think I can. I don't think I can do this anymore.

* * *

**Hit or miss guys?**

**Check poll please too :)**

**Well now people...  
That button is still there**


	24. Drastic Measures

**Disclaimer: ya ya not mine.... all that jazz**

**Hi HMITIHY world! You guys are awesome and so the update came out quickly :) **

**I don't have much to say this time but this is the last chance to vote on the poll....**

**anyway thanks to Thiagher Lillie and all her awesomeness :) go read her stories and enjoy :)**

**alright.... nothing else is coming to me.... so....**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

BPOV

_10:38 p.m._

"Hello?"

_"Bella it's me Edward. Can we please talk for a second?"_

"No."_** Click.**_

_10:50 p.m.  
_

"What?"

_"Bella. Please can we talk?"  
_

"I said no." **_Click_**

_11:10 p.m.  
_

"You know the answer."

_"Please can we ta-"_ **_Click_**

_11:45 p.m.  
_

"No!" _**Click**_

_11:55 p.m.  
_

_**Ring Ring**  
_

"Leave me alone Copper Head!"** _Click_  
**

* * *

EPOV

Bella wasn't going to talk to me. That much was obvious but as I lay there tossing and turning in my bed I couldn't help but wish otherwise. I was a total dick to her earlier. I lost my temper but her response was going way overboard. So, instead of doing something about it I lay there restlessly in bed.

About two hours later I was sitting up in bed running my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm myself. Nothing seemed to be working. The time was crawling by slowly. I had now reduced myself to texting Bella every five minutes in an attempt to get her to speak to me. Even that wasn't working. It was now almost two a.m. and I was getting desperate.

I'll be damned if I wasn't going to get Bella to talk to me. I wasn't even going to wait until the morning. I hauled myself out of bed and moved silently to get dressed and to make my way out of the house. It was a good thing that Jasper's car was quiet enough so I wouldn't wake the whole house. I pulled out of the garage and sped towards Bella's house.

I pulled up and got angrily out of the car before stopping about halfway up and sitting back down. I couldn't just waltz up to the door. It was two A.M.! I needed to do something though. I sat for about five minutes before I decided to go the traditional route of throwing rocks at Bella's window. I couldn't risk having Charlie wake up and arrest me, or worse, shoot me.

I made my way around to Bella's window with a few pebbles in my hand. I threw one and it went through a couple of tree leaves before ricocheting off of the wall of the house. I wasn't even close to hitting the window. I groaned in frustration and leaned up against the tree trunk. Then, another idea struck me.

I dropped the rocks in my hand and started to navigate my way up the tree. This was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was lucky with my footing so far and I had only slipped twice. It's very difficult to climb a tree in the pitch black. I had managed to make it up high enough to be level with Bella's window. Now all I had to do was shuffle my way across the branch to reach it. Five feet. Four feet. Almost there. I wasn't going to risk moving anymore for the branch was becoming thin so I leaned out across gap from the tree to the house and rapped on the window with my knuckles.

"Bella!" I whisper yelled. I now had one foot on the tree branch and the other on the windowsill. I knocked again and this time the small bedside lamp turned on, its soft glow coming through the shades. Bella's silhouette moved across the shade before she reached out tentatively and pulled it up. She jumped about five feet back which, in turn, caused me to jump too. Of course I forgot I was part way in a tree and lost my footing as I attempted to quickly move back from the window.

The tree branch broke underfoot and I was jolted forward. I tried to grab at anything and found myself holding on to the windowsill with my forearms. I looked down and luckily I wasn't too high off of the ground.

I looked back up at Bella. "Bella! A little help please?"

She still looked like she was in shock but moved slowly towards the window. She reached it but didn't open the glass pane yet but simply talked through it. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"I came to talk to you Bella," I said gasping for air. I was quickly loosing my strength. There wasn't much for me to hold onto. I let my eyes plead with Bella. Suddenly her features changed to anger but she reached for the window anyway.

What the both of us didn't consider was that there was barely any ledge that I was holding onto and the handle on the outside of the window stuck out rather far. The window must not have been opened in a while for it was still closed with Bella's first attempt to open it. Her face changed to frustration and she gave it one hard yank. I could hear the paint under the window crack but apparently she could not for she gave it another hard yank.

The window went flying upward and of course so did the rather large handle. My arms were resting on the handle and they were lifted with it. Of course I tried to regain my grip and I leaned forward. This then caused the handle to make contact with my nose making a sickening crack. I was in shock, and forgetting where I was, my hands went up to my nose. The next thing I knew I was falling. The ground rushed up towards me and then I was jolted and my air left me as I made contact with it.

"Oh my God! Edward are you okay?" Bella called down to me.

The only thing I could manage was, "Ow."

The blurry image that I could see of Bella through my watering eyes left the window and it took only a few seconds before the porch light went on. Bella ran around to me in her pajamas and Charlie was hot on her heals. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach in an attempt to get up. When I was on my hands and knees blood started pouring from my nose and the throbbing began. I let out a slight yell and dropped back on my stomach. Bella was now kneeling at my side and Charlie was standing over the both of us.

"Edward are you okay?" Bella repeated panic in her voice as her hands fluttered uselessly over me. I somehow managed to roll myself onto my back. Bella's hand went to her mouth, partially covering her nose as she took in my appearance. I could feel the blood on my face as she moved back to sit on her heels.

"Here Bells, let me take care of it."

Charlie knelt down beside me and moved his hand forward. I had no forewarning for what happened next. I felt his hand make contact with my throbbing nose before another loud crack and my nose really started to hurt. Something ran down my throat and I turned on my hands and knees and coughed. Some dark liquid came out and I collapsed on my stomach again. I heard Bella gasp and then nothing.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and someone's arm was around me, helping me to walk.

"Come on son work with me. You've caused enough trouble tonight already."

Then suddenly I was sitting down on something plush and something cold was pressed to my nose. I groaned at the contact. It hurt. A lot. I sat there for a few minutes with the cold thing to my face. I actually felt nice. If it wasn't for the constant drip of blood down the back of my throat I think I would have enjoyed it much better.

"Here," A tentative voice called out. I opened my eyes for the first time in a long time. The image was fuzzy so I blinked a few times. Bella was standing in front of my with a glass of water and something that looked like Ibuprofen.

"Thanks," I croaked out and reached out with my hand that wasn't holding the icepack to take the medicine. I popped them into my mouth and then the glass was pressed to my lips. I drank gratefully and sighed when my thirst was quenched and the taste of blood was temporarily absent.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan," I said to Charlie sitting up but still holding the cloth to my nose. I had to remove the icepack so I could see and the numbing cold was greatly missed.

"Don't apologize to me. It's Bella who you woke up at two A.M. and scared stiff," Charlie said stiffly. I was still afraid he was going to shoot me.

"Bella I am truly sorry. I just needed to talk to you and make things clear. I didn't mean what I said. I was really being an a-," I paused mid sentence and shot Charlie a glance, "My actions were uncalled for and for that I apologize."

Bella wasn't saying anything and she was looking down at her hands, twiddling nervously with her thumbs.

"Don't you think this could have waited till morning Mr. Cullen," Charlie's gruff voice said. I was so getting shot tonight.

I sighed and shook my head, "No sir. I caused Bella unnecessary emotional pain. I couldn't leave her like that. I needed to justify my actions. There is no way that I can though so instead I must simply apologize."

Charlie looked uncertain at my explanation.

"Could I please speak alone a moment with your daughter Chief Swan? If that is okay with her of course."

Charlie and I both looked over at Bella who nodded slowly. I sighed in relief while Charlie sighed in agitation but he got up to leave anyway.

"I want you out of my house in half an hour Cullen. If Bella wants you to leave then I suggest you do so or I will make sure her wishes are followed," Charlie said as he walked out of the room. I was so screwed.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before we both started speaking at once.

"Bella I-"

"Edward-"

I stopped and let out a chuckle. I dropped the cloth from my nose which had mostly stopped bleeding. "You first Bella."

She sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said Edward. I was wrong. Of course you want to remember your life. Much more happened in that time than just me. Please forgive me?" She looked sheepishly up at me looking adorable.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Your apology is accepted though it is uncalled for. I am the one who should be apologizing. What I said was cruel and I know it caused you pain. I am truly sorry Bella and if you accept I would really like to be able to continue through the past with you."

A small smile appeared on her face. She nodded her head silently but I knew I was forgiven. We sat there for a few more minutes before I looked up at her.

"I really must be getting home." The cloth was now pressed back to my nose for it decided to go off on another bleeding spree.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Bella asked looking questioningly at my nose. I nodded and stood up moving over to Bella to give her a hug goodbye when I really just wanted to kiss her. When I reached out to her she took a step back from me. Rejection washed over me and I dropped my hand and my head. Bella's small hand went under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking into her eyes.

"Blood Edward," She said softly with a smile.

"Oh, right," I laughed at myself but moved toward the door. "I guess I will see you later seeing as how it's almost three thirty in the morning." I was such an idiot.

Bella let out a small laugh. "Goodnight Edward."

"Good morning Bella," I corrected with a smile and a wink. I made my way back to the car and drove home quickly.

When I got up to my room I grabbed some clean clothes to change into. When I got the bathroom I was shocked at my appearance. The entire front of my shirt was bloodstained as was the bottom part of my face. Underneath my eyes and spreading across my nose was bruised. I touched the area gently and winced at the pain. I must have broken my nose and Charlie reset it. I would have to thank him later.

I got back into bed the pain starting to catch up with me again. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Hit or miss!**

**Sorry to beat up Edward so much this chapter :) It was fun though :)**

**Button  
\/**


	25. Friends

**Disclaimer: not mine! oh but if it was how the world would spin! I don't know what that means but deal with it!**

**Hello HMITIHY world! I've missed you guys! Ok so I haven't been home any weekend. Then I had finals then i was gone again then drivers ed started so basically ive had no time. Then I got this idea for a new story when i had time to write and i couldn't let it go away so i wrote that then writers block developed. BUT because of my absolutely wonderful beta this was possible! Thanks Thiagher Lillie! Go read her stories they are awesome!**

**ok so anywho along with this chapter update I am going to post the prologue to my new story! It is called When The Day Met The Night. There will be more info inside that AN. So after you read this please check that out and leave me your thoughts! I won't be updating that story until HMITIHY is finished but i needed to get it out there in the world! **

**Ok also HMITIHY will have a sequel! Woohoo! I combined two of my poll answers lol! ok i'm done rambling for now..**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

EPOV

_Who was the beauty laughing and smiling at me? She was gorgeous with the long brown hair and her deep chocolate eyes. I was standing on a beach with my arms wrapped around her from behind. She was looking up at me and passed my eyes into my soul. She was everything I ever wanted, needed. But who was this woman?_

I awoke from the strange dream with no feeling. One name came to mind and then, suddenly, a strange feeling erupted inside of me. Bella._  
_

I threw back the covers from my bed and climbed out to go downstairs. It must have been later than I though because I could hear my entire family downstairs. I moved quickly through the living room toward the smell of food. I was famished.

"Eddikins!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me. He and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV doing something that I was too hungry to figure out. I flipped him off with my back still turned for calling me Eddikins. He knows I hate that name.

I went into the kitchen and walked up behind Esme who was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Edward," She said with her back still turned. All mothers have eyes in the back of their head. Its a rule.

"Morning Mom."

"Edward would you please take this," Esme said still not looking at me. She was holding out an empty plate. As she spun around to hand it to me she jumped and dropped it. It scared the shit out of me. Honestly what is a person to think when his mother turns around and looks at him and has a full blown panic attack?

I grabbed the towel from the counter and picked up the pieces of the plate. When I looked up again. Esme was still staring at me. Jeez, what did I do? I threw her a questioning look.

"Edward?" Esme asked as she reached a tentative hand towards my face. I didn't flinch away. I just stood there staring at her like and idiot. Her hand never did reach my face though. Her fingers ghosted through the air a little away from my face but then her hand dropped.

"Nothing," She said quickly as she spun back around muttering something I couldn't hear. I shrugged to myself and turned around where Emmett and Jasper were just entering the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other. When they saw me they stopped in mid motion and their mouths dropped in synchronization. What was everyone's problem? Did I have dirt on my face or something?

"What?" I accidentally half shouted.

"Dude," Was all Emmett said as Jasper came up and grabbed my shoulders and started leading me toward the bathroom. I tried to protest but nothing was working as Jasper shoved me into the bathroom and made me look at the mirror.

When I saw what was staring back at me I yelled in surprise. I am ashamed to say it was only half manly. I was thoroughly surprised that I forgot about the giant bruise covering almost all of my face. Oh god, this was embarrassing. I touched my nose and flinched. How had I forgotten about yesterday?

"Something you want to tell us Ed?" Jasper asked me as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Uh... no not really but I guess I have to," So I went into a shortened description of what happened last night. I tried to limit my embarrassment but not much could be done to skirt around how I broke my nose.

"Eddikins has the hots for Bumble Bee!" Emmett burst out. I shot him a glare. I could shoot him but he was right.

"I wouldn't call it the _hots_ Emmett but yes I do find Bella... attractive."

"I knew it! Home run here we come!"

"Em should we be concerned that in this conversation concerning Bella and Edward you include yourself?" Jasper asked.

"Well Jassikinoodles it's not a party unless Big E is there!"

"I'm out," I said as I got up and headed toward my room.

I took a quick shower to finish cleaning up the remaining blood on my face. I must have been really desperate for Bella. I show up at her house at two a.m. and then fall out of a tree. I must be insane. I needed to clear things up with Bella. I sat down on my bed as I dialed her number and the phone started to ring.

_"Why hellooo Edward_,_"_ A perky voice called out. That was not Bella.

"Alice? Why are you on Bella's phone?"

_"To demand a picture of your face."_

"Um...What?"

_"Never mind. See you in ten."_

"No! Alice I want to talk to Bella!" I yelled but the line went dead. I guess it didn't matter. I would be seeing her in ten minutes anyway.

And sure enough not ten minutes later I heard the door fly open.

"Edward get your ass down here!" I heard Rosalie yell. I sighed but went downstairs anyway. As I reached the last step I looked up. Two girly gasps sounded.

"I didn't actually believe her," Rose said.

"I know me either," Alice replied.

"This is nice and all with you two gawking at my face but may I ask where Bella is?" I asked.

"Oh ya. She didn't want to come over. She said something about doing laundry all day," Rose said. This wasn't acceptable. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my coat. When I returned I grabbed Jasper's keys.

"Jazz I need to borrow your car."

"Go for it," He said lazily shooing me away with his arm. I ran out to the garage and quickly drove toward the Swan house.

* * *

BPOV

Yes, I did turn down an opportunity to go see Edward. I had decided to give him his space. I freaked out on him and then he fell out of the tree because of me. He needed to be left alone. So, when I heard the doorbell ring I just about had a heart attack.

All my friends were over at the Cullen house and Charlie was out fishing. I cautiously crept toward the door and slowly opened it. I jumped about ten feet when I saw Edward standing there with his face all bruised. Now I just felt guilty. I ruined his face too not just his life.

"Bella can I come in?" Edward asked after I just stood there staring at him for a long while.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," I said as I ushered him inside and closed the door behind him. We headed toward the living room. Edward sat down in the chair and so I sat down on the couch. This was sufficiently awkward. We just sat there in silence looking at each other.

"Bella, I'm sorry about last night," Edward started.

"It's fine Edward. Like I said I overreacted earlier that day. Maybe... never mind."

"Maybe what?"

I had been thinking about this decision all day. I wasn't going to tell him for a couple of days because I had planned on avoiding him for that time. Oh God I didn't want to do this.

"Maybe what Bella?" Edward prompted.

I sighed but began anyway, "Maybe we both just need our space right now." I looked up and Edward was staring back at me with a guarded expression."I mean I've been pushing you really hard and all it's gotten us is a fight. Maybe you're not supposed to remember. Or maybe you need to remember without me pushing you."

Edward's face was still guarded, "Okay?" It sounded more like a question to me.

"Edward I just really think we both just need our space right now," I said again. Pain was ripping through my chest but I couldn't stop it now,"I think that for now we need to... to just be friends. Just friends right now Edward. We could start over like normal people do. Maybe even fall in love one day. Not with me pushing you."

It just about broke me. I felt tears well but I pushed them away and waited for Edward's response. I glanced at him. First, there was nothing, nothing for me to read his emotions. Then, he sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Maybe you're right Bella," He sounded broken and defeated. He took a deep breath and then looked up at me. His green eyes were extremely dark surrounded by the bruise.

"Actually that's probably for the best," He said and rose. I stood to and walked toward the door. I had to stay strong.

"Goodbye Edward," I said as I reached the door.

He spun around and pulled me into him. He placed one hand on the back of my neck so I had to look at him. He looked sad and alone but then he leaned down and kissed me hard. I didn't know what to do but before I knew it my mouth was responding to his. Then, all too soon, he pulled away.

"Goodbye Isabella," Edward said and then walked out the door.

As soon as it shut behind him I fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Nobody is allowed to hurt me! Express your feelings in words! **

**Go check out the new story too! Thanks everyone! Hit or miss guys?**

**the emotion expression button  
\/**


	26. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: not mine.. never will be..**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**Ok so before i start anything I have something very sad to tell you but also something very happy to tell you! Ok so sad part: I have decided that this is the last chapter of this story and then there will be an epilogue. BUT good news: There is a sequel and it is absolutely planned out already! **

**I needed it to be a new story because there will be at least a two year gap from this story to the next! Ok then done with that...**

**Thank you to absolutely everyone who is reviewing and has been reviewing! You guys are absolutely the best! This story has gone a lot further than I thought it would and I hope everyone will read the sequel and my other story When The Day Met The Night! If you haven't checked that one out please do so!**

**Alright one last big shout out to my Beta Thiagher Lillie! She is the best and she has stuck with me this long and continues to do so! Check out her stories! I know reviews mean a lot to every author!**

**Once again im sorry that i didn't warn you earlier but the idea just kinda hit me! So Enjoy this Last chapter *tear* before the sequel! **

* * *

BPOV

_"Goodbye Isabella," Edward said and then walked out the door._

_As soon as it shut behind him I fell to the floor in tears._

Yes, I did eventually pick myself up off the floor but it did take a while. Why had Edward kissed me? It was unexpected to say in the least. I had brought this situation on myself but I thought it was for the best. Then, Edward comes out of nowhere with a mind blowing kiss. I thought it would be best if we took a break. I thought Edward needed a break and needed to do this on his own. But when he kissed me it seemed otherwise. Now, I was confused and distraught over the entire situation. Would I ever get my Edward back?

* * *

EPOV

As soon as I shut the door behind me I stopped and let out a long breath, pulling my hair in my hands. It took everything in me not to yell and throw or kick things around me in a vicious fit. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. When I heard Bella's sobs it took even more control not to turn around and comfort her. It was her decision and I would respect her wishes even if it tore me apart. I needed to be strong, I had to be. The only thing I could do was to walk away from the temptress on the other side of the door and pull myself together.

As I drove home I was in deep thought. I knew Bella was beautiful. I knew I was attracted to her. I knew that in some point in my life she was the other half to my heart. Summer was not supposed to break a mans heart. Summer was supposed to be for love. How could one person seem to end another life by such simple words? I drove and continued to think about the situation as I tried to hold my anger inside. It wasn't so much as anger as sadness but I wouldn't let myself be sad, so at some point my heart changed to a black rock. It was impenetrable, a solid abyss.

When I did arrive home I trudged into my house, my shoulders slumped and head hanging low.

"Edward? What's wrong dear," Esme asked me. Well, nothing I could do to hide it now. I pulled myself up and masked my emotions. I couldn't let Esme see me upset.

"Nothing," I said and I tried to smile but I believe it came out as a grimace.

"Edward Anthony do not lie to me."

"Really Mom, I'm fine," I said. I was such a liar. I waited for Esme to dismiss the issue but she didn't. Instead she stood there, giving me the _look._

I cracked, "Bella and I have decided to take some time apart to start over and be friends." I tried to make my voice strong but it was impossibly shaky. At that point the front door opened and in came Carlisle. Just what I needed, my father. Yes I loved him but I couldn't handle the situation right at this moment.

Carlisle took one look at Esme and I, both with solemn expressions on our faces, and asked, "What is going on here? Edward?"

"Look its really not a big deal okay? Bella and I have decided to just be fiends," My voice was much louder than I meant for it to be, "Look I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kissed Esme on the cheek and nodded at Carlisle before heading toward the stairs. I was about halfway up when I heard Carlisle and Esme talking about me. This went against all my ethics but I was unnaturally curious.

"Carlisle what do you think of this situation?" Esme's voice wafted toward me.

"I see that he's upset and undoubtedly, Bella is too. But I also think this is their own choice."

"I don't want to interfer with them but Edward is my son and I hate to see him upset. I see Bella as a daughter also. I don't want either of them in this situation. It was hard enough on Bella losing Edward once during the accident but I don't know how she will hold up losing him twice."

"Esme, there is nothing we can do. Edward is smart and he will figure this out on his own."

That was all I heard. I went quickly and quietly up to my room. I could take no more of this. Bella and I were apart but I was finding myself agreeing it was for the best even though, just moments before, I was devastated.

Somehow, my subconscious talked me into believing friendship was the best idea. Perhaps it was Esme and Carlisle's conversation. Maybe it was me. Maybe it was everyone pushing me to be with Bella. Maybe, just maybe, it was actually me agreeing with Bella's decision from the beginning.

I found myself agreeing that being only friends was the best thing. Maybe we _could _start over. The future was currently undecided but I had had enough of pushes from outside forces. This was mine and Bella's decision only and for now, the best decision.

* * *

BPOV

The more I thought about it the more I found myself agreeing with my original decision. At first it had only been on a whim but now I trusted in myself. Edward and I would start over like normal people do things. No, Edward and I were never normal, our love was beyond that, but now outside forces had no more say in the matter. We would do this of our own accord.

I was upstairs in my room thinking this over when I fell asleep.

_The dream stole away reality from me. It took me to the past. The love Edward and I had when it was new. We were happy and always together. My dream replayed everything that had happened, even the accident, everything up until present day. But what I wasn't ready for… was the future._

_It hit me hard as a rock in this dream. Edward never appeared once in my dream. Nor was Alice, Jasper, Rose, or Emmett. I was alone yet not alone. There were people around me yet none of them familiar. It took me down many paths. Then I was constantly with this one faceless, nameless, stranger. He seemed familiar, yet different. _

_The stranger and I went on many outings. I realized we were on a campus of some sorts. The scenes changed but I was always with this man. Restaurants, group outings, at one point even a beach. Yet I recognized no one._

_Edward was usually the star in my dreams but he did not appear in the unknown of my dream. I was saddened at this. Edward was not the man that I was always with. _

When I awoke I expected the tears to flow over mine and Edward's separation but nothing came. I stared at the ceiling and thought of what the future would hold for the once love of my life.

* * *

**Alright who here is sad? I know I am!  
What do you say everyone? I want to know!  
Also pleas check out my other story!  
Don't forget there will be an epilogue and then the sequel!**

**One last time folks!  
\/**


	27. Epilogue: The Resolution

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the Characters are not mine. **

**Last chapter Everyone! =(  
Not happy its over but happy to start the sequel. =DD  
Alright, one last big shout out to all of you! Give yourselves a pat on the back! I love all of you guys and I hope you stick with me through the sequel!  
Thanks again to Thiagher Lillie! You are amazing and I'm happy you're staying with me through all of this!  
The name of this is The Resolution. This is a song by Jack's Mannequin. They are a good band and you might want to listen to it!  
I will miss this story dearly but I hope to hear all of your comments once again in the sequel!**

**Anyway... I'm done talking now so go on and enjoy the last part of How Much I Though I Hated You!  
**

* * *

BPOV

The rest of the summer wasn't exactly blissful, but it wasn't painful either. I spent my time with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. We had some very enjoyable times. I know your thinking where's Edward, right? Well, he was there but most of the time he didn't stay with the rest of us. I'm not sure where he was going nor did I really care to find out. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would have been willing to tell me but I never asked. Occasionally he would spend time with the rest of us but it was never just Edward and I. So yes summer itself was spent without much of Edward.

Then there was Senior year. That was an interesting time. Emmett and Rose had left for college. None of my classes were difficult because, lets face it, who wants to take hard classes their senior year of high school? Not me.

The first couple of days of senior year weren't fun at all. It seems that all the girls heard we were no longer together and just assumed Edward would start dating them. It wasn't like he dated all that much junior year even. He never did date anybody and nobody ever asked him either. It seemed that he would function but only focus in on his school work. One of the few times he was being sociable and I was speaking to him, I asked him about it. He replied simply that he had to focus all his attention on his school work to get into a good college. Bull shit. Edward didn't need to worry about that. He was too talented for his own good and his family had more than enough money to send him anywhere he wanted to go. I took it in stride though and just let him go along with his excuses. He obviously didn't want me in his business and I was fine with it.

Later on in the year though things settled down. Yes, girls still flirted shamelessly with him but who wouldn't? Occasionally Edward wouldn't cross my mind at all anymore. It was hard for me to not think about him but when it happened it was a shock.

Then, even closer to the end of the school year I started forgetting every little detail of our time that we were an item. The memories were more of a blur than a crisp image. Then, I would talk to him or see him and something would snap back. I studied him during these times. His bronze hair was still as messy and unusual as ever. He still was trim and fit, his body outstanding. What always made me remember everything was his nose. It had a slightly different bend to it ever since he fell out my window. It wasn't obvious to those around me but I studied him enough to realize it.

Yet, somehow between school and preparation for college and just life, my love and infatuation started to fade. No, I would never completely stop loving him but the throbbing turned into a small ache. Then, somewhere in between the mess of my life, senior year came to a close.

Graduation came and went. It was a boring ceremony except for the fact that I tripped on the stairs going to get my diploma. Saying goodbye to my small class was tearful. Alice threw an after-party and everyone from school at least stopped in for a little bit. It was a memorable experience to the end of one chapter of my life.

One chapter had ended and the other began. Summer came and went once again and before I knew it I was packing for college. I decided to go to New York. I had amazing scholarships and money of my own saved up, so somehow, I was able to pull it off. Alice was also coming to The Big Apple and had managed to become my roommate. I'm not sure how but Alice Brandon always gets what she wants. Jasper couldn't bear to leave Alice's side and so our close knit group was staying together. Also, after Rose and Emmett's first year at Portland University, they decided to transfer to New York. I don't think Emmett really had a choice in this issue but I know Rose wanted to be with Alice and I.

Then, there was Edward. I think I heard he was going to Dartmouth but I wasn't sure. I never did ask him. At least my friends and I would be together.

I loved New York. I was living life in the fast lane and school always had me occupied. I had decided to major in journalism and was loving every minute. There was always things to do and Alice and Rose were always dragging me everywhere. I didn't seem to mind so much though.

At the end of Freshman year Alice, Rose and I bought and apartment together. It was fairly nice for the price we got it for. It was on the top floor and let us have access to the roof. Emmett and Jasper were a few blocks away in their apartment so it was easy for us to be with each other all of the time.

Life was blissful. Then, one day, _he_ appeared.

* * *

EPOV

Yeah, okay, so I wasn't exactly sociable my last year of high school, but honestly I couldn't wait to get out of Forks. I wanted to start my next chapter of life and forget about the one I was currently living. I saw and thought of Bella every day. She was as beautiful as ever with her flowing mahogany hair and her chocolate brown eyes. I'm not sure if I ever was in love with her but I couldn't help but have her on my mind. I knew something was missing from my life but I knew it was complete as it was going to get.

Time passed slowly and it took forever for graduation and then summer to pass. I decided to go to Dartmouth. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet but I'm sure I would figure it out.

Life was... different in New Hampshire. I didn't know anybody. I felt like an outcast. I needed my brothers and friends. I was not happy. I toughed it out for a year and then decided to transfer. Yeah I know, what idiot would transfer out of an ivy league school? When your life sucks enough, you will do anything you can to change it. Jasper, Emmett, and I had it all planned out and we would be splitting the costs of an apartment. I was going to New York.

I moved there right at the end of the school year. It took me a while to settle in but I was enjoying myself. I was _laughing_ again. I was _happy_.

I started to spend more time with my friends again. And then, one day _she _came into my life.

* * *

To the reader:

Our beloved Edward and Isabella have struggled through many times. At first, they hated each other. Love blossomed. Then disaster hit and our Edward forgot everything. Isabella struggled and so did he. The seemed to find a way, at least for a while. They both decided to go their separate ways. One chapter of their lives ended and another is just beginning. Where will fate lead them now?

And just to think, all of their adventures sprouted out of how much they thought they hated each other.

* * *

**ONE LAST TIME!  
Hit or miss guys?  
This was hard for me to write.  
I'm nervous to hear what you have to say.  
So one last time for this story, what do you think?  
~TheYellowVolvo Out...**

**One last time...  
\/**


	28. Author's Note Sequel Name in Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Ya this is the thing that nobody ever reads really but this one is actually important and i will just get it over with right now so you can stop reading.**

**THE SEQUEL!**

**How Love Brought You Back To Me **

**now you know and for those of you who don't care you can stop reading this now.**

**Anyway My thanks goes out to:**

**CullenPretzelness-My best friend who actually introduced me to fanfiction and I started writing this story for her.**

**ThE AnNoYiNg PiXiE-My best friend. Most of the jokes originated from conversations we had during the school year.**

**Thigher Lillie- The best Beta anybody could ask for! She means so much to me and I thank her everyday!**

**Kammi93-first reviewer to this story**

**Allyxxx-one of my biggest fans who actually agreed with me on the separation of E and B. She makes me laugh!**

**Kerri 1995-Her review really spoke out to me and so i needed to mention her. **

**The girl with the umbrella-Her reviews always keep me entertained! She has been with this story for a really long time! Means a lot to me!**

**AutumnDannie-Her review about Emmett being special had me rolling on the floor!  
**

**Cullen4life1996-for 'the longest review she has ever written' That made me laugh. Thanks!**

**Paige-even though she doesn't have an account but she threatened to kill Emmett so I had to stop her!**

**_To Everyone: _Even if I didn't mention you It does not mean you were forgotten! All of your reviews were read and listened to! You guys mean the world to me and I can't wait to hear what you think for the sequel!**

**Once again the SEQUEL'S NAME IS: How Love Brought You Back To Me!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~TheYellowVolvo out!  
**


End file.
